


Leanbh binn Liam

by hikari100



Series: An Cursed One [1]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Dark, Demons, Emotional, Gen, Gentleness, Insanity, Insecurity, Jewelry, Kidnapping, Language, falling, fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: They say, that those with golden eyes would never know of true peace. That they were doomed to a life of pain, forever damned. But, that's just a story...isn't it? Then again, maybe it isn't...
Series: An Cursed One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Aisling ... nó Cuimhne?

**Author's Note:**

> Opening Song: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet

_Fear._

_Pure, raw terror gripped at his heart; which pounded like mad. A cold chill had washed over him, his nerves a lit as he ran for his very life. He wasn't too sure what was chasing him, nor could he see where he was going; but one thing stood out in his mind._

_Escape._

_No matter what, he had to get out._

**FLASH**

_Sigh._

_He adjusted his hold on the numerous paperwork, grumbling softly. He couldn't believe the most recent of events. Here he was, a private detective in his prime, reduced to a lowly errand boy. How the blazes did he even wind up like this? Had the gods abandoned him to such a menial life?_

_Ooof!_

_He grunted as a small, thin frame suddenly slammed into him; nearly sending him tumbling to the unforgiving ground. Instinctively, he reached out to steady himself; and unfortunately, in his attempt to do so, he wounded up_ dropping _the papers. Scattering many among the stony path; much to his annoyance._

_"Oi!" A voice snapped. "Watch where ya - "_

_Rubbing his now tender back, he was silently cursing himself. Thanks to this little distraction, he was going to be late with the delivery, and he was sure to get a scolding for this later. Much to his curiosity, he looked up and met the hollow dark eyes of a rabbit morph. This was surprising, as morphs (like himself), were rare to see among humans. So finding one, was quite the sight._

_The rabbit, who was wearing a faded striped, dark brown shirt and light gray pants; rubbed his head as if embarrassed by something. "Sorry about tha," His voice was thick with an unknown accent; but pleasant sounding, nonetheless. He held out a paw-like hand, helping the downed detective to his feet. "My name's Maximus," The rabbit introduced himself with a tilt of the head and a slight smile._

_"What's yours, handsome?"_

_Heat blossomed across his muzzle, and he found himself rather shy as he looked down. His heart racing, he was left befuddled by his mixed emotions. Why was he reacting like this? He was married for bloodied sake! Looking down at those curious eyes, he felt a faint spark flickering in his heart as he smiled softly; reaching out._

_"Sameth," He said softly._   
_"Sameth Hound."_

_And Maximus Cottontail smiled._

.-.-.-.

_"So," Maximus mused as the two sat on a bench at a nearby park. His legs dangled as he listened to the hound with genuine curiosity. "You're a detective?" Sameth flushed, but nodded shyly; his golden eyes soft. Maximus looked impressed, looking the hound over with a more careful gaze._

_Sameth was rather large for a canine morph; nearly six feet in height and was broad shoulder. His chestnut fur seemed to shine under the warm sun, and his golden eyes twinkled merrily. Although, there was something about him that wasn't quite...there. Maximus couldn't quite put a paw on it, but, nonetheless, he felt that he could trust Sameth. "Yes, well," Sameth muttered. "The city has gotten a little too quiet." He sighed, looking down at his paws with a strange bitterness. "Which was why you found me delivering those papers," He grumbled. Maximus was quiet, but then a smile graced his muzzle. Sameth didn't seem like the bitter type and the rabbit wanted to see him smile; he had such a nice one, at that._

_"Maybe this was fate," He chirped. Sameth turned sharply with a raised eyebrow. "Fate?" He repeated. "You actually believe in that?" He sounded amused, if not a bit skeptic. And well, Maximus couldn't blame the hound for that. Maximus knew how he looked, and the air that he gave off; not exactly the type to hold such beliefs, after all._

_"Well..." Maximus drawled. "What else would you call it?" He teased. Sameth snorted softly, his golden eyes glittering like gems. "Coincidence," He said dryly. "Whatever you want to call it," Maximus interrupted. "It was meant to happen." The rabbit sounded so sure of himself, which surprised the hound; and perhaps, warmed his heart. "So," The rabbit continued, hopping down as he brushed his pants off. "What do you say, Sameth?" He asked cheerfully as he turned to the curious hound. "Partners?" And held out a paw. Sameth was quiet, thinking about the possibilities. Then, a soft smile graced his muzzle; feeling a sense of some_ thing _._

_"Partners."_

.-.-.-.

_Slowly, but surely, Sameth and Maximus got to know one another; as the cold temperatures eventually gave way to the gentle warmth that was Spring. Maximus learned that Sameth was young, a lot younger than he had originally assumed; the hound was indeed married with pups of his own. Sameth was a quiet sort, but underneath that thoughtful soul, laid a keen mind._

_Sameth, on the other hand, was surprised. Maximus came from a rather large, if not poor, family. His energy levels were well beyond a normal rabbit morph, practically bouncing off the walls. However, underneath the maniac energy, Sameth sensed the soul weariness that clung to the rabbit. It was as if Maximus was afraid, but what could he be so frightened of...?_

.-.-.-.

_It was a simple case, really._

_According to Chief Andrew Flint, there had been rumors about a rising organization. An organization that was interested in ancient ruins and the occult; having been sighted all of the world. The police had gotten a tip that the head had been sighted somewhere in Scotland at the ruins of an old castle; hence, their current situation._

_Their main objective?_   
_Investigate the ruins._

_Surprisingly enough, it was Maximus who found a boulder hiding the remains of what looked like a tunnel. The boulder looked like it would be too heavy for either of them to move; not without help, anyway. Sameth, on the other hand, took one look at the boulder; something flickered ominously, before it was gone._

_The rabbit took a step back in shock, watching with wide eyes at what happened next. The hound stepped up to the boulder; placing both paws on the boulder. And with a soft grunt, he began to_ move _the boulder. Slowly, the boulder began to move; inch by inch, until it had been pushed back enough for the two to enter. "How did - " Maximus started, before stopping as Sameth raised an eyebrow. "That thing had to way a ton!" The hound snorted, brushing off his paws. "I've dealt with worse," He muttered. He was a bit taken back by the sudden sight of stars in Maximus' eyes, who looked excited._

_Oh dear._

_"You're not gonna be like this the whole time," Sameth asked slowly, his eyes crinkling slightly as he looked down at the rabbit. "Are you?" Maximus flushed, his cheeks gaining the barest of hues as he looked away in embarrassment; scratching his cheek as he did so. "Sorry," He said sheepishly._

_What?_

_Despite his lowly background, Maximus' education wasn't_ that _bad. He knew that canines like Sameth, while strong in certain breeds, weren't that strong. Well, not where they could move aside boulders as if they were nothing! Say, what breed_ was _Sameth? He was so curious, that he voiced his curiosity out loud. Sameth was surprised by the question, looking down thoughtfully as his golden eyes dimmed. His daddy always told him to keep their blood hidden from strangers. But, Maximus wasn't a stranger. If anything, Sameth trusted him with his very life._

_What harm could this do?_

_"An Irish Wolfhound," Sameth muttered with a huff. Maximus stopped, looking him over with curiosity. Damn, the rabbit silently cursed as that was a particular breed he wasn't aware of. Well, Maximus silently made himself a promise. That wouldn't be a problem, he would learn everything he could about his friend; and thensome._

_He smirked._

(...)

_Maximus was nervous, biting his lower lip as his paws clung tightly to Sameth's jacket. They had been making their way through the tunnel, which was steadily declining. The air was growing thinner, temperatures dropping as even the shadows seemed to quiver with life. A chill went down Maximus' spine and his ears twitched madly; as if hearing something._

_As if remembering something, Sameth took a deep breath and spoke; but not in English, but in his native tongue. "Dia dhuit?" Sameth called, his voice strong. Maximus looked up, tilting his head at the odd, yet musical, language coming from Sameth. It was...nice, to say the least. "Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú ann," Sameth continued. The rabbit shivered, his cheeks darkening as Sameth's soothing voice washed over him. It wasn't like there was anyone else down here with them..._

_...right?_

**...Níor chóir duit a bheith anseo...**

_Wait, had someone actually answered Sameth?!_

_The voice was soft, so soft that the two could barely make out the faint words. Realizing that the owner was a woman, and a young one at that; Sameth was concerned for her safety. "Le do thoil, madame," Sameth was nervous as he thought he heard something lurking nearby; something dangerous. "Is féidir le mo chara agus mé cabhrú leat," Maximus felt his heart drop into his stomach as the fur on his neck slowly rose. For the first time in his life, he felt genuine fear. "Sameth," He hissed, tugging on the canine's jacket. "We need to go."_

**Ní féidir leat...**

**GRRRRR**

_The two froze as a pair of glowing yellow eyes, glared out from the shadows; shadowy wisps lashing out angrily. A dull ache, which he hadn't noticed, suddenly became a roaring inferno; causing Sameth to stagger back, as if in pain. His eyes, which had always seemed cloudy, now shone as brightly as the beast before them; and Sameth was horrified by the sight._

_There, looming before the two, was a massive beast of ancient tales. It was shaped very much like a canine, only this was no ordinary canine. It was even bigger than Sameth himself, with a sleek and muscular frame. Its body was a more grayish-brown with a shaggy dark green mane and a long, sleek lion's-like tail. Its pointed ears were flattened, growling softly as it bared needle sharp fangs._

_A Cù Sìth..._   
_He thought those were just myths!_

_"Maximus..." Sameth said slowly, completely paralyzed by the sight of the beast. "Don't move." The rabbit swallowed thickly, dark eyes darting nervously as he could not see the beast, but he could sense that something terrible was near. Something old...something powerful. And whatever it was, terrified Sameth greatly._

**Fág...**

**Fág an talamh seo**   
**Nó bás!**

_Sameth let out a choked gasp as a small, dainty hand suddenly wrapped around his throat. Maximus was alarmed as someone or something lifted the hound up by his throat; tightening their hold tremendously. Sameth wheezed as he struggled to escape, but all he could see was a pair of burning red eyes as the Cù Sìth's presence could be felt; a heavy energy pressing down._

**Súile órga...**

_At the soft voice, the iron grasp on his throat loosened enough for him to breath. The owner took a step back, shaking slightly as the hound coughed, gagging and wheezing as he struggled to regain his bearings. Maximus placed a gentle paw on the hound's back; concerned by the roughness of the hound's voice._

**Tá na súile órga agat...**

**Tá sé ró-dhéanach duitse cheana féin.**


	2. Céad lá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school.
> 
> This shouldn't be a problem for Sammy Hound...right?

**...Ró-dhéanach...**

A soft whine escaped, as the owner cringed deeply. As the soft hiss caressed the air, the temperature within dropped without warning. The lights dimmed a bit, flickering ominously as the shadowy corners of their room; practically quivered with life. They were drifting; still lost between the dream and reality. 

**...Ró-dhéanach...**

A cold chill slowly trickled down their spine; an iciness flooding their limbs. Their breathing quickened ever so slightly, their heart beginning to race. Their brow furrowed, head shaking as a pair of blood red eyes burned brightly within their hazy thoughts.

**...Sammy...**

The owner whimpered softly, clutching their pillow tightly; fear gripping at their heart. Unknown to the sleeping soul, a pair of footsteps could be heard; coming up the stairs. Alas, they were still trapped within the feverish dream; unable to wake up.

**...Cá bhfuil tú...?**

The door slowly opened, and an aging, female hound morph stood in the doorway. Her graying hair was done up in a neat little bun, as her honey brown eyes reflected a gentle, warm soul. Despite her aged status, she was as sprightly as ever; a fact that her colleagues could confirm. 

Ruth Jasmine Hound tilted her head, her brow furrowed as the barest of frowns graced her muzzle; honey brown eyes looking about her grandson's room with a careful, sharp gaze. The room, while small; was rather cozy. There laid a single bed, a small dresser, a single book shelf and a small desk had been set up in a corner. The shelf was full of books on various subjects; mostly on mechanics and biology, while a partially built robot was on the desk. Since her grandson's birth several years back, Ruth willingly chose to move in with her son; Roderick and daughter-in-law, Korina. It was well known among their fellow morphs, and even with humans; that canines usually have a large litter. However, in the case of the Hounds; this was not to be.

Sammy had been the only one; and such a sickly pup, at that. The doctor; one who specialized in morphs, had reported with grim news, that Sammy's immune system hadn't properly developed. His heart was weakened from the rough birth, his bones more frail and even a lung was a bit under developed. It was with deep regret, that the doctor admitted that Sammy may not survive. Despite all this, Sammy was proving himself to have a fighter's spirit. Somehow, he survived all odds; growing stronger as days slowly passed. Recalling his mother's stories, Roderick chose to honor his family's history; and named his child after the grandfather he never met, touching Ruth. 

"Sammy?"

With a pained, frightened yelp, Sammy Hound sat up in bed; wheezing as his hazy eyes stared blankly. That was something that disturbed the adults. Canines, even morphs, the pup's eyes and hearing would open after a few weeks; but not Sammy. His ears, while clear; his eyes were not. Strangely enough, his sight wasn't developing properly; making it much harder for the pup to see. Sammy, on the other hand, was positively terrified; the frightening wisps of his dream still gripping at his very soul. His hazy eyes were semi-glazed, his heart pounded like mad; his breathing coming out harsh, still clutching at his soft blankets as he wheezed noisily.

"Sammy?" Oh, the soft voice of his grandma was reaching through the haze. _"Mamó..."_ He whimpered, his words coming out in his native tongue; much to Ruth's surprise. Sammy would only slip when he was highly emotional; he must have been truly frightened to do such a thing.

_"Ó, Sammy,"_ Ruth sighed, easily switching to their native tongue. She gently sat down on his bed, taking his trembling frame into her lap; cooing softly as she ran a paw through his matted fur. _"An droch-aisling a bhí ann?"_ She asked gently as he clutched at her blouse; whimpering softly as he struggled to calm down.

_"Ní cuimhin liom..."_ Sammy whispered, brow furrowing as he tried to remember. Sadly, whatever the dream had been, was dispersing into mists. All he could remember, was the terror that had gripped his very heart; but it was not for himself. No, this fear was for his companion; who he too, was beginning to forget. 

Hmm...

_"Cad a dúirt muid faoi aisling?"_ His granny finally asked, her voice soft. Sammy stopped, pulling back as he swiped at his eyes. The little pup was quiet as he thought about her words, before finally speaking; but this time, his words came out in accented English. Seems he was calmed enough, to speak properly. "That dreams aren't real," He said slowly. "That they can't hurt us." Sammy looked up and saw his granny smiling softly. "That's right," She said warmly, tapping his nose as he giggled. "Now," Granny continued. "You need to wash up." He tilted his head, ears perked as she gave a low, throaty laugh. 

"What?" She teased. "Did you forget that today is your first day of school?" Sammy perked up, his hazy eyes brightening slightly. He had almost forgot about that. He was finally old enough to start attending school. And luckily, his parents found a school that catered to both humans and morphs; and a nice one, at that.

Granny chuckled. "Well," She said lightly, petting his head as he leaned in with a cute rumble. "Finish getting yourself together," Ruth smiled sweetly as she stood up. "I'll be taking you in today myself." Sammy perked up, he loved it when his granny took him places; she always had the best stories.

Today was going to be good.

He just knew it.

.-.-.-.

Okay...

Sammy bit his lip, still holding his granny's hand as he looked up at his new school with trepidation. He wasn't all that confident, and was worried about how the human children would treat him. Without warning, the fur on his neck began to rise and it felt like someone or some _thing_ was watching him. His head turned ever so slightly and he was left staring; a bit surprised.

Oh.

A little rabbit morph stood across the campus; watching him as if surprised. The little rabbit looked so familiar, but that wasn't possible. Due to his weak health, Sammy was kept pretty isolated, and hadn't met many morphs; other than his own family. And to see a morph, was a pleasant change.

(...)

Maximilian Cottontail scowled as he shuffled towards the school. He wasn't looking forward to the next several years of being tossed about; learning what he believed to be nothing but useless junk. You couldn't learn about the real world, being stuck behind a desk, after all.

That's what the streets were for.

Grr.

Why oh why, must he be cursed with such a large family? The family den, which was fairly large, was overrun with his numerous siblings; leaving almost no chance for a peaceful spot. This, was one of many reasons, why he took to the streets; gaining some useful skills. Unfortunately, his family was full of notorious criminals; which lead to some...interesting times.

Eh...?

Looking up, Maximilian saw that he had arrived; and huffed. Pouting, his dark eyes slowly scanned the school campus; making note of the students, before his gaze landed on a fellow morph. And well, he felt a spark flutter madly.

_Who is that?_ He wondered.

(...)

Ruth looked down at her grandson, who was looking nervous. "Alright Sammy," She knelt down; meeting his hazy eyes. "Your ma will be by this afternoon to pick you up," Ruth made sure he was focused on her, though his eyes kept looking to the school with an odd gleam. "You be a good pup," She soothed, placing a paw on his head; gently rubbing the soft fur.

"Okay?"

Sammy bit his lip, his eyes darting back to the rabbit morph; before looking up at his granny. He nodded silently; but was unsure. While nervous, he was curious to know more about that rabbit morph. Ruth gave him a look, but saw the time; heeding the silence. "I'll see you later, Sammy," She said softly, before going back to the car.

**_I can do this..._ **

"Sammy Hound?" The little pup turned, only to see what looked like a woman, coming towards him. And once she was within view, he saw that she was young, but there was a kindly air about her. Her curly brown hair was partially tied back and warm doe brown eyes shone softly.

"My name is Sarah Smith," She said with a sweet smile, kneeling down as he looked up; before his eyes darted down shyly. "I'm one of the caretakers for our youngest students." Sarah brushed a brown strand from her pale face as she looked the little pup over carefully; remembering his files.

Sammy was a little smaller than most canine morphs, which was concerning. His hazy eyes wouldn't focus entirely, his tail almost curling in itself; fluffy fur seemingly bigger. He, like many morphs, did have wear their own kind of clothing. And for Sammy, that was a plain black tee and a pair of green plaid shorts; those pads were sure strong. "Why don't I introduce you to your new teacher?" She asked gently, holding out a hand. The pup looked up at her, before he shyly took her hand. "O-Okay..." His voice was very soft, a light accent mixing in with his words; giving an almost musical tone.

So cute!

.-.-.-.

Well...

It appeared that Sammy had been worried for nothing. With them being so young, many hadn't learned their words or proper numbers yet; making for some interesting lessons. The morning was spent learning about one another, leading to what would hopefully be bonds for life. 

Sammy, on the other hand, was very shy and kept to himself. And unlike his fellow classmates, Sammy _could_ read; proving himself to be quite intelligent, having pulled out a book on robotics. He was content, sitting in a corner; reading with a quiet air. He had no idea that the rabbit morph was dying to talk to him.

Then, lunch came around...

.-.-.-.

Sammy jerked back; looking up sharply as a bell rang without warning. He was surprised to see the kids getting up as they headed to their cubbyholes; before realization dawned on him as his tummy rumbled. Oh, was it lunch time already? Sammy felt his muzzle heat up as he, once again, became lost in the words of a book.

**_I hope this doesn't become a vice._ **

Sighing, he marked his book and slowly got to his feet; inwardly grimacing as his legs ached terribly. Oh dear, it appeared that the morning dose was beginning to wear off. He felt a little weak and dizzy, but he was also hungry. Maybe he could go to the nurse's office _after_ a bite? After all, what harm could it bring?

(...)

_I can do this,_ Maximilian told himself as lunch finally came around. He would have grabbed his lunch, if not for one little problem; he didn't have any. He had been tossed out so rudely this morning, that a lunch hadn't been prepared in time; thus, leaving the little lagomorph rather hungry. Despite things, he was determined to approach the pup; he could not stop thinking about him.

Why he looked and felt so familiar...

Sammy had just settled down with his lunch, and was about to open it when his ears perked up; hearing soft footsteps. He looked up, watching as a small figure came into view; and was surprised to see that it was the little rabbit morph from earlier. The rabbit morph was positively tiny, being a good inch or two smaller than Sammy himself. They had fluffy white fur, cute stubby ears that twitched and impossibly dark eyes. Unlike the other morphs, this rabbit wore not a scrap of cloth; perhaps he simply didn't care? Oh, the rabbit looked quite nervous, but why?

...eh?

The rabbit held out a paw, his dark eyes determined. "I'm Max," He said firmly, his voice light and airy. Sammy blinked, staring at the rabbit blankly; who was looking more and more nervous. But then, a soft smile graced Sammy's muzzle and he took the rabbit's paw. 

"Sammy."

The moment their paw's met, a tiny spark flickered as a pleasant warmth flooded them. Flushing, Max shyly pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sammy tilted his head curiously, but there was a strange gleam to his hazy eyes; amusement, perhaps? Then, Max's stomach rumbled with hunger. Sammy blinked, before a sweet laugh left; covering his muzzle as he did so. "Here," He said simply, willing to share his lunch; much to Max's shock. The pup opened his box, and was surprised to see two sandwiches as well as a couple of bottles of cold water. 

Huh.

Max was touched when Sammy handed over a sandwich; showing that it was a simple ham, including a bottle of fresh water. "T-Thanks," He mumbled, his cheeks tinted red; visible under his white fur. Sammy just smiled, and had taken a bite of his own sandwich, when something came over his face as his brow furrowed slightly. As if sensing his rising distress, Max lowered his arms; turning to Sammy with concern. He was worried when he saw the funny look in Sammy's eyes, his fur rising as his muscles tense in agitation. "Sammy?" He asked gently as the pup's arms slowly lowered; head bowed. 

_...plip plop...plip plop..._

Max's stubby ears twitched, barely catching the faint noise of water dripping; leaving the lagomorph greatly confused. The sinks, which were setup by the cubbyholes, were utterly bone dry. Then where was...?

Without warning, Sammy let out a pained groan; his eyes squeezed shut as he shuddered. His vision, which was already bad; had shadows bleeding into the corners. Sammy's lungs were growing heavy as his throat slowly sealed itself; his heart racing. His stomach was lurching as nausea was taking root, and his head felt like a storm was brewing there. At the same time, he felt a warm liquid dripping from his nose. Blinking owlishly, Sammy mechanically looked down, only to see bright red droplets staining the bread. That...was that...blood?

Urk -

Max jerked back with wide eyes as Sammy suddenly hunched over, his paws going to his muzzle as he broke into a violent coughing fit. Max placed a gentle paw on Sammy's back, his brow furrowing as he felt the pup shudder; his breathing coming out as loud wheezes. He could see that Sammy was turning pale under his fur, the poor thing was struggling to breathe as his coughing turned wet. Several kids, which included at least three humans and two cat morphs, looked up; just as Sammy's coughing started. The cat morphs were scared when they saw their fellow morph coughing violently; his body shaking. The rabbit saw them watching, his eyes pleading as he continued to rub soothing circles on the pup's back. "We need some help here!" He begged, when the pup gave one last wet cough. 

Thankfully, Miss Sarah had come running; alarmed by the wave of coughing. She knelt down to Sammy, her brown eyes scanning the pup carefully, before realization dawned on her. "Sammy," Her voice was gentle, but firm. "Did you go to the nurse's station before having lunch?" Max looked up sharply, his dark eyes wide, before narrowing slightly. Sammy didn't say anything, his paws coming away as he stared blankly. Sarah gently took his paws into her hand, before she turned white. There, staining the once soft brown fur, was a thick glob of dark red fluid.

Blood.

"Sammy?"

The little pup looked up weakly; blood dripping from his nose as his eyes showed a deep pain. _"I...Ní féidir liom ..."_ He rasped, his words coming out in a musical tone. Then, without warning, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed; only for Max to catch him.

"Sammy!"

.-.-.-.

_Maximus was quiet as he helped the hound to the Inn; his eyes thoughtful as he thought back to the ruins. He could not see a thing in the tunnel, but with how Sameth reacted; perhaps there had been something. Those strange words, though. Whatever was said, had greatly disturbed Sameth; so much so, that the hound had gone eerily silent. Getting the hound settled, Maximus took a step back. He was really concerned about his friend, having your throat constricted like that was not exactly a good thing. Biting his lip, Maximus decided that he would make sure that his friend was safe and would check him over for any more injuries._

_He gently guided his paws over Sameth; who was drifting, barely aware of his surroundings. Hm, he couldn't really feel anything, though he did feel Sameth's heart racing a bit. Sighing, Maximus stepped out so that he could gather some supplies; intending to treat what was most likely a bruised throat._

_Sameth, who was on the verge of an exhausted sleep, shivered as a cool, wet cloth was being gently rubbed against his tender throat. The cloth felt good against the bruised flesh, soothing away the pain as his eyes fluttered; meeting Maximus's concerned eyes. "M-Maximus...?" He rasped, instinctively reaching to his throat as it burned. Maximus held up a finger, as if to hush him. "Don't talk," He scolded. "You bruised your throat pretty badly," The lagomorph continued as he continued to clean the bruised skin. Then, the cloth fell from his paw as he stared at Sameth in disbelief. "Sameth..." Maximus whispered, a paw shakily reaching to cover his mouth. "Your eyes..." The hound tilted his head, a bit confused by the rabbit's reaction. What about his eyes?_

_"Th-they're gold..."_

_Sameth stared down at him shock, before the woman's ominous words came slamming back. About how he had the golden eyes, and that it was too late for him. Was this why his daddy always warned him about their bloodline...?_

_The golden eyes..._


	3. Bliain an Chairdis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing friendship as the days pass. A bond that would last for an eternity.
> 
> ...or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sickness and results of child abuse ahead.

Oh dear.

This was not turning out to be a good day for Sarah Smith. The young woman had been nearly overwhelmed as the students arrived on campus; going through the list of her newly assigned students. This year, however, there were more children assigned to her year, mostly humans; with the occasional morph.

She had seen the little pup being dropped off by who could only be described as their grandmother; and Sarah found the pup positively adorable. She was one of the few at this particular school who had training in the morph field; and she was good at her job. Sarah loved her students, especially the morphs as they were sweet. What? She was an animal lover, so sue her.

Sarah had gone through the files of her new students, remembering to make notes of those who would be troublesome or those with a medical condition. She had read the files of Sammy Hound, and was concerned when she saw the copy of his medical records and knew that she would be keeping a closer eye on the puppy.

Unfortunately, her colleague had stepped out to bring them back lunch; leaving her spread thin. Sarah was doing her best to keep an eye on a classroom full of young children, but she was but one person. So, in return, she failed to see the rising distress of the student in question; until she heard the pained coughing of a child.

Sarah whirled around, seeing that it was Sammy, who was coughing; his paws covering his muzzle as his breathing grew louder, more wheezy. It was as if he couldn't breathe; his body shaking from the harsh cough. She saw a little white rabbit had a paw on Sammy's back; rubbing soothing circles as their eyes darted about nervously. Realizing that something was terribly wrong, she hurried over; her heart sinking as fear tugged at her mind. Sammy's coughing was growing wetter, his skin growing pale under his fur; before giving one last, wet hack. His paws slowly came away, and he was staring blankly into space.

Alarmed, Sarah had gently taken his paws into her hands, before turning white. There, staining the soft brown fur, was a thick glob of dark red blood. He shakily looked up, blood dripping from his nose as his eyes reflected a deep pain. _"I...Ní féidir liom..."_ He rasped, his words coming out in a musical tone. Without warning, his eyes rolled back and he collapsed; only for the little rabbit to catch him.

The students who were watching, began to cry softly as Sammy suddenly jerked; his body twitching violently. Sarah, who was already pale, turned a ghostly white as the horrific realization dawned on her. She gently scooped the twitching pup into her arms and hurried out of the room and towards the nurses' station.

_"Súile Órga..."_

.-.-.-.

The end results weren't pretty.

Somehow, Sammy's left lung had collapsed, which had led to the coughing fit earlier. The force had aggravated his heart, triggering a heart attack in return. _Then_ , he had a minor seizure; all within a matter of minutes! However, the doctors wanted to keep Sammy in the hospital for a bit. There were some concerns about how frail his health was, and they wanted to keep a closer observation on him; at least, until he was stable enough to leave. It could be weeks before he could leave.

.-.-.-.

Jackie Cottontail looked at her baby brother in disbelief. It was a week after he started school, when he suddenly approached her with a most surprising request. The older lagomorph blinked owlishly as she cleaned out an ear, still unable to believe what he was asking for. Max, on the other hand, was huffing as he crossed his arms; sulking.

"You want me to hack your school's computers," She said slowly, a purple tinted strand of head fur overlapping her dark eyes. "for what again?" Max scowled, his eyes angry as he looked away. "I want you to find everything you can about my friend," He muttered. "The teachers are hiding something and I want to know what."

Okay...

Shaking her head, Jackie turned back to her computer with a sigh; but there was a slight smile crossing her lips. She started typing, her paws flying across the keyboard, humming softly. She, like many of their brothers and sisters, were concerned about their youngest sibling; Max. He had always been the wild child, always fluttering about with excitable energy that it wasn't easy for them to keep up with. So, imagine her surprise when after that first day, a teary-eyed Max came home looking worried about something. His once vibrant energy had dulled down, leaving a frightened and worried sick little rabbit. It took a lot of coaxing from them, but they managed to get the terrible news out of their brother.

Apparently, Maxy had made a friend; one that he had grown quite close to in such a short amount of time (or so they thought). A fellow morph, but of the canine variety; a sweet natured soul. Unfortunately, as the lunch hour progressed, the poor thing had a terrible coughing fit before passing out with a bloodied nose. Max had been left in a state of shock, utterly terrified for his new friend. The teacher aide who was there, had lifted the pup and hurried out of the room. Unfortunately, she never came back and an aide from a different class had stepped in to watch over the frightened students. There was never any news, and Max couldn't help it; he was terrified for his friend.

No one was saying _anything_.   
And he wanted to know **why**.

"I need a name, Maxy," She warned as her brother turned a light red; rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "Sammy," Max said quietly. "His name is Sammy." Jackie raised an eyebrow, before looking back to the screen. Alright, there shouldn't be too many canine morphs at the school.

One match found

**Bingo.**

(...)

**Name: Samuel James Hound**   
**Species: Canine**   
**Breed: Irish Wolfhound**   
**Fur: Chestnut**   
**Eyes: Honey Brown**

(...)

Okay, so that was the basics as for all morphs. Jackie peered closer, her eyes widening when she read the breed name, surprised. The Irish Wolfhound...wasn't that among the larger canine breeds? There was even a picture attached to the file, and Jackie found the tiny puppy positively adorable.

No wonder Max was infatuated.

(...)

** Family **

**Accalia Ciara Hound nee Lowe: Mother**   
**Brion Jonathon Hound: Father**   
**Ruth Jasmine Hound: Paternal Grandmother**

(...)

Interesting. A further inspection revealed a list of contact numbers, more than the usual morph attending school. This alone, raised the red flags in Jackie; making her wonder just what her little brother got himself involved with. She continued through the files, absentmindedly noting that the kid was Irish born and bred; before finally coming to a copy of his medical files.

Oh dear.

(...)

**Homocystinuria**   
**Bronchopulmonary Dysplasia**   
**Asthmatic**   
**Cardiomyopathy**

(...)

Aw hell.

Jackie felt her heart break as she read the file to herself; before something caught her attention. Her eyes widening slightly, Jackie hurriedly wrote down the list of conditions; quickly logging herself out and shutting the system down. Well, that computer would be out of order for awhile. Damn, she came real close to getting busted by the school's surprising security. 

"Well?" Max's soft voice aroused her from her darkening thoughts, causing her to look down with a soft frown; before an idea came to her. Jackie knew that if this ever got out, she would be inside juvie hall before she could blink; however, there was a way to keep this from getting out. So long as Max agreed to the deal, that is.

"Alright squirt," Max straightened up, his eyes alert as he looked from the dark screen to her, and back again. There was a determined look about him, and Jackie smiled slightly; knowing that her brother had picked his true companion, and at such a young age. She was proud of him for this, and would make sure that he knew it. "If anyone found out what I just did here," Jackie warned, placing a paw on her lap as she stared him down. "I could get sent away for some time." Max blinked, but nodded slowly. He may be young, but he wasn't stupid. "If you can keep quiet about this, I'll see about getting you some lessons on the Irish language."

Max tilted his head curiously. "Why Irish?" He questioned. "Your friend is Irish," She giggled, rubbing the soft head fur between his ears. "Why not learn the basics so you can talk with him when he gets back?" Max turned pink, looking away as he batted her paw. 

"Fine," He grumbled. 

.-.-.-.

Yelling.

That's all that seems to be happening these days. Ever since he was released from the hospital, Sammy's parents did nothing but argue. Their arguments were needlessly cruel and unwanted at times. Thankfully, if you wanted to call it like that, their arguments hadn't gotten physical.

Yet, anyway.

"Sammy?"

At the soft call of his name, the pup poked his head out; squinting slightly. He relaxed as he recognized the blurry features of his grandma. The elderly hound seemed tired, her frame dripping with weariness. And to be honest, it wasn't surprising. When Brion and Accalia got into an argument, it was almost impossible to break the two up. It took a great deal of energy just to keep them from ripping each other's throat.

Ruth, who had been washing the dishes, had immediately ceased actions when she heard her son break out into a series of rapid Irish; snapping at his wife with surprising heat. Accalia, well, she could be vicious with her words; slipping into a mixture of Irish and Welsh, and boy, was she pissed. Shaking her head, Ruth placed the dish back down; concerned for her grandson. This was becoming an unhealthy environment for a sickly child; the resulting stress could lead to a massive setback in recovery. Frowning deeply, she grabbed a dry towel and proceeded to dry her paws and head upstairs to check on Sammy. Anyway, it was about time for another round of medicine.

It wasn't long before she found him curled up under his covers, shaking like a little leaf. Calling his name softly, Sammy finally poked his head out; his hazy eyes blinking owlishly. He was looking a bit pale, clutching at his covers; the oxygen tank nestled at his side, but the little tubing had fallen out at one point.

"Oh Sammy," Ruth sighed as she carefully sat down on his bed; readjusting the tubing. He winced at the rough sensation of it sliding into his nose once more; within moments, his lungs felt a bit more clearer. 

_"Cén fáth..."_ He swallowed thickly, his voice rougher than normal; unconsciously slipping into his native tongue. _"Cén fáth a bhfuil siad i gcónaí yelling?"_ Sammy whispered, feeling his eyes cloud up with tears. _"An ndearna mé rud éigin mícheart?"_

Oh dear.

"No Sammy," She soothed, gently rubbing the soft fur on his head; mindful of her strength. "Your parents," Ruth hesitated, as if unsure about something. "well, they just can't see what a little miracle you are." Sammy leaned into the gentle touch, his eyes closed as he hummed softly. With all of the arguments lately, his parents were becoming more and more distant.

_"Mothaíonn sé chomh deas,"_ He sighed, his lips curling into a pleased little smile. Ruth chuckled, fighting back the urge to coo. With him being so young, Sammy wasn't able to control his instincts all that well. The head, ears and even a canine's belly was their weak spot; just one gentle rub would get them into a lazy state of sheer joy. 

Sammy was so cute!

"Come now, child," She cooed as he pouted. "It's time for your medicine." Sammy sulked, but knew that it was a necessary evil. He straightened up, turning his head to the small bedside stand; where his grandmother opened the drawer. Moments later, she was pulling out a small roll-wrap, along with several bottles of various sizes and thickness (a couple were at least clear). The balm treatment would happen before bedtime.

_"Is fuath liom é seo,"_ He grumbled, reluctantly holding out his right arm. Ruth smiled sadly as she undid the small roll; revealing a variety of syringes. "I know you do, Sammy," She said softly; withdrawing a small syringe and taking one of the clear bottles, which was filled with a greenish fluid. "But," She murmured as she loaded the syringe with the medicine. "It helps you get better." Sammy looked away with a huff, still sulking over the large amount of medicine that he was required to take daily. Ruth gently tapped the syringe, knocking out any air pockets, before gently pressing the needle into the crook of his arm.

Sammy hissed as the needle slowly slid into sensitive flesh. Moments later, the prick was followed by a burning sensation, then melted into an icy numbness. "Anyway," Ruth giggled as he looked up curiously. "Don't you want to get better so that you can see your friend again?" He blinked owlishly, before his cheeks darkened. That's right, he did make a new friend, hadn't he? "May I know their name?" Ruth asked gently as she prepped another needle for the second clear bottle; which was filled with an ominous red fluid. Sammy's flush darkened further as his heart fluttered. "Max," He murmured, his voice soft.

"His name is Max."

.-.-.-.

It was somewhere around the second week of October, when Sammy Hound finally returned to class. Early that Monday morning, as he was being dropped off for the day, the older students were horrified by the sight. The tiny puppy was looking imploringly up at his grandmother; holding her paw as he looked back to the school campus with a nervous gaze, and not one of the older students could blame him.

Whatever had led to his collapse, had him hooked up to a portable oxygen tank; a tank which was kept in the little green bag that he was holding in his other paw. A thin pair of breathing tubes was kept in his nose, which was, of course, hooked to the tank; indicating that his breathing wasn't very good. This gave him a more vulnerable appearance, and well, there was one thing that ran rampant no matter where you looked.

Bullying.

If you showed even an _ounce_ of vulnerability, a clear bully would target you relentlessly. It was worse, if this bully was apart of a pack; which could lead to some serious consequences. Hopefully, the poor thing had an ally of his own.

And luckily, he did.

(...)

Sammy was nervous as he was finally deemed stable enough to go back to school. His grandmother was dutifully dropping him off, and well, he was scared. A lot had happened since that day, and he knew how vulnerable he was now; having to rely on an oxygen tank. Sammy wasn't too sure how the other students would treat him; he would find out soon enough, wouldn't he?

_"Dia duit Sam."_

Sammy froze, blinking rapidly. A quick look to his grandmother, confirmed his suspicions; she was surprised by the sudden voice. It was rough, and their accent was terrible, but the intent was clear. Someone was truly speaking in his native language. He shakily looked up, only to meet the warm, dark eyes of Max.

"M-Max?" He rasped, his voice rough from disuse. "D-Did y-you just...?" Sammy trailed off, shaking his head as Max flushed, looking down shyly, kicking at the ground as he did so. "I-I wanted to learn," Max mumbled, his cheeks visibly red. "My sister, well, she got me the lessons," He stuttered. Sammy couldn't believe it, and even Ruth looked touched by the admission. "M-Max," Sammy smiled, his heart racing. Max squeaked when Sammy suddenly hugged him; wrapping his thin arms around the startled lagomorph. _"Go raibh maith agat,"_ Sammy breathed, confusing Max greatly as he squirmed a bit.

"He said, _thank you_ , dearie," Ruth said with a soft, sweet smile; placing a paw on Sammy's shoulder. The pup blushed and hastily let go; embarrassed by his sudden reaction. Max tilted his head, confused. "Well, why wouldn't I?" He questioned, with a childlike curiosity. "Sammy's my friend," Max sounded so sure of himself that Sammy grinned toothily as Ruth chuckled.

"Thank you Max," She said, giving the embarrassed lagomorph a gentle smile. "Thank you for being there for my grandson." Ruth then knelt down, gently hugging the pup. "I'll see you tonight then," She told him as he nodded shyly. To help with the increase of medical bills, Ruth had been forced to do double shifts at the prison, much to her annoyance.

An annoyance.  
But a necessary one.

.-.-.-.

_"Samhain?" Maximus asked curiously, tilting his head as he watched Sameth. The hound flushed, placing the old photo of his daddy down on the table; giving the barest of nods. "My family has celebrated it for many years," He said softly, his eyes dim as his mind became lost in what was once wonderful times. Maximus hummed softly, still curious about this Samhain, as he had never heard about it. Or perhaps he did, and simply forgot about it? His memory wasn't all that good, never was, actually._

_"It is our way of celebrating the great harvest," Sameth murmured. "And to honor those of the past." He smiled sadly, making notes to leave a candle for his daddy. "After all, if you can't learn from the past," Sameth stood up slowly, mindful of his now stiff back. "How are you supposed to survive the future?"_

.-.-.-.

**_H-Halloween...?_ **

Sammy tilted his head, listening as Miss Sarah spoke of what would happen on that faithful day. The younger years had the chance of dressing up in their favorite costumes, while those in their year got to have a little party. The kids cheered at the idea of dressing up, especially the sweets that they were sure to gorge on.

Except...

Sammy didn't celebrate Halloween.

Later, during lunch, Max decided to approach Sammy about the subject; as he had seen the disturbed look in Sammy's hazy eyes. He waited patiently for the canine to return after his usual run in the nurse's office; eager to learn more about his friend. When Sammy sat down with his lunch, the little lagomorph pounced eagerly.

"What's so bad about the party?" He asked with a little smile. Sammy blinked, before flushing as he looked down. "I, uh, don't celebrate Halloween," He said with a sheepish smile. Unknowingly, his innocent words caught the attention of several students; leaving them rather shocked.

Whoops.

"Who doesn't celebrate Halloween?" One boy; red haired and brown eyes, asked hotly. "You get to dress up whatever you want," One girl; a pretty blue eyed blond, added. "Plus, you get free candy!" A blue eyed brunette boy piped up. 

"What's not to like?" 

Sammy was a beet red, he was blushing so hard that you could see it through his fur. He hadn't realized that he had been loud enough for his classmates to hear. Oh, why did Max have to put him on the spot like this? Unfortunately, Miss Sarah had seen and heard the commotion; immediately coming over to check on them.

"Sammy?"

The pup looked up, now mortified as the teacher aide had come over and was looking down at him with a stern gaze. "It's just," He swallowed thickly. "My family doesn't celebrate Halloween." He looked up wearily, as if expecting to be scolded or something. "We celebrate Samhain." Sarah was surprised by the sudden admission. Samhain was an ancient traditional holiday that dated back thousands of years. She had no idea that there were people who celebrated it, as Halloween was the more modernized, accepted holidays around. This was interesting, and perhaps a way to teach the kids about their history?

"What is Samhain?" Someone asked loudly.

Oh!

"Samhain is where we celebrate the great harvest," Sammy said with an eager smile. "A great feast is always held," He continued as Sarah hummed softly. It was understandable. "But," Sammy's brow furrowed slightly. "My parents always act funny that night," He mumbled, his voice so quiet that you could easily have missed it; but not Miss Sarah. This raised a red flag in the woman, leaving her a bit uneasy by the ominous words.

"We believe that on Samhain, that the gateway between realms becomes thin," Sammy smiled when he saw the realization dawning on some of the students. "allowing our ancestors to visit." He giggled when several kids had their jaws dropped and Max shook his head in disbelief. As the other kids went back to their lunch, Max cast a sidelong glance to Sammy. "Guess you celebrate it after all," He mused as Sammy blinked owlishly. "I guess," Sammy muttered, looking down before inwardly grimacing. Something told him that Samhain this year was not going to be a pleasant one.

For him, that is.

.-.-.-.

Things settled down after that, at least, for awhile. The classroom life took a darker turn after the Thanksgiving holiday, raising red flags for the teachers.

Max was practically bouncing as his sister dropped him off for the day; eager to see Sammy once again. His excitement slowly died, upon entering the classroom and seeing a strangely subdued Sammy sitting at his seat; looking down at his desk. A chill went down the lagomorph's spine as he slowly approached his friend. 

"Sammy?" His voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, reaching a paw out to reassure the canine. "Is everything okay?" The pup cringed, pulling away; but stubbornly refused to look up. Something wasn't right, even the lagomorph knew that there was something bothering Sammy. But, what could it be? Sammy refused to look up, nor would he speak. He was silent and sullen, staring numbly down at his desk. However, as lunch rolled around, Max couldn't contain himself any longer and sat down next to Sammy; much to the canine's unease.

"Sammy," Max said slowly. "What the heck is going on with you?" The little rabbit tilted his head, a bit hurt when Sammy wouldn't look up. "Why have you been ignoring me all morning?" The canine was silent, his paws were beginning to shake as his shoulders quivered. Max straightened up, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Sammy," Max gently lifted Sammy's chin only to freeze in shock.

"Sammy! What happened?!"

To Max's eternal shock, Sammy's left eye was completely sealed shut. The tender flesh an ugly shade of purple, visible even under his fur. Sammy sniffed, pearly tears beginning to trickle from his good eye; his body shaking as he struggled to remain calm. Max was startled when Sammy's thin arms wrapped around him, bringing him into a hug; as he cried softly. Instinctively, Max began rubbing soothing circles on the pup's back; his heart pounding as his eyes darkened with rage. Someone, he wasn't sure who, had the gall to hurt _his_ Sammy. And whoever they were, he was gonna make them pay dearly.

Wait a minute...

_His?_

.-.-.-.

_For once, the weather was pleasant for the day. Not a dark cloud to be seen among the endless blue abyss; the warm sun shining softly. And to their luck, there wasn't even a case for them. Thus, leaving them to enjoy the rare occasion._

_"Finally!" Maximus said with an exuberant grin and a flare of his thin arms. "A day for us to actually relax!" Sameth chuckled, covering his muzzle as his golden eyes lit with mirth. "Are you always this dramatic?" He teased as Maximus looked up at him with mischievous eyes. "Depends on the occasion," He said lightly. Sameth shook his head, still amused by his partner's words. Well, since they had the day to themselves for once, what should they do? The weather was rather lovely, after all. "Why not a picnic?" Maximus suggested, catching the hound's attention._

_A picnic?_

_"Sure!" Maximus said cheerfully, causing Sameth's muscles to tense slightly. Had - had he said that out loud? Inwardly frowning, Sameth looked down to meet Maximus' bemused gaze; his dark eyes full of mischief as he smiled. "There's an area that I found at the park," Maximus continued, his grin widening slightly. "Hardly anyone goes there," He looked oddly pleased with himself. "Which makes it the perfect spot for a picnic!" Sameth raised an eyebrow, but gave the barest of nods._

_We'll see._

(...)

_After fixing a basket full of goodies, they were off; and Maximus was surprised to learn that Sameth was a rather good cook. It turned out, that Sameth's wife; Evangeline, was a horrible cook. In fact, she was bad enough that she could literally burn water; baffling the lagomorph greatly._

_How was that even possible?_

_As they were walking down the street, a shadow seemed to overcome Sameth; when the hound suddenly shuddered, a cold chill going down his spine. Maximus stopped in mid-stride, having felt the violent shiver going through him; looking up with concern. "Sameth?" The rabbit was concerned when Sameth froze on the spot. The hound was so still, his arms slowly dropping to the side; the basket hung limply in his left paw. His golden eyes were dim, a visible film having formed over them. His brow was furrowed slightly, his breathing was growing harsher; and his heart was racing. Unknown to Maximus, something was taking shape before Sameth's vision, and it was an unpleasant sight, to say the least._

_From the corner of his eye, Sameth saw what appeared to be an emaciated human; male, judging by the broader shoulders, staggering behind a young couple - who did not see this 'human'. The man was decidedly gaunt with bone white skin stretched over his frail bones, thin and bony arms where it appeared his nails were longer than the average human, and a sunken in gaze._

_Soulless black eyes met cloudy gold._

_The being gave a cruel smile, placing a clawed nail to dark, gray tinged lips; before slyly looking to the right. Following its gaze, Sameth saw a small group of human children happily playing by a creek. Oh, had they reached the park already? Wait, the hound tensed as he saw something hovering over the children._

Ní féidir a bheith, _he thought in disbelief._

_There, placing a webbed clawed hand on a child's shoulder, was a watery beast shaped vaguely like a human. They were rather tall with murky green skin and a shaggy sun-kissed mane; a long devilish tail with a tuft of golden fur that whipped back and forth angrily. Its solid blue-gray orbs reflected a deep hunger as it kept a keen eye on the children._

_"Sameth?"_

_The hound snapped to attention, his eyes clearing up as the forms of the two suddenly vanished. It was as if there was nothing there, merely the remnants of a bad dream. However, Sameth was wide awake. He was shivering, his fur standing on end, his breathing painful as his heart raced like mad. "Sameth, snap out of it!"_

_Oh..._   
_Maximus._

_The hound, breathing deeply looked down to see that the lagomorph had tugged rather painfully on his free paw; dark eyes worried. "What happened back there?" The rabbit hissed, as clarity returned to Sameth once more. Sameth shuddered, his stomach lurching as bile rose up. "Nothing," He muttered, shaking his head as he fought back the sudden nerves._

_"It was nothing."_

.-.-.-.

The temperatures were dropping as the days slowly passed; giving way to crisp, cool airs. Every morning, you would wake up to a light layer of frost covering the ground. It wouldn't be long before the first snow would pass by; a magical event shared by many eager children.

Well...not all children.

Sammy Hound had changed greatly over the last three months. Ever since his collapse that faithful day, he had somehow, became the baby brother of everyone at Hillard. Oh, the students may _think_ they were being clever with their actions, but Sammy wasn't blind; yet. He saw how they acted, and the fact that their attitudes reminded him of the nurses at the hospital; did not help them.

With the temperatures changing, several of the morph students had started growing their winter coats; to say the least. It was interesting, watching as those particular students had their fur turning thick and shaggy; making it easier for them to get through the colder months. In some cases, it was adorable! Sammy's fur had been thickening, just a bit, over the last couple of weeks, becoming soft fluff. He was opting more for a simple dark green turtleneck and black pants as the temperatures dropped; and luckily, his pads kept his paws from feeling too much of the slowly changing environment.

"Sammy!"

The pup looked up, to see that Max was running up to him; and oddly enough, he wasn't wearing any winter clothes. Odd, did the lagomorph not feel the temperature change like others? Max didn't look like he was uncomfortable, if anything, he was as relaxed as possible. Huh, you learn something new every day. The rabbit was a little out of breath, having struggled to keep up with the slightly bigger hound. School had been quite for once, and with Winter Break right around the corner, Max wanted to give Sammy his present; even if the hound didn't celebrate the regular holidays.

"Here," Max gently pressed the small, wrapped gift into Sammy's paws; knowing that the hound's vision wasn't all that good. Sammy blinked as he felt the small package carefully. "A...present?" His innocent curiosity caused Max's heart to ache in return. "Yeah," He murmured, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"One of my sisters helped me get it," Max mumbled as Sammy tilted his head. "I think you'll like it," Max felt his cheeks heat up as Sammy smiled softly. "Thank you, Max," He said gently, earning another blush and an embarrassed babble of who knows what from Max. Sammy giggled, his hazy eyes seemingly bright as he laughed.

So cute!

.-.-.-.

Winter break came and went, leaving the city under a soft white blanket. It was a lovely sight, seeing fresh snow coating the land; icicles of various sizes and thickness lining the buildings, and the skies were so clear, a soft endless blue. However, as the kids returned after their break, every one noticed something was wrong.

Sammy Hound wasn't there.  
He didn't come to school the next day, either. 

It fact, Sammy didn't come back until about two weeks into the new year. When the small pup finally entered the classroom on the third week of January, it was with great shock as silence fell upon his fellow classmates. The teachers and Miss Sarah felt their hearts break at such a sight.

Sammy's left eye was wrapped with a soft gauze, and the pure white bandages stood out against his brown fur. He was favoring his left side, almost hesitant to put weight down on his leg; his breathing was heavier, somehow, wetter if possible. And, as he tenderly took his seat, the right sleeve of his shirt rode up slightly, revealing an ugly bruise that was visible under his fur. Even his clothes seemed to hang off his shivering frame.

It was at that moment, that the teachers and Miss Sarah realized, with suspicion that maybe, just maybe, one of their students' home life may not be what they had first assumed. Unfortunately, there wasn't much the staff could do. If Sammy refused to speak up about it, legally, the teachers could not help out.

Getting up from his seat, Max strode over to the silent pup; before he gently pulled Sammy into his arms, much to the pup's shock. Sammy blinked owlishly, before his thin arms shakily reached up and hugged back; his body shaking as his one eye grew cloudy. Max patiently rubbed soothing circles on Sammy's back, his dark eyes narrowing as he felt his ribs; knowing that this was not a good thing.

_"Tá sé ceart go leor,"_ Max was proud of himself, for focusing on his language lessons. _"Feicfidh tú, Sammy,"_ The rabbit said soothingly, feeling the hot tears hitting his shoulder as the pup cried himself to sleep. Sammy was a total sweetheart, Max couldn't understand who would want to hurt him like this.

Why was there such evil in the world?

.-.-.-.

Valentine's Day?

The school principal, had announced earlier that morning that it would be a special day. A day where you could spend it with your secret crush. Sammy looked up from his work, tilting his head curiously as his teacher finished explaining what would happen. Valentines would be given out and small chocolates would be given to everyone. Sammy inwardly frowned, his eyes looking downwards. Valentine's Day was not an enjoyable one in the Hound household, not anymore. His parents had married on that day, so many years ago; but that was also the same day when he first went to the hospital. 

Yeah...

And with the dark mutterings between his parents, and the looks his grandma would give them; this was not to be a good day, either. He huffed, looking bitter as he went back to his maths. It was like the entire world was against him.

Was he cursed or something?

.-.-.-.

_Maximus, for once, felt relaxed as he walked into their office that faithful morning. He couldn't believe how his life had been since his first run-in with Sameth Hound. Throughout his life, Maximus always had this emptiness, an eerie chill sinking deeply into his bounds. But, when he met the detective, that chill had been dispersing bit by bit; leaving the lagomorph in a pleasant haze._

_"Sameth!" He said with a cheerful smile, but, that spark of joy left as he saw the hound at his desk; staring numbly at a worn letter. Looking closely, Maximus saw that Sameth appeared to be in shock, looking rather pale under his fur; his hazy eyes staring blankly. To Maximus' concern, he saw tears pooling in Sameth's golden orbs; the liquid gold seemingly darker than normal. "Sameth?" The rabbit called, placing a small paw on Sameth's right arm. "What is it?" His eyes spotted the letter, but he was waiting for his friend to speak; knowing it would be rude and a break of trust should he read the letter himself._

_Sameth swallowed thickly, his heart sinking as he saw that Maximus was the one by his side. "S-She's gone..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. The rabbit tensed, his arm stilling as his dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Whose gone, Sameth?" Maximus' voice was gentle and soothing, and that was what broke Sameth._

_"Evangeline...she left."_

_Maximus froze, his eyes wide as the painful cry broke through the shock. He stared blankly, before his confusion turned to a boiling rage. "She did what?" His voice, while soft, was sharp. Sameth gestured to the letter with a pained whine. "She left yesterday," Sameth whispered. "she took Ruth with her."_

_Oh Sameth._

_Maximus felt his heart break, seeing the mournful look in Sameth's eyes. He had only heard about Evangeline, and the sweet tales that his friend would always say and the love in his eyes, Maximus knew that Sameth loved her very much. His heart grew cold and for a moment, his eyes flashed a dark red as energy flickered ominously around him. That wench had no right to abandon Sameth, and having the gall to take away his only child? She was dead, no doubt about it. The lagomorph was seething with barely contained rage, his blood boiling as he listened to his friend's pained whimpers; the broken cries truly heartbreaking. Maximus then did something rather unexpected, for him, anyway._

_The lagomorph instinctively jumped into Sameth's lap; snuggling into the lean body as he wrapped his arms around the hound's waist. "It's alright, Sameth," He said soothingly. "Please don't leave me," Sameth whispered, his arms tightening around the rabbit who chuckled softly._

_"Never, Sameth."_

.-.-.-.

Sammy laughed with delight as Max told him about some of the antics his siblings had been getting into. "How many siblings do you have?" The pup asked, calming down as he tilted his head. "Let's see," Max tapped his chin in thought as he pondered over his rather large clan. "Right now at home, I have six sister and six brothers," He mused.

Sammy, who had been taking a sip of water, suddenly choked on his breath. Coughing harshly, he looked at Max in sheer disbelief. "Six _each_?" He gaped as Max snickered. "Yep, as well as three aunts and four uncles, and an assortment of cousins that you don't even wanna know," He said with an impish smile.

Wow.

"What about you, Sammy?" The pup blinked, his cheeks reddening slightly. The temperatures were becoming warmer as winter was giving way to spring, leaving many morphs miserable as their winter coats were shedding over the rising temperatures. Thankfully, Sammy wasn't off too bad, a bit flushed here and there; but he was otherwise comfortable.

"Well," He mumbled, wringing his paws nervously. "It's always been me, my parents and my grandmother." The pup's brow furrowed slightly. "My grandma...she moved out last month," He frowned slightly. "And my parents, well, they're never happy anymore." Sammy inwardly winced at his words. 

Oh.

Max hesitated, biting his lower lip; mindful of his sharpening teeth, his eyes darting to the side carefully. Should he or shouldn't he? Well, it wasn't like it was going to hurt anyone...right?

"I got something for you," The rabbit sang, catching Sammy's attention. The pup turned an inquiring gaze on the bemused lagomorph. "Close your eyes," Max continued, and Sammy couldn't help but listen. Sammy willingly closed his eyes, breathing softly and was startled when something cold was placed around his neck with surprising gentleness.

"Okay, you can look now!"

The pup opened his eyes, looking down curiously. There, dangling around his neck was a simple silver chain; a necklace that held a beautiful golden ring. "M-Max?" Sammy stammered, gently feeling the ring and was touched as he felt the words that had been painstakingly carved into the band.

**Friends forever**

"We'll always be friends, right Sammy?" Max asked cheerfully as Sammy smiled softly; his eyes tearing up. "Yeah, we will," He agreed with a teary smile. His joy promptly vanished, as a chill went down his spine.

"Oh, Sammy!~"

Uh-oh...

Max was curious, but grew concerned when he saw where Sammy was looking. A most curious black car had pulled up to the campus. The car was long and sleek, a rather expensive looking model; the type, Max wasn't sure. All he knew, was that the car cost a _lot_ of money.

Striding forward was a rather pretty female canine morph; an older looking version of Sammy, but with grumpy blue eyes, was leaning casually by the car. The female canine had light sun-kissed fur and icy blue eyes; her head fur fell around her in a thick range of messy curls. She looked nice enough, but good lord, Sammy was shaking like a leaf. "Ma?" He squeaked, his hazy eyes wide as he looked from the approaching morph to the car with great unease. Max stopped, looking back at Sammy with wide eyes. Wait, this morph was his _mother_?! Sammy looked nothing like her, if anything, he took more after his father; if that was the one by the car.

_"Teacht anois, Sammy,"_ She cooed, her voice seemingly sweet and kind. However, Sammy saw the harshness to her eyes, and he was getting a bad feeling. Why was she here? She was a bit rough as she grabbed his left wrist, and tugged him away. _"Tá sé in am dul,"_ She was a little too cheerful, and Sammy saw that some kids were curious but looked away as they realized it was just his mother.

They could not see the danger.  
Not even Max.

_"Téigh,"_ Sammy sounded shaken. _"Dul cá háit?"_ His mother turned her head, and there was an odd smile to her muzzle, and her eyes...Sammy fought back a shiver; her eyes promised a great deal of pain - for him. _"Cén fáth, an turas bóthair ar ndóigh."_

**_R-Road trip...?_**

Another sharp tug, and Sammy winced as his wrist protested from the harsh movement; a bruise was sure to form. Feeling his heart sink, Sammy looked back to Max with what felt like the final time; a single tear fell from his eye.

_"Slán, Max..."_

As Sammy was lead away, Max felt his heart shatter; a chill going down his spine. Why...why did it feel like he was making the biggest mistake that would haunt him? Seeing the mournful look in Sammy's eyes, Max felt like a real eel. He turned away with a huff, but stopped as he felt a hot liquid trickling down his face. Confused, he reached up to his eyes; wiping it away.

Tears.  
He was crying.

"Sammy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, it was a _fear grota_ and a _fuath_ that Sameth was seeing


	4. Gealtacht na Soul I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horror of what the Hounds had done, finally dawns on everyone.
> 
> Oh, look! Sammy makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there are signs of abuse in this chapter

"Sammy!" Ruth Hound called for her grandson as she finally arrived at Hillard. It had been a long and treacherous seven months for her, having seen enough of the hellish storm that was brewing between her son and daughter-in-law. It had finally reached the point, where she could no longer stand by.

Finding herself a good, well respected judge, Ruth had gone into a prolonged custodial battle. There was no way in Lugh's name she was going to leave her precious grand baby in the paws of Brion and Accalia any longer. Thus, the lengthy fight. However, she had been granted full rights of Sammy just last week; much to her joy.

And so, she spent a good part of that time getting her new home prepared; making sure that everything was puppy-proof. Ruth was determined to give him the childhood that he so rightfully deserved. She was, however, concerned as she had been forced to move out last month; and hoped that he was safe. Ruth was regretful that she had gotten to the school a little later than she wanted, but she was here now. There was but a problem, though. Ruth couldn't find her grandson anywhere on the campus. So, the question was, where on earth could Sammy even be?

Unknown to Ruth, she had caught the attention of the students who were still there; as well as the staff members who were keeping an eye on the kids as they were being picked up. Many recognized the aging female as the one who would occasionally bring little Sammy to school. She was clearly a relative, and looked quiet worried as her tired eyes scanned the campus carefully.

Seeing her growing agitation, one student helpfully went to get Miss Sarah; knowing that she was one of the aides who looked after the little ones. It took about ten minutes, before the woman was seen approaching the aging hound with a surprising careful air; as if knowing something that the watching students did not.

"Mam?" The hound turned, revealing tired eyes and straightened up as Miss Sarah approached her. "My name is Sarah Smith, an aide," Sarah introduced herself, mindful of her manners. While similar to their mortal brethren, morphs; especially in canines, could become agitated quite easily. And well, no one could blame Miss Smith for being weary. "My name is Ruth Hound," The aging hound said quietly, her eyes still scanning the campus nervously. "I'm here to pick up my grandson, Samuel." Sarah seemed to perk up, her eyes softening at the mentioning of the sweet natured pup.

Oh - oh dear.

Where _was_ Sam?

.-.-.-.

Deciding that it was best to continue this where there were no prying ears, Sarah lead the old hound to a classroom that she knew was currently empty. Along the way, she learned more about her charge, and found it sweet. Despite his young age, Sammy was incredibly intelligent, and rather observant. It was heartbreaking to hear about his rough birth, and the fact that he spent a good portion of his young life in hospitals. When he wasn't hospitalized, his parents kept him fairly isolated from other children; which was suspicious in itself.

Sammy, unlike most children his age, wasn't that fond of sugary sweets. She found that to be a good thing, though. He did, however have a penchant for fresh fruits; preferring his grandmother's fruit tarts as his go-to snack. But with his health constantly fluctuating, Sammy was kept on a strict diet. As to why she was here, was rather simple. Ruth Hound was now the official guardian of her grandson. Apparently, she and her fellow teachers had been right about their suspicions on Sammy's home life; it wasn't an easy one, to say the least.

"The only one who would know, would be Max," Sarah mused as Ruth hummed softly. That was true. Sammy and Max had a bond that hadn't been seen in a long time. Thankfully, Miss Sarah got a student who had stayed after to make up for a test, to run out to the playground to grab Max Cottontail; much to the student's unease.

The teachers were a little unaware of this, but Max was just a tiny might unstable. The student reluctantly nodded and gone on to grab the crazy rabbit, praying that the school nurse was still in the building. After all, they were going to be needing the nurse very, _very_ soon.

(...)

Max was scowling as he was rudely shoved into an empty classroom, his sharp teeth stained with fresh blood; glaring at the student who he had bitten. He hadn't been to happy by being dragged away, and rudely bit the kid on the arm; earning a smack in return followed by some soft, angry cursing. Rubbing his head, Max looked around and was surprised to see Miss Sarah there, along with an aging female hound. Wait, he knew the hound, didn't he? Looking closer, Max saw the similarities between his friend and the hound, before recalling her. It was Sammy's grandmother; Ruth!

"You're Sammy's grandma," Max said slowly. "aren't you?" She gave a slight nod, adjusting her gray jacket carefully, as she met his gaze calmly. Ruth just raised an eyebrow, noting the blood staining his teeth, but was otherwise calm; not unlike Miss Sarah, who looked a little unnerved. 

Wait a minute...

"Is this about Sammy?" Max's voice got quiet, if not a little shaken as his heart started to race. As if realizing something, Miss Sarah knelt down, her eyes soft and understanding. "Would you like it if I called one of your family members to be here?" Max blinked, before nodding as he looked down shakily. Come to think of it, wasn't Jackie at home?

.-.-.-.

_Sameth looked at the paperwork with a frown, his brows furrowing slightly. It had taken him nearly a fortnight to recover from the abrupt departure of his wife; nearly breaking his heart. Sameth was thankful that he at least had Maximus by his side; who was becoming quite the mother hen himself._

_"Hey Sameth," The lagomorph greeted warmly as he entered their shared office. After Evangeline left, Maximus promptly moved in; unwilling to leave Sameth alone, even for a moment. "Another case?" He asked curiously, before noting the frown the hound had. "More like a lead, my friend," Sameth murmured, laying the papers out on his desk. "Do you remember that cult we were asked to look into, a few months back?" Maximus frowned a bit, but nodded slowly. "Well, they've been sighted," Sameth said flatly, before rubbing at his tired eyes. He had been awake for far too long, as exhaustion was tugging at his senses. Maximus looked up sharply, his dark eyes wide with shock. "What?" He swallowed thickly._

_"Where?"_

_Sameth sighed tiredly. "That's just it," He grumbled. "There's a conflict of information," Sameth glared at the papers, a hint of annoyance reflecting in his golden eyes. "Supposedly, there has been sightings in Weston Virginia, as well as Salem Massachusetts." Maximus hopped up onto a chair, peering at the paperwork._

_Hold on a tick..._

_A faint sense of something nudged at Maximus' mind. He looked from the provided photographs of both locations, thinking carefully. Weston Virginia was a seemingly ordinary town, even if there were problems happening at the local institution, but, he had a feeling that wasn't the place for an ominous cult._

_Salem, on the other hand..._

_"There." He pointed to Salem. Sameth perked up, looking at him carefully. "Are you sure about that?" He asked softly, gathering the papers up as Maximus hummed softly. "Call it a hunch," He mumbled, rubbing at his left arm; looking uneasy. Actually, now that Sameth thought about it, he shouldn't have been surprised._

_He did know his history, after all._

_Looks like they were heading to Salem Massachusetts, one of America's most haunted towns. As he straightened his desk up, a chill went down Sameth's spine; his eyes dimming slightly. Why oh why, was he getting a bad feeling about this?_

.-.-.-.

It took about twenty minutes before Jacqueline Cottontail and her brother, Earl, showed up at the school; concerned about the call that they had received. It had been surprising for those who were still on campus, to see the two lagomorphs arriving. Jacqueline was your typical goth/punk girl. Strands of her head fur was dyed a bright purple, her dark eyes worried. She had on a dark purple tee, black jeans and a black velvet collar. The male next to her; Earl, had wilder head fur and the same impossibly dark eyes. He wore a gray shirt, dark jeans and a green jacket.

Max was surprised to see that Earl was with her, wasn't he on his way to military academy or something? Maybe that was one of his cousins that was to go instead? Oh, who was he kidding? He honestly didn't care what his relatives were up to, he was worried about his friend more. 

"What's going on here?" Earl asked curiously, his voice light with an unknown accent. "Maxy?" Jackie knelt down, seeing the fear in her baby brother's eyes. His eyes were beginning to water, as he was realizing the implications behind Miss Hound's silence. Breathing deeply, Max swiped at his eyes, feeling the hot tears; sniffling before Jackie drew him into her arms. "It's Sammy," Max whispered, clutching at his sister. Jackie and Earl tensed, their ears twitching as they recognized the name as Max's companion. Jackie cooed softly, rubbing soothing circles on Max's back; the soft croons and the gentle reassurance was enough to cause the little rabbit to break down into tears as Earl quietly gathered the information they so desperately needed.

"...so it was Sammy's parents who hurt him," Earl finally said after Miss Hound finished. The hound frowned slightly. "It was more on Accalia's part," She muttered, her voice hard. "Brion was always a coward." Ruth's eyes narrowed as she huffed. "I don't know where I went wrong with that boy," She growled, ignoring the flinch of the others as she bared her sharp teeth in anger.

"You've spent all these months trying to gain custody over your grandson," Earl continued, fighting back his natural instinct to submit. Ruth Hound may be old, but there was still an air of danger about her, almost like a predator. "And you were finally granted full rights just a week ago," The lagomorph continued, his eyes narrowed as he thought about what he had just learned.

Wait -

"Maxy?" Jackie pulled back, looking down at her brother, whose eyes were reddening from his tears. "What happened when you last saw Sammy?" Something was nagging at her thoughts; something dark, and she hoped to god that she was wrong. If not, this could possibly break her brother for good. Max swallowed thickly, as he tried to recall the event only an hour ago. "A-A weird black car pulled up front a-and two morphs got out," He said weakly. "The driver looked a-a lot like Sammy," As he spoke, he caught Ruth's attention; who was looking more and more nervous by the minute. "But...he had blue eyes."

Ruth winced.

"That would be Brion," She murmured. "He inherited my mother's eyes," Ruth looked down at her paws, a cold sweat gripping her as her heart raced. "A-another came to us, but she looked nothing like Sammy!" Max protested. Oh yes, Ruth grimaced. That sounded like Accalia to her, that girl always rubbed her the wrong way; as if there was something not quite right about the Wolfhound.

"She grabbed Sammy's wrist a-and was tugging him back to the car," Max continued, looking down. "What kind of car was it, Max?" Jackie asked gently, making sure he was focused on her. "I-I don't know," He squeaked. "It was a-a long black car," Max stammered. "Really expensive, too. "At the same time, a student, who had been on their way to practice; overheard the last comment as they poked their head in. "Are you talking about that Chrysler Imperial from earlier?" They asked curiously. Miss Sarah turned sharply, recognizing the student as Danny James; a track star in sixth year.

"Danny?" She questioned. "You recognized the model?" Danny nodded, brushing a red strand from his pale face as his green eyes lit up. "Yep," He chirped. "It's the latest model to come out, and a real beauty!" The redhead tilted his head. "Although, it's a pretty pricey one," He mused. "Didn't think a dealer would sell it to a morph couple," He shook his head. "Anyway," Danny waved them off as he got ready for practice. "I've got a meeting to head to." He smiled as he grabbed his bag. "Good luck with whatever it is your searching for!" And just like that, Danny was gone and the random encounter was over. 

Okay...

"That was definitely weird," Jackie said dryly as Max gave a weak laugh, still holding onto her; as if to reassure himself. Ruth, on the other hand, felt her heart drop. "They only own an older Ford Mustang," She said slowly, her brown eyes widening. "And Brion lost his job two weeks ago." Miss Sarah froze, before slowly turning to her with wide eyes.

Then...

"Where did they get the money for an expensive investment?" Sarah asked, a cold chill going down her spine. "Maxy," Jackie's voice, while soft, was firm as she gazed into his swollen eyes. "You need to tell us what was said between Sammy and his mother," She said firmly as he swallowed thickly, his breathing suddenly turning harsher as fear began to claw at his senses. He was still learning the basics of Irish, so the two were speaking rather quickly; making it somewhat hard to hear their words. Though, there was one word that seemed to have frightened Sammy as he looked at her with great unease. What was the word that had frightened him so badly?

"She said _t-turas b_ -" Max was cut off as Ruth spoke with dread. _"Turas bóthair..."_ She trailed off, tears pooling in her eyes as the horror of their actions finally struck home. Max looked up with wide eyes. "T-That's it!" He squeaked. "T-that's what scared Sammy!" Ruth could only let out a broken moan as she covered her face, her shoulders shaking from her pained sobs. Sarah was by her side, trying to reassure the elderly hound as the lagomorphs exchanged uneasy looks. "What does that mean?" Earl demanded. "This _turas bóthair_ thing?" It took Sarah a bit, but she was able to get the translation from the old gal.

And she was stunned into silence.

"R-Road trip," She stammered. " _Turas bóthair_ literally means road trip." Jackie looked up sharply, before realization dawned on her. "And with that new car," She said slowly as she and Earl exchanged frightened looks. "They could be anywhere." The ominous words hung in the air, implicating the dangers that the now missing pup was in.

Kidnapped.  
By his own parents, nonetheless.

(...)

As the Cottontail's left, Sarah turned to Ruth with concerned. "I have a cousin who might be able to help," She said quietly. Sniffling, Ruth looked up with tired eyes, her heart breaking from the news. "He's a private detective working downtown." Sarah passed a small sheet of paper with a name and a set of numbers.

"I'm sure he can help find Sammy," Sarah soothed. Ruth took the sheet, looking it over carefully, before raising an eyebrow at the name. Sarah turned a light pink as she realized what had caught the elder's attention. Yeah, her cousin had a weird name to say the least; but he was a good guy. The name stood out in bold black print, but Ruth had an odd feeling about the man.

Flint Paper.

Could he really help her?

.-.-.-.

A road trip, huh?  
Road trip his furry butt.

Sammy frowned, his hazy eyes dim as he was lost in his own troubling thoughts. He had been right to be weary of his parents picking him up, for once. They had driven for hours, slowly leaving the city behind as they entered a seemingly endless farmland. His parents, while silent, would continuously shoot each other nasty looks. 

It was late, the sun having gone down long ago, when they finally came to a town in the middle of nowhere; checking into a rundown motel for the night. His parents promptly collapsed in bed, snoring as he was left to stew in his own thoughts. The room, while small, did have a little nook before the opened window; the soft moonlight bathing the little area.

Sighing, he crawled onto the nook, looking up at the diamond skies mournfully. He was gripping the necklace that he had been given, his heart breaking. Somehow, Sammy knew that he was never going to see his granny or Max ever again; and it hurt, it really hurt. As Sammy looked up to the moon, his eyes flashed a soft blue, but gold-tinted brown eyes glared at the diamond sky, nearly feral in their glow. Something was beginning to brew inside his soul, but what it was, no one would know until it was too late. The old blood would awaken, and it would demand vengeance for its host.

Soon.

.-.-.-.

_Salem Massachusetts._

_It had been about a two day trip, for them to reach the historical town. However, as their carriage went over the town limits, something washed over Sameth; earning a shudder in return. Maximus was concerned when he felt the hound shiver violently next to him; alarmed when an odd chill gripped the poor thing. An eerie chill had taken root in Sameth, flooding his limbs. His stomach lurched as his temples began to ache. If anything, the hound thought he could hear faint whispers on the wind, but a single look to Maximus confirmed his suspicions. The lagomorph could not hear the cries, only he could; which was unsettling, to say the least._

_"Are you alright?" Maximus finally asked after they settled down in an inn for the night. "I-I'm fine," Sameth mumbled, his golden eyes dim as he looked out the window with a thoughtful expression. The lagomorph stopped, turning his head slightly to the canine with a raised eyebrow. "And why is it, that I don't believe you?" He asked dryly as Sameth snorted softly._

**Cá bhfuil tú?**

_...eh?_

_Keeping still, Sameth heard the soft voice crooning among the gentle breeze outside. The voice sounded masculine, yet feminine. Young and old, and yet, it was neither of them. The owner sounded so sad, the mournful tone not lost on him._

**Mo pháiste...**   
**Le do thoil teacht...**

_Sameth was quiet, but looked away from the window; the mournful voice like sweet nectar. While he couldn't do anything at the moment, that didn't mean that he couldn't look into things after the twilight fell. It would be best to wait when the moon was at its highest peak, and when all would be asleep._

**_Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_ **

_(...)_

_Waiting until Maximus fell asleep, Sameth got to work. He quietly slipped on his winter jacket and was careful as he grabbed a lantern; golden eyes nervous. Now, with all asleep, the mournful voice was back; crooning sweet words. It was maddening at this point, Sameth was willing to ignore this, but his heart was screaming at him; that he needed to find the source._

_Somehow, he knew where to go._

_Looking up, his eyes caught sight of a warm, bluish-green light; hovering before his very eyes. The light blinked rapidly before it began to move, fluttering wildly just out of reach. Golden eyes now bright with childlike curiosity, Sameth slowly followed the light, the lantern swinging gently; easily avoiding what would have been a treacherous path._

**"Tá tú anseo..."**

_Sameth gasped, unconsciously dropping his lantern as his paws shakily reached for his ears; the lantern blowing itself out as it hit the ground. The one who spoke, had been the one who he had heard earlier that day. It was warm and soothing, washing over him as if welcoming him home. His head, however, felt like it would explode at any given moment._

**"Tá sé seo suimiúil,"** _Mused a soft, throaty voice. There was a soft chuckle and, despite his pain, Sameth felt something warm nuzzling him. At the same time, a sweet scent of honey suckle flooded his nose._ **"Tá brón orm,"** _They crooned._ **"Ní raibh a fhios agam go raibh do chineál anseo."**

_A small, delicate hand brushed back some fur, and Sameth was embarrassed to find himself leaning in. The pain was beginning to recede, his body felt like lead; his vision flickering ominously as he struggled to focus. It hurt, his bones protesting from the sudden movement, but he had to know; who was there. His eyes fluttered, before opening. He was surprised to find a rather large cat, nearly blending against the darkness, curled up by his side; looking up with bemused yellow eyes. This was no morph, but something else, something of a higher plane._

_As if realizing something, Sameth's gaze snapped upwards, only to meet the amused gray eyes of a beautiful woman. She looked young, barely twenty winters herself, with long noticeable blue hair, pale skin and a delicate frame. A further inspection revealed a loose fitting pale gown that clung to her frame perfectly._

_She looked human, and yet..._   
_She wasn't._

_Then, her words came back to him, raising all sorts of questions for the hound. "M-mo chineál?" He asked shakily, coughing weakly as his lungs strained under the pressurized air. "Cad é ... cad atá tú ...?" Sameth groaned softly as his body quivered, dull throbs stretching his muscles._

**"Ní raibh a fhios agat?"**

_She sounded surprised by his confusion, but why was that? The strange woman from before said something about golden eyes, and how it was too late for him. But these two, they knew what was happening; how could that be? The cat gave an odd sort of snuff, their body shaking; but then he realized that the cat was laughing._

**"Do shúile,"** _The cat chortled, much to Sameth's shock. Hold on, what was that about his eyes? The cat's tail flicked lazily, its bright yellow eyes meeting his confused golden ones._ **"A mortal, níl tú."** _Sameth sat up, but groaned as his stomach lurched, feeling a hot liquid burning his throat. Oh, that had been a mistake._

_Mortal?_

**"Tagann do chara."**

_"Sameth!" The hound jerked back, before heaving violently as his stomach churned angrily. Maximus, the proud lagomorph was out there, in the dark; searching for him. He felt the woman's cool hand brushing back his head fur, her gray eyes concerned as he whimpered._

**"Do chara..."** _She whispered, her voice soft and sweet. Sameth groaned softly, struggling to focus as darkness leeched at his vision._ **"Ní leor a chumhacht,"** _She warned._ **"Coinnigh an solas gar,"** _She continued, pressing something into his left paw._ **"Fanacht sábháilte."**

_Sameth barely heard the soft footsteps of the woman as she dispersed into the darkness, though the cat remained. Its yellow eyes glowed softly as its muzzle pulled back into a smile; baring needle sharp teeth._ **"Beimid ag faire."**

_And Sameth knew no more._

_(...)_

_Maximus was furious. He had awoken awhile ago to use the toilet, only to find Sameth's bed remained untouched. The lagomorph couldn't believe that the canine had snuck out. Grumbling sourly, he grabbed a jacket and a spare lantern, before making his way out. Strangely enough, he could hear the barest of croons._

_"Sameth!" Maximus hissed, his voice soft, but angry. He had to be careful, though. It would not be wise if he awoke anyone in the vicinity. Oh, that canine was going to be hearing from him. How could Sameth do such a foolish stunt? He could have gotten hurt and no one would have noticed until it was too late! "Sameth, where are you?" The lagomorph grumbled as he lifted the lantern, squinting as the darkness seemed to come to life before his very eyes. The rabbit froze, his ears perking up, twitching as he caught the faint moan of someone being in pain._

_Got you._

_As he stomped towards the sound, he failed to hear the soft rustle of grass, nor did he hear the splash of something hitting a water source. All he could think and worry about, was Sameth. Without warning, the moan was followed by a painful, wet cough; as if someone was ill nearby._

_Oh hells bells._

_Somehow, he knew that was Sameth, as a sharp pain tugged at his heart. Fear rising, Maximus hurried his pace, and soon, found Sameth sprawled out among the wet grass. As he lifted the lantern, his eyes widen in horror at the sight. Sameth, who was laying on his side, had dark, fresh blood dripping from his partially opened muzzle; still breathing, thankfully. His eyes were closed, a mask of pain twisting his face; his breathing noisy. Maximus didn't like the sounds of his breathing, it was almost as if the hound couldn't breathe._

_"Oh Sameth," He whispered, kneeling as he continued a further inspection. Sameth was quite pale, even under the dim glow of the lantern; feeling quite chilled to the bone. When all of a sudden, something glinted under the lantern; catching Maximus' attention._

_Oh?_

_Squinting, the rabbit was startled to find something was held within Sameth's left paw; being gripped quite tightly. How odd, it looked like a charm of some kind. Another pained moan came from the hound, sending the rabbit further into a panic. He needed to get Sameth back to the inn, and hopefully get a hold of a doctor._

Please be okay, Sameth, _Maximus thought as he began the long struggle back to the inn._

I don't know what I'd do without you.

_(...)_

_The object was a semi-large disk that was a bit bigger than Maximus' paw. It appeared to be made from three different forms of precious metals; a pure silver, a dark silvery-black and one the color of genuine pearl. There was an odd set of runic markings that had been painstakingly carved into the rim of the disk. There was even a four pointed star carved into the center, with five tiny slots._

_One, however was occupied; the center._

_A rich amber colored gem._

.-.-.-.

Ruth looked down at the address that Sarah had given her. It had taken her a day or two to work up the nerve, as her cousin's office was located in one of the lower areas of the city. But, if she was right, then this man might be able to help her track her grandson down.

Hopefully.

But what kind of name was Flint Paper?

Frowning deeply, Ruth shook her head, adjusting her jacket before walking up the stairs; grimacing as the smell of the garbage from next door greeted her. Hmph, someone should do something about that. Walking in, the foyer was painted a warm green highlighted with dark wood. The furniture was fairly new, simple yet tasteful.

Oh?

Looking over to where the mailboxes were lined up, she saw the name _Paper_ carved into one; making note of the number 203 and walked on. Ruth gripped the papers tightly, feeling a possible spark of hope. Maybe, just maybe, things were finally looking up for her.

Maybe.

(...)

Flint yawned as he placed his pen down, finally finished with the papers for the day. It had been a quiet week for him, allowing him the chance to get caught up on his neglected paperwork. Well, at least the commissioner will be happy. Now, all he needed was a cup of coffee and a good book; and he could relax for the rest of the day.

**KNOCK*KNOCK**

...eh?

The man looked up, raising an eyebrow. He absentmindedly looked over to the clock, seeing that it was about one in the afternoon. Oh, was it really that late? Frowning, he got up, stretching lazily as he walked up to the office door; all the while, wondering who his potential visitor could be. Opening the door, Flint was surprised to see an elderly, female canine morph standing there. Her graying head fur was done up in a bun, and she was wearing a gray business suit; her brown eyes tired, if not hard. "May I help you?" He asked tiredly, straightening up as his instincts were screeching.

Ruth Hound saw that Flint Paper was a man in his late twenties with naturally slicked back dark hair and dark gray - nearly black - eyes. He wore a brown business suit, but the jacket was draped over a chair, and his sleeves were rolled up; his red tie messed up as he blinked tiredly. "Yes," She hesitated. "Are you Flint Paper?" The man straightened up, his eyes clearing as he hummed softly. "Are you Miss Hound?" He finally asked, recalling an earlier call from his cousin; who had warned him about a missing child's case. Ruth Hound nodded, her brown eyes dimming in grief. 

"I need you to find my grandson, Sammy."

.-.-.-.

Wow.

Sammy blinked owlishly, gazing at the colorful fairgrounds with wide eyes. This...this was a joke, wasn't it? Sammy couldn't believe what he was being told. After stopping in a town in the middle of who knows where, his parents were allowing him to visit the town fair for the day; all by himself. Hold on a tick, what was the catch?

Nothing, apparently.  
Just be back at the inn by dark.

Dressed in a clean black tee shirt and green shorts, and with his bag; filled with a couple of books and some cash, Sammy would be spending a good portion of the day at the local fair. And who knows, maybe he could make a friend? Looking back to where his parents had been, Sammy inwardly frowned.

Then again...

Sighing, he steeled himself and slowly walked down the path that lead up to the ticket booth. The man peered over the rim, looking down at the pup with concern. Especially, when he handed him a five, which was the amount required to come in. He was reluctant to allow it, but the rules were rules; no matter what, a paying customer was allowed in. Although, he would make sure that the staff would keep an eye on the lone morph child.

"Hey!"

The pup blinked, before turning his head as a young girl was seen running up to him; with two more kids behind her, another girl and a boy, by the looks of it. It took until they were in front of him, for Sammy to see just who they were. The first girl was pretty with inky black hair styled into a short bob and cat-like emerald green eyes. She wore a gold trimmed, short sleeved red shirt and jean shorts. Next to her was another girl of similar age, but with curly brown hair and pale blue eyes; wearing a light blue sun dress. While the boy looked to be a bit older with messy blond hair and soft brown eyes; wearing a gray tee and jean shorts.

"Are you new here?" The dark haired girl asked eagerly. "I've never seen a morph before!" She squealed, before hugging the startled pup. "Oh, you're so cute!" Sammy flushed as she rubbed his cheeks, cooing over his soft fur. The other girl giggled as the boy sighed. "Sorry about that," He said lightly. "The morphs here attend a different school than us." The girl kept giggling, before seeing the deep red of Sammy's cheeks; amused by this. "Sybil!" She said with a laugh. "At least let the poor guy breathe!" Sybil Pandemik blushed furiously and hastily pulled back, realizing that she had practically assaulted the poor pup with her hug. "Sorry," She said with a blush, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as Sammy wheezed. Jeeze, for someone so small, she sure was strong! "I'm Sybil Pandemik," She greeted as Sammy, whose paw was on his chest, looked up. "Nice to meet ya!" 

"I'm Isabella," The brunette introduced herself with a sweet smile. "And this is my brother, Lucas!" Lucas gave a slight nod, curious about the young pup. "What's yours?" Isabella continued, tilting her head as Sammy shyly looked down, twiddling his fingers. He was never that good with strangers; if only Max was here.

"S-Sammy," He mumbled.

"Sammy?" Sybil mused, testing the name out before smiling cheerfully. "I like it!" Sammy blushed, stammering a bit; his cheeks red. "Why don't you hang out with us today?" Isabella suggested, as if sensing his shy nature; earning a surprised look in return from Sybil and her brother. Isabella was normally shy with strangers, but had taken well to the little pup. 

Perhaps this was a sign?

Sammy was silent as he thought about his parents words, well more like warnings. Technically, he didn't have to be back at the inn until dark. He gave a slight smile and a shy nod, flushing instinctively as Sybil's eyes lit up and Isabella smiling softly. Lucas snorted softly, but he had a fond look in his eyes. "Come on, kid," He said cheerfully, slinging an arm around the pup. "We'll show you all the best booths here." Sammy blinked, but before he could get a word in, Sybil happily grabbed him by the paw and started to drag him away. "Come on Sammy!" She cheered. "Wait for us!" Isabella cried, grabbing her brother as they ran to catch up with the two.

(...)

_"...don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by..."_

...huh?

Sammy had to admit it, he was having fun with Sybil and the siblings. They had gone on several rides, one being the haunted house; which wasn't even remotely frightening, when they were heading off to one of the shows, when a faint melody caught Sammy's attention. The pup stopped in mid-stride, catching his new friends attention. "Sammy?" Isabella, who had been laughing with Sybil moments ago, saw that Sammy had stopped. The pup was rather still, his right ear flickering as he turned his head ever so slightly to their right. "You okay?" Lucas questioned. "Do you hear that?" Sammy whispered, tilting his head curiously as the trio exchanged uneasy looks.

"Hear what?" Sybil asked gently.

"The music..."

Isabella frowned, her blue eyes dimming slightly. If he was anything like his normal counterpart, then Sammy's hearing should be fairly good. If he was hearing music, then perhaps someone was playing nearby? She listened carefully, before her eyes widen slightly as she too, could hear a faint, if not creepy, melody.

_"...for you may be the next to die..."_

She shivered, rubbing her bare arms. "He's right," She murmured. "I can hear music, too." Sybil blinked, looking at her in surprise. "Really?" She tilted her head curiously. "It's creepy," Isabella whispered, looking unnerved by the eerie melody. 

But, not Sammy.

If anything, he seemed enchanted by the melody and began to follow the trails of music. Nervously, the trio followed him; their eyes darting about as they bypassed booth after booth, a soft caw coming from above. It was a little unnerving to see a semi-large crow flying above them; as if following them - or should that be more along the lines of leading?

**Cad é seo anois?**

Sammy looked up, surprised to hear the soft words of his native tongue spoken so casually. Hearing a soft caw, Sammy saw a black crow flapping its wings before landing gently on top of a tent that he hadn't seen before. "There you are!" Sybil scolded, having finally caught up. "What were you thinking?" She continued, before realizing that Sammy wasn't paying attention.

Oh?

She followed his gaze and was startled by the sight. "What the hell -" She murmured, shocked. Sybil didn't even realize that the siblings had reached them, and were staring in disbelief. They had been coming to the town fair for as long as they could remember, and it was always the same year in-year out. But this tent...they had never seen it before. It was a fairly large one at that, shaded a rich amethyst with traces of midnight blue and inky black. The barest of stars could be seen flickering among the silky tresses. An eerie fog curled and coiled around the tent. The music, which had been faint before, now wrapped about the chilly air; giving off a faint, dark aura.

**"Cuairteoirí a fheicim?"**

The kids jerked back, a bit startled by the husky, yet feminine voice that came from the tent. Then, a beautiful woman slowly walked out, there was an otherworldly presence about her. Her thick dark locks fell around in her in soft waves, creamy skin and impossibly dark eyes. Her outfit reminded the siblings of something similar to a gypsy.

"And what is it, that you seek?"

Her words came out in accented English, but pleasant nonetheless. She calmly stepped back, granting the children entrance; who curiously accepted. However, as Sammy bypassed her, a chill went down his spine as the fur on his neck began to stand on end.

**Tá tú anseo**

Turning his head slightly to the left, Sammy was startled to find a rather large cat curled up on a pile of purple and blue silk blankets. The cat was almost as big as Sammy himself, their fur shaded the deepest of blacks, but under the warm glow of candlelight, illuminated the blue tint to its fur. Purring, the cat's bright yellow eyes met Sammy's honey orbs, and if possible, smiled at him. The three kids, on the other hand, were more amazed by the woman's merchandise to even notice the unusual cat. Sammy was nervous and shyly hung by the entrance; watching the cat with great weariness.

"This is a goth's paradise," Isabella mused, looking at the assortment of goodies that lined the dark shelving. There were leather bound books with various symbols, little crystal balls, statues of all sorts, hand carved flutes, and an assortment of colorful stones were interwoven among the items.

"Sammy," Lucas's soft voice reached through the uneasy fog that had surrounded the pup's mind. "What are you doing over there?" The blond had seen that the pup lingered back, hazy eyes darting about nervously. Sammy looked up, blinking owlishly when the woman suddenly gave him a mysterious little smile; turning to the children.

**leanbh socair**

The cat suddenly got up and was nuzzling him lovingly. Sammy couldn't believe what was happening. Somehow, someway, he was hearing the woman's voice inside his mind! Looking down at the cat with greater curiosity, Sammy saw a gleam of intelligence in those glowing eyes; a chill going down his spine.

This was no ordinary cat.

**Ní féidir leo éisteacht linn...murab ionann agus tú féin**

The voice that spoke, was clearly male with a deeper, more huskier tone than the woman. But there was not another soul in the tent with them. Unless...could it be...?! Sammy turned wide eyes on the cat, who gave the barest of nods.

What had he gotten himself into?

Then, the melody caught his attention once more and he was looking around curiously. He moved about, the music ensnaring his senses as he looked for the source. Finally, in the far back, Sammy found it. A little music box that was sitting on a small table, tucked away in a shadowy corner; resting on a pile of silky blue sheets.

Oh?

Getting closer, Sammy gently picked up the music box and inspected it more carefully. It appeared to be carved from a mixture of pure silver and a metallic black metal; blending itself perfectly together. There were so many runic symbols engraved, that Sammy couldn't even hope to figure out. Although, there was a human skull carved painstakingly into the top; the grooves standing out against Sammy's paws. Feeling the symbols, Sammy squinted as he looked closer, surprised to find that the skull had eyes; well, sort of. The skull's 'eyes' were in fact, a pair of gemstones. The gems were shaded the deepest of reds, reminding Sammy of freshly spilled blood. 

**An é sin an rud atá uait?**

Sammy looked up, startled to see the woman was kneeling before him; her dark eyes meeting his. She was silent as she cupped his chin, gently lifting his head. _"Tá brón orainn,"_ She crooned softly, the warmth of her voice was soothing, to say the least. He was curious about her words; what was she sorry about? 

He had never met her before.  
Or had he?

_"Maidir leis an bpian a chaithfidh tú maireachtáil,"_ She whispered, brushing back a strand of head fur as she smiled sadly. This sent a spark of alarm through the pup as his eyes widen; unknowingly, they flashed a wicked gold. 

**Am chun saoire**

Lost in his own thoughts, Sammy didn't notice a thing as he and the children were gently pushed out. The kids were chatting softly, each looking upon their new gifts with mesmerizing eyes. It wasn't until Isabella realized that perhaps, Sammy was a little too quiet; and looked over to him. "Sammy?" She asked gently. "You okay over there?" Snapping out from his darkening thoughts, Sammy looked up as if surprised by something. When did they get outside? Seeing his befuddled look, Sybil was concerned, placing a small hand on his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever," She mused, causing him to bat her hand away.

Before he could answer, Sammy realized something else. For some reason, his bag felt oddly heavy. Heavy enough for him to notice, anyway. Confused, he lowered his bag and peered inside before his brows were raised in shock. "What?" Isabella asked curiously. "What did you find?"

The pup silently pulled out not only the eerie music box, but a copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ and a cleverly handmade white rabbit. The book was in pristine condition, and with a quick check of the date, revealed that the book was a first edition; extremely rare and very expensive. The rabbit was a cute little thing, with pure white fur and beady black eyes. Someone, the woman perhaps, had sewn a blood red vest and a black top hat onto it.

"Wow," Sybil whistled. "Talk about luck." 

Wait a minute -

"What time is it?" Sammy demanded, hastily putting the items back into his bag. Lucas blinked, before looking to the skies with a curious frown. "Probably around two or three in the afternoon," He mused thoughtfully. "Why?" Sammy seemed to pale at his words, before he was running away; seemingly afraid about something. 

"What was _that_ about?" Isabella asked, confused by Sammy's odd reaction. Lucas shrugged. "I have no idea," He muttered dryly. Sybil was thoughtful, tilting her head as her green eyes narrowed slightly. Sighing, she shook her head and looked back to the booth, before paling. "Guys..." She trailed off, pointing a shaky finger. "Where's the tent?" The two siblings turned, only to turn white at the sight. The tent that had been there moments ago, was no longer there.

It was nowhere to be seen.

.-.-.-.

Late.

_"Beag cac!"_ Accalia snarled, raising a paw. Sammy cringed as her paw met his cheek, bruising the tender flesh. The pup staggered back from the blow, but he did not fall. Such a sad sign that he was so used to this. Sammy thought that he had enough time to get back, but it appeared that was not the case.

Brion was sitting at a table, nursing a cup of what could only be described as alcohol, watching with blood shot, dull blue eyes. With Accalia in such a state, Brion wasn't willing to have that ire turned on him. His wife had been kind at one time, but with everything that had happened with the birth of their son; the kindness slowly became cruelty. 

Accalia had been beautiful and kind, having a generous personality and always willing to help. But when Sammy had been born, the birth had been long and harsh on both of them; wrecking her body terribly. She had gone into a slight depression, and thankfully, Brion's mother; Ruth had moved in. The older hound had been a godsend for the couple, happily caring for the newborn pup as the two struggled to get back on their feet.

Unfortunately, Sammy's birth had only been the beginning of a long decent into hell. Accalia was distant with her only child, leaving Ruth to handle the responsibility of raising the tiny puppy. Sammy was always in and out of hospitals, cutting deep into their finances. Despite being in the hospital for a good portion of his early years, the doctors and nurses were kind to the pup; teaching him a variety of subjects.

Only, Accalia didn't like that.

After a particularly long stay, Accalia kept Sammy to the house, completely and utterly isolated from the world. During his bouts of boredom, Brion caught his son gazing out the window longingly; sympathizing with the child. No child in the prime of their life, should be locked up like a prisoner. 

_"Níl!"_

Hearing Sammy's pained cry, Brion looked up drowsily, only to see his wife ripping apart a stuffed toy of Sammy's. Oh, the little rabbit he won earlier that day while at the town fair. He remembered seeing it, too, when his son came back. It had been a handmade rabbit with a red velvet jacket and a little top hat. 

Why would -  
Oh.

The rabbit _did_ look a bit like that little lagomorph Sammy had been with, when they had picked him up weeks ago. Now, he understood why Accalia had done it; not to say what she did was right, but he _did_ understand her actions. There came a sudden, loud smack which was followed by a low, pained moan. Lowering his glass, Brion inwardly frowned as he saw Sammy on his back, his left cheek badly bruised, the bruise visible under his fur. His eyes were partially glazed as he stared up blankly, tears prickling there. His breathing was beginning to pick up, as he swallowed thickly; Accalia looming over him with eyes as pale as ice.

_"Agus glan suas é seo!"_ She snarled, before viciously kicking his ribs; knocking the poor pup back into a wall. Sammy bit down on his lip, struggling not to cry as he slid across the floor; his back colliding with the unforgiving wall. There was a faint crack, before his left side flared with heat, causing him to cringe deeply. Brion shook his head, pouring himself another glass of whisky. This was just another night for them, and yet; something about this was different to him. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking?

Sammy groaned, his bones protesting from the harsh movement. Oh, he was going to be feeling this in the morning. He wasn't stupid, he had heard the crack and knew that wasn't a good sign; for him, anyway. Somehow, after this, he was going to study up on medicine as much as possible; best to be as prepared as possible. Coughing, he grimaced as a warm liquid flooded his mouth and upon sitting up, he spat it out. Ugh, the strong metallic odor was a familiar one; blood. He swiped at his muzzle, growling when he saw the thick blood coating his fur. Great, his mom caused some nasty damage this time, and no way she was going to take him to a doctor. Leaving him to heal naturally.

Again.

When he felt well enough to move, Sammy slowly got to his feet, shaking his head as dizziness washed over him. Breathing deeply, he waited for the bout of dizziness to disperse, before finally getting the chance to inspect everything. The pup frowned as he spotted the remains of the toy that had so fondly reminded him of Max. 

_"...they wrap you up in bloodied sheets..."_

The music box began to play its eerie melody, and almost immediately, Sammy's eyes went from their hazy brown, to an unusual shade of blue. Unknown to anyone, the gems on the box was pulsing softly; the shadows quivering with life. 

The blood was awake.


	5. Gealtacht na Soul II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is real these days?

_Salem had been a minutiae, to say the least._

_Sameth frowned deeply, overlooking the papers that were scattered over his desk, sighing as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Ever since they returned - empty handed, nonetheless - the two had a string of nothing but trouble. Potential cases would dry up faster than a drought; which, in return, lead to a tighter hold on their finances._

_And oh, do not get him on the insane weather, either._

_He looked out the window, hearing the rain pound relentlessly on the roof. Dark clouds had gathered ominously in the skies, releasing a fury of a downfall. It was a miracle of Ambisagrus that the streets had yet to flood. Without warning, a loud, boom came from above; and the whole skyline lit up with a brilliant flash._

_My, oh my._

_"That was a big one," Sameth mused with a tired smile. "was it not, Maximus?" He was growing tired and ready to retire for the afternoon, but stopped as he heard a small, wounded sound. Confused, if not a bit concerned, Sameth looked up; his golden eyes scanning the office carefully, before coming to a halt upon the sight that laid before him._

_Oh._

_Maximus was curled up on the chaise, paws clutching at his long ears; eyes squeezed shut as he whimpered softly. The poor thing was trembling like a leaf, quivering as lightning cackled from outside. Each time the sky lit up, Maximus would cringe deeply, soft whimpers leaving as he struggled not to cry. "Maximus?" Sameth slowly got to his feet, concerned as he had never seen the lagomorph in such a state. However, it appeared that the rabbit could not hear him, the booming thunder drowning out all else. As he stood up, Sameth felt the amulet heat up, growing warmer as he approached the terrified lagomorph._

_Maximus was mumbling as the chill of his fear gripped his very soul. He could not sense the danger that his body was giving into, and his head; oh, it felt like a storm of its own, was brewing there. His thoughts were sinking into the haze, the cackling lightning searing at the edge of his vision. It was just rain, the storm would eventually pass and all would be fine._

_He was fine._   
_Really he was._

_"Maximus?" Despite the dark wisps that wrapped around his thoughts, the rabbit thought he heard Sameth calling for him from somewhere nearby. Then, a shadow reached for him, and Maximus reacted with great fear; heat coursing through him. "No!" He screamed, batting the shadow away with great force._

_A pained cry._

_Maximus' eyes snapped open, and he looked up sharply only to have his heart sink. Sameth was partially bent over, hissing softly as his paws flexed weakly. Some of the soft fur had been burned away, revealing angry, tender red flesh; the pads looking raw. Oh hells, Maximus felt the remnants of his old nightmares return with a vengeance._

I did this...

_Sameth hissed, gritting his teeth as he fought back the pain that was gripping his paws. He had seen Maximus descending into his fear, and had gone to reassure the rabbit; only, he was somehow burned in the process. In his distressed state, Maximus hadn't recognized the hound and had batted Sameth's paw, extreme heat lashing out as he did so._

_It stung like crazy, but thankfully, Sameth had pulled back at the last moment. He knew that Maximus hadn't been aware of his surroundings, so it was his fault for not heeding the warnings. Sameth needed to let Maxmius know that he did not blame the rabbit for this. "Maximus," He growled, his muscles were screeching at him with each movement._

_"I'm fine," Sameth assured the terrified rabbit. "I-I didn't..." Maximus stammered, wincing at the painful burns that marred Sameth's paws. "Please, I-I can't - not again..." Despite his pain, Sameth caught the frantic mumbling of the lagomorph; raising his curiosity. What on earth did he mean by his words again?_

_Had..._   
_Had this happen before?_

_Maximus looked up with wide, frightened eyes as tears prickled there. He looked back to his paws, where an eerie reddish-pink energy flickered ominously; giving off a soothing heat. "Maximus," Sameth said slowly, lifting his head to meet the lagomorph. "How long have you...?" He trailed off, his golden eyes narrowing at the sight of the flickering energy. Maximus was silent, before sighing tiredly. "All my life," He said bitterly, the energy flashing as it coiled lovingly around his arms; almost protectively. "It's why I left my home," Maximus mumbled, and Sameth tensed slightly. "The storm...it just brought back some memories that I'd rather forget," The rabbit murmured, his voice flat with defeat._

**Ní leor...**

_Hearing the faint whispers, Sameth inwardly sighed, his heart sinking slightly. "There's something you should know, Maximus," The hound finally spoke as Maximus looked up curiously, the energy slowly dispersing as he eventually calmed down. "A-About what?" The rabbit asked shakily, going to get some cool water and bandages; as Sameth's paws needed to be looked at._

_"Myself."_

_(...)_

_The hound grimaced, bearing sharper than normal teeth as the tender flesh was bathed. "Have you ever heard of the Súile Órga?" Sameth asked, his eyes focused on the rabbit, who was cleaning the burnt flesh. Maximus frowned, his red rimmed eyes dimming slightly in thought. Though the term was unfamiliar, hadn't he heard it before? At least once, had he not?_

_Huffing, Maximus shook his head, the terminology tugging at his thoughts. "Súile Órga, or the Golden Eyes," Sameth said quietly, his eyes darkening a bit. "My daddy would tell me about the story when I was a pup," He sounded bitter about something, leaving the rabbit rather nervous._

_Story?_

_"Those with Golden Eyes, were of a cursed sort," The hound said with a tired sigh. "They would never know of peace," Sameth's golden eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously as he growled softly. "Doomed to an eternity of pain and suffering." He frowned deeply as he looked up at the ceiling. "Never thought those stories were true."_

_Wait -_

_"What do you mean?" Maximus asked slowly, rubbing a healing salve into Sameth's paws. "Think Maximus," Sameth warned. "What color were my eyes when we first met?" The lagomorph frowned, pulling out fresh bandages as he thought back to that faithful day. Had it really been a year since they met?_

_Brown._

_"Your eyes were brown," Maximus mused, gently wrapping the hound's paws; mindful of the tender flesh. Those once warm brown eyes had become a deadly shade of gold, a shade not found on mortals; human or morph. "Just because your eyes are different," Maximus said firmly, looking up to his Sameth. "Doesn't mean you're cursed."_

_Sameth raised an brow, as if skeptic._

_"Perhaps," He murmured, before wincing as his vision swarmed without warning. Heat burned at his eyes, sending a prickling sensation flooding his limbs. "But..." He shook his head, as if to clear away the dizziness. Then, a soft voice ripped through the haze; striking his very soul with their words._

**Oíche mhaith**

_Maximus was alarmed when, without warning, Sameth's eyes rolled back and he collapsed; only for the still shocked lagomorph to catch him. The rabbit was worried by this, struggling to keep the hound steady as he laid him down on the chaise. Seeing that Sameth was alright; to say the least, if not in a deep sleep. Exhausted himself, Maximus curled up against Sameth; snuggling up to that pleasant heat. He would speak with Sameth about this later, after a much needed rest. Tomorrow for sure, Maximus told himself and fell into a peaceful rest, for once. He sleepily smiled as Sameth shifted in his sleep, one arm instinctively wrapping around him; bringing him closer to that delightful source._

_All was well._   
_For now, anyway._

.-.-.-.

Karen Johnson raised an eyebrow as she peered over the rim of her silver horned glasses; staring down at the small canine morph in disbelief. The little one had wandered in not long after the library had opened for the day, politely asking for their section on biology and medicine. 

The pup didn't look all that old, either. They - er - he, was roughly the size of a child who was six or seven with fluffy chestnut fur and hazy brown eyes. And with the warmer temperatures, he had opted for a gray tee and jean shorts. Then again, Karen rarely saw a morph as the area she lived in, was populated primarily with humans. So, who knows how old the canine really was.

"Down the hall, three rows down as you enter, center of the fourth shelf," Karen said absentmindedly as the pup hummed softly. "Are you sure you don't want the children's section?" She asked curiously as the pup gave a somewhat thin smile, his hazy eyes hardening slightly. "I'm fine Miss," He said politely, his voice rough from disuse. After that, he started for the section, adjusting his bag carefully as he walked by. Karen tilted her head, brow furrowing slightly in concern. Come to think of it, where were his parents?

(...)

As soon as he was out of sight, Sammy Hound rolled his eyes in annoyance. Three months had passed since his parents took him, three months of living on the run; three months of sheer misery...Sammy hated it. Ever since the fair incident, he had been feeling a tad...off, to say the least. There were days where he would lose his sense of time; like falling asleep in bed and waking up a day or two later in the car with no memory of in between. Or, how his limbs felt stiff, like he wasn't in the right body. It was a bit unnerving, being locked up in your own body; as if you were a prisoner to someone or some _thing_.

Luckily, he still had some clean papers from school; which he had brought along. While he couldn't check anything out (thank you so much), didn't mean that he couldn't write down what he needed. Looking up, Sammy saw that he had reached the right section, and turned down to the left; his eyes scanning the rows after rows of colorful books, itching to take one. But no, he needed to focus.

This _must_ be done.

There!

Sammy's eyes flashed as a pleased smile graced his muzzle. There, standing out among the line of books, was one that looked very interesting to the pup. His tongue sticking out as he stood on the tips of his paws; reached up for the book and was able to pull it out, surprised by how tightly it was tucked away. Brushing the dust from his shorts, Sammy flipped the book over, admiring the leather bound covers with appreciation. The book was bound by simple leather with golden lettering that was written out in a fancy script. Despite his fading vision, Sammy could make out the title; a twisted grin crossing his muzzle.

**A History of Canines: Everything You Need to Know**

Flipping the book open, he scanned the chapter titles, and pleasure coiled in his soul. _Biology_ and _Medicine_ stood out in bold print; exactly what Sammy needed. Unknown to the pup, his eyes burned a blood red as impish glee sparked there.

One down.

.-.-.-.

_Had something happened?_

_It was a week after that dreadful storm, when Sameth realized that he could not remember a thing after confronting Maximus about his fear. He remembered a searing heat gripping his paws, but not much else. If something did indeed happen, then Maximus was keeping his muzzle shut about it._

**KNOCK*KNOCK**

_...eh?_

_Sameth looked up from his work curiously. Maximus was nursing a cup of tea, and he too, looked up from the sudden, sharp knock of a visitor. Putting his pen down, Sameth slowly got to his feet and went up to the door. Maximus straightened up, his ears twitching; but there was an uneasy air about him. Opening the door Sameth found not a soul, but a look down; revealed a sealed envelope. He bent down, and picked up the envelope, noting that there was no address on it, leaving the sender as unknown. "What is it?" Maximus asked curiously, placing his cup down._

_"Someone left a letter," Sameth mused. "But, there's no name." The hound turned, revealing the envelope in question to the lagomorph. "See whose it from," Maximus suggested as Sameth hesitated, looking at the letter in his paws with weariness. A chill was going down his spine, leaving a vile taste in the back of his throat._

_Breathing deeply, Sameth opened it with a sharp, black nail; reading the parchment with great curiosity. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't a letter, at least, not what you would have expected. Instead, it was an invitation to a contest that was being held at the local history museum._

_"It's an invitation," Sameth said slowly, a bit surprised by the contents. "An invitation?" Maximus repeated, raising an eyebrow as he looked skeptic. "To where and why we given one?" Sameth's brow furrowed as he read the invite. "The tomb of Sammun-Mak," Sameth tilted his head curiously. Why did that sound so familiar? "The curator, a Mr. Anton Papierwaite," He mumured softly. "is looking for someone who can enter the tomb and find the hidden treasure from within." Looking over to the lagomorph, somehow Sameth wasn't surprised to see the interested gleam in Maximus' eyes._

_"Treasure?" Sameth chuckled softly as he pocketed the invite. "I suppose we're going to the museum, then?" The lagomorph nodded eagerly, his smile widening at the possibility. Well, to be honest, they could use the extra funds. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all?_

_Famous last words._

_(...)_

_Anton Papierwaite was a man in his late thirties with thinning dark hair, a square jawline and pale gray eyes. He wore a simple, light brown suit with a black tie and oddly enough, a dark red fez hat. He seemed nice enough, but his mere presence left the hound tense and agitated._

_The man raised an eyebrow as the two morphs slowly came into view. "Ah yes," The man mused, his voice light and airy. "Do you have an invite?" Sameth silently pulled it out and held it up, as the man hummed softly. "Very well," He conceded. "You'll have to remain in the lobby as there are others who are willing to try."_

_...others?_

_(...)_

_Unable to do much as they waited for their turn, it was Maximus who suggested that they look around; curious about the museum's exhibits. They were in the Ancient Greece section, when a very much unwanted sensation washed over Sameth; leaving him uneasy. He tensed ever so slightly, his golden eyes narrowing as they darted about in a nervous manner._

_Maximus, who had been peering at a statue that was said to be of the infamous Aphrodite, felt the sudden shift. The lagomorph looked up curiously, his dark eyes concerned, before they too, narrowed as he saw the dangerous gleam to Sameth's eyes. The hound's golden orbs were brighter than normal, and were the pupils turning to slits?_

_Oh...oh dear._

_"Sameth?" Maximus called softly. It took a moment or two, before the hound would answer. "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Maximus frowned, tilting his head as the hound continued to scan the exhibit; his agitation growing as he could not find the source. All he knew, was that they were being followed, he just couldn't see where._

**Iamgh srnbd**

_Sameth froze, his ears perking up as the soft voice whispered about. The voice was light and airy, belonging to that of a woman, but perhaps not of mortal blood? The language sounded more like gibberish, yet, it was translating into the Queen's English for him._

**...smart child...**

_This left Sameth feeling rather ill at the possibility. What in heavens name was happening to him...? A look to Maximus, revealed that the lagomorph had not heard the voice, but was watching him with concern. Sameth felt very small at that moment, as if he were the prey to something truly terrifying._

_The lights flickered ominously as the temperatures, once pleasant, took a sudden drop. The air was beginning to grow cold, an eerie thickness seemingly blanketing the air; as if someone had placed a dampening cloth on the senses. His vision swarmed as he was struck by a sudden wave of dizziness, his stomach lurching as he breathed deeply._

**Eg wlgrmwi jeh?**

_With that low hiss, the lights went out; plunging the museum in total darkness. Maximus shivered, rubbing at his arms as he looked around nervously; squinting as he struggled to see. The fur on the back of his neck started to rise as his instincts screamed at him to run. Something was there in the exhibits with them, something powerful. "S-Sameth?" He called, stammering as a soft cackle fell upon the air; sending a chill down the lagomorph's spine. "Quiet!" Sameth hissed, his eyes shining as he looked around with a slitted gaze. It was getting harder to think, as the temperatures continued to drop, darkness playfully tugging at his consciousness; almost soothing, really._

_Urk - !_

_A horrible stench of rotten meat suddenly greeted Sameth, who cringed deeply as it flooded his nose; nearly sick from the smell alone. Shaking his head, as if to clear the smell, something reached out for the seemingly unsuspected canine. Gold eyes flashing, Sameth whirled around with a snarl, his paw lashing out, nearly taking the head off of whatever had approached. Maximus jumped, his ears twitching as a soft grunt could be heard. Despite the darkness, the lagomorph could barely make out a humanoid figure staggering back, as if struck by something. He blinked owlishly, before cringing as a horrible smell greeted him; reeking of rotten meat. Oh, he was going to be ill._

**Veed**

_The throaty voice was much closer, and if Sameth thought more about it; you would have thought that the owner was right behind him. He shivered, his eyes continuously darting about as if looking for something; but could not see a thing._

**Fph jeh veed ljepvr**

_Hot breath brushed against his neck, sending his fur standing on end as something smooth began to curl around his seemingly paralyzed frame. Sameth hissed as his limbs were abruptly brought together as someone or something was wrapping around him; tightening their hold in a rather painful fashion. His bones groaned softly, protesting from the harsh treatment; at this rate, his bones were sure to break!_

**"Re sphl,"** _They hissed softly, leaning in as the poor hound groaned; his eyes closed as if in pain._ **"Blh al ill hreil wglhho loli ez oepgi,"** _They cooed, the sharp words tearing through his mind; shattering his thoughts. Sharp claw-like nails forcibly grabbed his chin, lifting his head up; sending a dull ache down his spine._

_Bright golden eyes snapped open._

**"Ipsr flmphnzpb loli,"** _The soft voice sent a chill down Sameth's spine, and he was not liking where this was going. He could hear Maximus' panicked breathing from below and oh, how he longed to calm the terrified lagomorph down; alas, he could not. Sameth, did however, see a pair of brilliant greenish-yellow eyes bearing into his; the pupils a thin, reptilian slit._

Mgl oep rejlihbo venjv he blh hrmh fnhsr vlh mmo nhr hrni?

_...eh?_

_The new voice was rich and deep, the guttural rumble was soothing. Somehow, he was able to keep his face strictly neutral; despite his rising fear. It was strange, was his distant thought as he struggled to breathe; strange how it was familiar. Almost as if he had heard them before. But, that was impossible..._

_...wasn't it?_

Oep smj hrmjc al zeg hrni bmhlg

_With that final rumble, a pleasant heat flooded his limbs; chasing away the unnatural chill. At the same, the power came back on; illuminating the exhibit once more. And finally, the hound was able to get a look at who was currently squeezing him to death._

_Oh Ankou..._   
_This was no mortal._

_It was a being with the upper body of a beautiful woman, but the lower body of a deadly serpent. Her silky black hair fell around her like a wave, hiding her rather well. But, those eerie greenish-yellow eyes bore into his, and she gave a cruel smile; exposing a pair of needle sharp fangs, a greenish fluid dripping as she laughed._

**"Deli hrl wpwwo nir he wbmo?"** _She hissed with a gleeful cackle. Maximus was frozen on the spot, his instincts kicking in at the sight of the monstrous being; quivering before the creature. Well, that did it for the hound; his eyes narrowed as he willingly gave into his own instincts._

_A sudden shriek._

_Flinching, Maximus' ears flattened and he backed away as the creature hissed furiously; her tail lashing about angrily. His eyes scanned the area frantically, before finally spotting Sameth a good ten feet away, from where he had been thrown; a gleaming object visible in his left paw. Maximus felt his heart leap with joy, relieved when he saw that the hound was alright._

_Wait -_   
_What happened?!_

_As if by a silent command, Maximus looked back to the creature; realization dawning on him. There, visible among her brown scales, was a rather deep gash; fresh blood dripping from the opened wound. The beast was furious, her thin, slitted eyes glared hatefully at the foolish hound; her fangs gleaming hungrily._

_Maximus turned sharply to Sameth, before his eyes widen in shocked disbelief. There, being gripped tightly by Sameth, was a gleaming sword. The blade was of a dark metal, bright red blood staining the weapon. However, there was something about the blade that felt off to the lagomorph, even from where he was standing._

**"Zeebnir feo!"** _She snarled, acid practically dripping from her words as Sameth straightened up, but his head remained lowered. As he adjusted his sword, a stone was seen momentarily in the handle, before it was gone._

**"N'bb iljd oep ihgmnvrh he Hades!"**

_Maximus' heart sunk as she lunged for Sameth, clawed hands stretched out as her fangs seemed to lengthen. However, the hound didn't react. He simply stood there as she got closer and closer. Maximus couldn't lose Sameth, the thought alone would send him into hysterics. But, what could he do to stop something as dangerous as this beast?!_

Je!

_There was a loud, wet squelch as Sameth suddenly leapt over her; the sword gleaming. He landed not too far from Maximus; standing before the lagomorph protectively. The beast stood there, as if frozen; her body locked in place, quivering ever so slightly. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, a thin red line suddenly appeared across her chest, before deepening as rich, dark blood began to pool; collapsing to the ground. Her body twitched as the hound slowly walked towards her, causing Maximus to panic. "Sameth?" The rabbit called weakly, holding a paw out as if to stop him._

**""Oep rmd hrl srmjsl..."** _She breathed out, squirming as she struggled to move._ **"...hrl srmjsl he mbc mmo..."** _Sameth stood over her, his eyes dull and devoid of life; gazing down as if he couldn't see her._ **"Oep rmwl mbglmdo beih."**

"Fnhsr."

_Sameth's eyes narrowed as he raised the sword and brought it down; straight into her still beating heart. Maximus was very pale, having taken a step back in horror; utterly stunned by what he had just witnessed. The being gasped, choking as the blade went straight through her, pinning her thrashing body to the floor; dark blood pooling beneath her._

**"Ní dona."**

_"What is the meaning of this?!" Anton Papierwaite demanded, having gone looking for the two after noticing that they were missing. He was annoyed that they were unable to listen to a simple command, but had come across them, just as the hound embedded his sword into the being. And to his great disbelief, Papierwaite recognized the beast as the legendary Lamia; but that was impossible!_

_With the soft words spoken, Sameth staggered back, shaking his head; as if to clear away the fog that had captured his thoughts. "Sameth?" Maximus whispered, cringing as the hound suddenly looked over; his golden eyes warm, but full of confusion. "Maximus?" The hound grimaced as his head ached, his body feeling like lead._

_"What happened?"_

_WHAT?!_

_Maximus gaped at him, his jaw partially dropped as the implications struck him. "You don't remember?" He squeaked as Sameth frowned, one paw rubbing his aching temples. "If I did," He grumbled sourly. "You think I would be asking?" The rabbit flinched, looking down at his paws with a pained whine._

_Papierwaite, on the other hand, was now giving them some speculative looks. He had been ready to write them off as a couple of clueless fools, but now? Now, he was sure that they would be able to handle themselves. The chance of recovering the treasure of Sammun-Mak had the man practically salivating at the thought._

_Yes, well..._

_"You might be the ones that I've been looking for," He mused as the two turned to look at him curiously. His eyes traveled uneasily to the mess, silently wondering how much it was going to cost him to have this fixed. Sameth had followed his gaze, before looking a bit green himself. He was generally a peaceful guy, and this was brutal - even for him._

**Tá tú beagnach réidh**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Almost ready"?
> 
> Well, that can't be good for Sameth


	6. Gealtacht na Soul III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmare finally ends.
> 
> ...or does it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There **will** be blood

Owwwww....

Sammy winced, his head throbbing terribly; as he shied away. Once again, his parents had settled down in a town that was well out of anyone's way; choosing some random hotel that was teetering at the town's edges. This town, unlike many of the others of the past; was a tad bigger. This had been a surprise, for Sammy anyway. 

It had been months, nearly a year to the day when his parents took him. Gradually, Sammy began to learn just who his parents were, and unfortunately, this would come at a great cost. As days gave into weeks, and weeks into months, Sammy's memories were dispersing into a hazy fog. He could barely remember his grandmother as it was, only the faint trace of baked goodies would accompany the fading memory.

Eyes dim in thought, Sammy unconsciously felt the ring that cleverly hung around his neck; feeling the cool metal against his heated flesh. The giver...Sammy felt horrible that he couldn't remember them; his mother ensured that he wouldn't remember what was once a joyful time. All he could remember of them, was a pair of kind dark eyes and a warm smile.

Ooh...

He whimpered as his head felt like it was going to explode; his left eye burning. His mother was getting more daring these days. Sammy shakily covered his left eye, biting his lips as he struggled not to make a sound; feeling the sticky warmth of his own blood, coating his fur. It stung like crazy, but it didn't feel like he needed stitches; thank heavens. 

Huffing, Sammy knew that there wasn't much he could do about this. At least, until nightfall, that is. As it was, he knew that he had to remain out of sight, making as little noise as possible. His parents were steadily getting worse, always yelling at one another or they would target him with their cruel words. If they weren't yelling at each other, his dad would waste the day away; drinking himself into a stupor. While his mom would beat him in a way to relieve her own stress.

He hated those days.

His stomach suddenly rumbled, and Sammy flinched; head snapping to attention, weary as he looked back to the door where his parents were behind. His ears twitched, listening for any signs of movements; nothing. Sammy frowned, rubbing his tummy. 

That was another thing.  
Money.

What money they had, wasn't being used properly. If anything, their funds were being used to fuel his dad's drinking habits. And after passing through a town a few weeks back, Sammy thought he saw his mom smoking; well, she was doing _something_ that was sure to be illegal. As it was, there was barely enough money for food; and Sammy would go days without eating.

His eyes flashed a wicked green.

**Tá sé beagnach am.**  
**An mbeidh tú réidh?**

.-.-.-.

_Egypt._

_They were really heading to Egypt, to a tomb of some barely known pharaoh. Maximus couldn't believe that someone like Mr. Papierwaite had picked the likes of them. The lagomorph looked over at his companion, seeing that Sameth was asleep; relaxing. He didn't blame the hound, as the poor thing hadn't been sleeping all that well. That monstrous beast...Maximus shuddered, rubbing at his arms; watching as the scenery passed by peacefully. Sameth really was a sweet, gentle soul and for him to brutally cut down anything in such a fashion; was bound to leave its mark. The rabbit had never seen a creature like the snake woman before, and he hoped to never again._

_It was strange, though._

_The sword that Sameth had used to slay the beast, had disappeared the moment the hound had snapped back to reality. At least, as far as anyone was aware of. Although, now that Maximus thought about it, Sameth somehow felt different to him. It was hard for the lagomorph to describe it, perhaps it had to do with the minute change to Sameth's aura?_

_Auras - another cursed sight of his._

_Maximus' cheeks darkened slightly as he flushed, looking down as if embarrassed by something. He had always been able to sense the auras of others, it was what allowed him to know who was trustworthy or not. When he first met Sameth all those months ago (had it really been a year now?), Maximus saw the beautiful, soft blue light that curled protectively around the oblivious hound. The light was gentle, giving off a loving aura; which told the lagomorph that the canine was a good soul. However, as time went on, Maximus watched as that beautiful blue became stained by a dark mist; slowly turning a liquid gold._

_Just like his eyes..._

_Maximus frowned, side glancing to the sleeping hound; the blue aura pulsing softly as the gold snaked its way through. Sameth grimaced in his sleep, his head moving slightly as he murmured softly; the amulet pressing softly against his shirt. Just then, a noticeable sound came from outside their car; muffled voices chattering loudly. The rabbit snapped to attention, his eyes narrowing slightly. They weren't due to arrive until mid afternoon tomorrow, and he wanted Sameth to get as much sleep as possible. Whoever was making that racket, needed to cease._

_His eyes flashing darkly, Maximus got to his feet and opened the door, peering out; ready to rip a new one in whoever was making the noise, when he stopped. To his eternal curiosity, he saw an elderly man wearing a brown business suit. As if realizing that he was being watched, the man turned sharply; his impossibly dark eyes meeting Maximus'. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, he darted into another car and was gone from the rabbit's sight. Maximus was surprised, if not suspicious, by the man's reaction. It wasn't like his kind was rare, after all; unless the man was one of those extremist types._

_Hells._

_A soft groan from behind, caused Maximus to turn back with concern. Sameth's breathing had started to increase, and small moans were leaving him as he twitched softly in his sleep. "...Maximus..." The lagomorph stopped, heat flooding his cheeks. Was - was Sameth dreaming about him...?_

_"...don't hurt..."_

_Oh._

_Eyes softening, Maximus hopped back on the seat, snuggling up to the hound; draping his arm over Sameth's toned stomach, yawning. He squeaked, eyes wide as the hound instinctively scooped him into his arms; tightening his hold slightly over the embarrassed lagomorph. Maximus' flush deepened as, despite being asleep, Sameth's paws were a little too close to a sensitive spot. Sighing, Maximus leaned in, his head propped against Sameth's chest; content to listen to the still beating heart. It was a soothing sound, gently luring him to the dream world; but then, Sameth shifted in his sleep. At the same time, Maximus shivered, nearly boneless as a pleasant washed over him; flooding his limbs. Fighting back a groan of want, Maximus blushed furiously as he felt something hard poking through Sameth's pants._

_Some dream then, huh?_

.-.-.-.

**_I'm losing it._ **

Sammy grimaced, rubbing his empty stomach; eyes dim in thought. Once again, they were at a new town, in an out-of-sight hotel. With how bad things have gotten for them; what with Brion's drinking or the fact that there was never enough to eat, it was a miracle in itself, that they had yet to crash. In fact, Sammy huffed, the moment that they entered their current room; Brion and Accalia collapsed in bed, completely and utterly out cold.

His eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously as his stomach rumbled angrily. This was utter merda! He shouldn't have to be going through something like this. It was times like these, Sammy glared at his sleeping parents; that he felt more like the adult, then his own parents! 

Ooh...

Sammy flinched as a sharp pain shot across his temples. His left eye suddenly burned a bloody red as the right turned a poisonous green, darkness bleeding at the edges. With hunger gnawing at his senses, Sammy was always tired and lately...lately he was seeing things that shouldn't be there. 

**TAP*TAP**

...huh?

He managed to look up, a bit surprised by the soft tapping from the window above. To the pup's confusion, a colorful light was hovering from the other side. As if noticing Sammy, the tapping came once again, causing the pup to tilt his head curiously. Fluttering madly, the light seemed to vanish, but then, as Sammy got to his feet, there came a soft click. Wait a minute - didn't his parents lock the door before passing out? The darkness seemed to recede, leaving Sammy's hazy brown eyes behind; blinking owlishly. To his surprise, the front door slowly slid open and a sweet, twinkling noise rang softly.

Sammy hesitated, looking back to where his parents laid; before looking back to the outside. Sighing, he slowly reached for the door; feeling the soothing warmth of the clear Spring air. It felt nice on his fur. He could take this chance and leave for a bit, or stay and stew in his growing anger.

**Dewch! Dewch i chwarae!**

The sweet laughter was alluring, and oh hells; why not? It wasn't like he would be missed. Sammy knew that he would have to be back by the time the sun set, leaving him plenty of time to himself.

**_I can do this._ **

(...)

The town's residents were surprised, to say the least. Many of the small towns that were scattered among the country, were populated heavily by humans. It was rare, very rare to find a morph living there. Which, was why, this faithful Spring day, the residents were surprised to see a young canine morph quietly walking down the streets.

Where were they going...?

Oh.  
The park.

Shaking off their confusion, the residents went on about their day. Although, suspicion were brewing in the minds of the more concerned citizens. The canine looked quite young, still a puppy, but they were all alone. So, the biggest question of all was this -

Where on earth were the parents?!

(...)

Oh wow.

Sammy's eyes were wide as he followed the colorful light down the street, unconsciously being lead towards the park. He didn't seem to see the residents giving him concerned looks, nor did he see that no one else could see the light; only he could. Sammy struggled to focus, his sight flickering ominously; and yet, he was able to follow the light.

**Yn ddiogel nawr**

The soft voice was masculine in nature, with an underline of sweetness. Sammy looked up, brow furrowed slightly; a spark of confusion shining in his eyes. Was he hearing things now? It was bad enough that he was seeing things that no one else could see, but hearing voices too? That wasn't a good sign, not at all. Curiously enough, the light fluttered down, before settling on his right shoulder; the light flickering. Sammy blinked, watching as the light dispersed, revealing a tiny man with long, slender wings. Oh wow, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A faerie.  
A real live _faerie_!

Before he could open his muzzle, the faerie gave a little shake of the head, chittering softly as they pointed to the surrounding woods. Curious, Sammy followed the faerie's directions and soon, he found himself in what could only be described as perfection.

A glade.

The glade was surrounded by trees of all kinds, their branches seemingly reaching for the endless blue skies above. The canopy from the overlap of branches, cast a cool shade over the clearing; the temperatures much more pleasant around here than say, the park itself. Sammy could even hear and smell a fresh water creek, that was nearby.

_"Tá sé seo iontach,"_ Sammy breathed out, his hazy eyes wide with mesmerizing awe. The little faerie perked up, as if pleased. Unknown to Sammy, the shadows that had been lurking around him, were slowly dispersing as the warmth of the sun washed over him. The peaceful nature of the glade was soothing his very soul.

_"Cad é seo?"_

At the soft voice, Sammy's head snapped up and he turned to the right sharply. To his eternal amazement, one of the trees was shrinking before his very eyes; becoming a very beautiful woman. The woman had long, flowing leafy green hair and warm brown eyes; her emerald gown clung to her slender frame, illuminating her ethereal frame.

**Ffrind.**

Sammy looked at the tiny faerie who was patting his cheek. Somehow, he knew what the faerie was saying; this woman, was safe. A friend. He turned back, only for his cheeks to redden; taking a step back in shock. The woman was suddenly in front of him, having knelt down to meet his gaze. 

For a moment, nothing happened.  
Then she gave a sad smile.

_"So, you are the one the Fae have been speaking about,"_ She mused softly, her words coming out soft and airy, accented with a strange accent. Sammy's flush deepened as he looked down shyly. "I-I didn't..." He stammered, his heart racing as the lady chuckled softly, gently rubbing his soft head fur. Almost immediately, Sammy went boneless; sighing softly as he instinctively leaned into the gentle touch. The faerie fluttered, chirping as the pup crawled into her lap; sweet laughter ringing. Sammy couldn't help himself, it had been a long time since he had experienced a gentle soul; becoming touch-starved as time went on.

He felt too good right now.

_"Those eyes of yours are special,"_ The woman murmured as he yawned, snuggling into her; her long fingers running gently through his fur. _"Keep your light strong, little one,"_ She whispered, inwardly frowning as she felt his ribs, even through his clothes. The ancient blood was doing its best to ensnare the innocent soul; and was doing a fairly good job at that.

It hadn't won.  
_Yet_ , anyway.

.-.-.-.

_This was it._  
_The tomb of the infamous Sammun-Mak._

_There was a bit of a problem, for the duo. Mr. Papierwaite hadn't been very forthcoming with his information. The only thing the man would tell them, was that there was a priceless chest laying in the heart of the tomb. A chest that was worth far more than they could ever hope. Sammun-Mak...not the most ordinary of names, was it? Especially not during the time of the great pharaohs. Papierwaite was keeping his secrets close, and Maximus wasn't sure how he liked that. With so little information available, the chances of them being harmed was rising with each passing day._

_The pyramid was a fairly large one. Maximus peered out from behind Sameth; looking up at the tomb with trepidation. Something about this felt off to the lagomorph. He couldn't quite put a paw to it, but this so-called treasure hunt was leaving a foul taste in his mouth. What could it be? The skies were a clear blue; not a cloud to be seen, with the sun shining softly, among the endless blue. The temperatures, unfortunately, were increasing by the moment; growing hotter and muggier. This was not the ideal place for a morph, and well, Maximus was concerned for Sameth's health; whose fur was a lot thicker._

_Thankfully, Sameth had thought ahead, making sure that they had the proper gear; a fact that Maximus was grateful for. They had a fully stocked first-aid kit, plenty of fresh water, a change of lighter clothes, bundles of thick rope and a large pick axe, and finally, a set of proper lighting. Before leaving the inn, the two had changed into the lighter clothes; it helped a bit._

_Biting his lip, Maximus's head lowered as he looked back to the shadowy tomb. Despite the rising heat, Maximus felt decidedly cold; his limbs having felt like lead. "Maximus?" Sameth's soft voice aroused him from his disturbing thoughts, and the lagomorph looked up with a soft murmur. "Is everything alright?" The hound was peering down at his friend with a soft frown, his golden eyes shining softly. "Y-Yeah," Maximus murmured, shaking his head as if to clear away the fog that had ensnared his thoughts._

_Sameth was silent. He had been checking over their gear carefully, knowing that one false move could lead to disaster; when he had checked on Maximus. To his concern, the lagomorph's eyes had dimmed tremendously, staring blankly at the tomb. He slowly got to his feet, grimacing as his bones protested from the abrupt movement; gently calling Maximus' name until the rabbit finally responded._

_"Maximus," Sameth finally spoke, and Maximus flinched; lowering his head as he felt ashamed. "I wish that you wouldn't lie to me," The hound scolded gently. "Something is bothering you," Sameth continued, placing a paw on Maximus' shoulder; raising a brow when he felt the lagomorph shake._

_"What is it?"_

_Feeling Sameth by his side, a gentle paw rubbing soothingly on his shoulder, Maximus felt the hot tears prickling his eyes. He now understood what was making him so uneasy about this; fear. Maximus Cottontail was afraid, but not for himself; but for his friend and secret love. "I-It's just..." Maximus swallowed thickly, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered; sending red flags in the hound._

_"I-I get the feeling that one of us_ **isn't** _going to be coming back from this," Maximus said weakly, looking up with frightened eyes. Sameth's eyes softened as he knelt down, both paws on Maximus' shoulders, as he met the teary eyes of the lagomorph. Maximus was well and truly terrified of going inside._

_"Don't say that, mo sholas," Sameth whispered, the musical words gentle and soothing. "I won't let anything happen," The hound murmured as Maximus leaned in, before a curious look came over his eyes. As if realizing something, Sameth hastily stood up, his cheeks a noticeable shade of red. "What did you...?" Maximus tilted his head, wondering what it was that Sameth called him, or why the hound looked so embarrassed all of a sudden. "N-Nothing!" Sameth squeaked, utterly mortified by his words. Thank heavens that Maximus couldn't understand Irish! Oh, how embarrassing!_

_Sure..._

_"Let's just get this over with," Sameth mumbled, picking up the axe as his eyes looked nervously over his shoulder. "I get the feeling that we're not the only ones here," He said quietly as Maximus' eyes harden in agreement. Still...it felt like he was walking to his grave._

_He shuddered._

_(...)_

_Activating a lantern, Sameth held it up as he gradually made his way into the tomb of Sammun-Mak. His golden eyes were scanning in the seemingly endless hall, his muscles tensed ever so slightly; his aura pulsing softly as the air thickened. Maximus stayed behind Sameth, his eyes darting about nervously; but comforted, nonetheless by Sameth's presence._

_The soft glow of the lantern illuminated the walls, the hieroglyphics of the ancient past were barely visible under the layers of grime and dust. As time went on, the land seemed to be taking back the pyramids; sand slowly spilling into the tombs. It was hot and muggy, the air heavy and musky._

_Woah._

_Finally entering the main chamber, the two had to stop; looking on in amazement. This was definitely not what either were expecting, either. Just how powerful was this pharaoh? The chamber, to put it quite simply, was gargantuan. Looming ahead, was a set of steps that led upwards to a smaller level; a pair of odd looking statues guarding them. Squinting, Sameth was surprised to see that the statue was of a hybrid and one that sent a spark of familiarity in his mind. It had the head of a crocodile, the upper torso of a lion, and the lower body of a hippopotamus. There was a shaggy mane wrapping around the head and down the spine, spikes were visible as it went down the spine and along its long tail._

_Oh._

_"That statue isn't a good sign," Sameth said with a pained grimace. Maximus looked up with a tilt of the head. "Really?" He questioned, squinting as he tried to see the statue in question. He wished that his sight was as good as Sameth's, as he couldn't make out much, just that the statue sent a chill down his spine._

_"That is a statue of Ammit," Sameth said grimly, still looking around. He noted the numerous stairs that led to higher levels, some that led further into the tomb; while others would go nowhere. Sameth saw that the tomb was slowly crumbling, safety beams were cracking before his eyes as statues were eroding away into nothing. Still looking ahead, Sameth saw a grand statue of Anubis had fallen over; the tips of the ears brushing against one of the higher levels. Turning his head to the right, Sameth saw a statue of Thoth, tucked away; which was overlooking the main chamber. Numerous torches were scattered about, either among the walls or the Ammit statues; which was still nerve wrecking to see._

_"Ammit was known as a demon and a goddess among Ancient Egypt," Sameth finally spoke, eyeing the pair nervously. Something about those statues felt off to him, as they were so detailed, that they almost looked like they were alive. "A devourer of the dead." Sameth shuddered, his heartbeat beginning to pick up. "Wait," Maximus stopped as he turned to Sameth with wide eyes. "What do you mean by devourer?" He squeaked. Sameth was silent, before lowering the lantern as he sighed. "She would devourer the souls of the damned," He said quietly, and the lagomorph looked a bit ill._

_"How do you know this?" The lagomorph finally asked, his eyes looking from Sameth to the statues nervously. Sameth stopped, his brow furrowing slightly as if confused by something. "I-I don't know..." He murmured, looking lost. His ears twitched, and he looked up sharply; turning his head back in the direction that they had come from._

_Someone was there._

.-.-.-.

Brion Hound snorted softly, barely lifting his head from his glass, settling in their current room. They were once again in a town in the middle of who knows where, and to be honest; Brion no longer cared where they went. His wife, Accalia, was who knows where; probably looking for a dealer of fine plants.

Or looking for some excitement of her own.

Nursing a glass, Brion's bloodshot blue eyes narrowed slightly. It would appear that his wife wasn't the only one who had been changing over the course of the last two years; he was as well. Then again, perhaps this was who he and Accalia were meant to be this entire time. His wife was slowly losing herself to her cruel nature and violent tendencies, while he was sinking further into his own insecurities and doubts.

Sammy...

Brion's eyes darkened as his muzzle pulled back slightly, growling softly. Of course, his _precious_ son. How could he have forgotten about something so _important_? He glared over at the lone figure on the couch; who was curled up and fast asleep. This...this was the source of their misery, he was sure of it.

Sammy, named for the grandfather that Brion never knew, was far smaller than a canine his age should be. The rough birth on Accalia had done enough damage, not only emotionally, but physically as well. Then the numerous hospital bills and medications that followed them like a curse? It was too much for a young couple to even remotely handle, and so, begins the long descent into disturbing madness.

"You..."

(...)

_"So," Mused a soft voice. "It's agreed then?"_

_Sammy was fast asleep, curled up in the lap of someone, who technically, shouldn't exist. The pup wasn't alone in this clearing, but then again, this wasn't exactly a normal situation, was it? The trio in question, while they greatly resembled Sammy, they weren't and yet, they were._

_Running their paws through Sammy's soft fur, was a blue version of the pup. Everything about them, was in some form of blue. Soft blue fur, and a slightly darker blue version of Sammy's current outfit. This version, when born, chose the name of_ Tempest _. It felt right, anyway._

_Discussing quietly, were two more versions of Sammy; one in red, the other in green. Red, or_ Pyre _, as they preferred, had deep red fur and wore a slightly darker red version of Sammy's outfit. The air around them was always higher than the average soul, muscles tense as if ready for anything._

_Green, or_ Dune _, as they insisted, had soft emerald fur while wearing a darker green version of Sammy's clothes. Unfortunately, unlike Tempest or Pyre, Dune was dangerously underweight; his clothes hanging off of his emaciated frame. There was one thing that the trio shared in common; their eyes._

_Bright, liquid gold eyes._  
_Golden eyes that stood out against an inky sclera._

_Tempest rumbled softly, the gentle rubbing was soothing for Sammy, luring the little one further into the sweet realms of dreams. Tempest grunted their agreement to Dune's earlier words, but stopped as they tilted their head; gold eyes narrowing slightly. "Someone might want to stop the weasel," They said quietly, tightening their hold on Sammy._

_Wait - weasel?_

(...)

Brion shakily got to his feet and had stumbled over to the couch, albeit swaying in place. "You..." He growled, slurring his words as he glared down at the sleeping pup. "If you weren't around...things would be better for us..."

He was gripping the whiskey bottle tightly, glaring at his son; the rage stewing as it threaten to overwhelm him. He was just so angry, and believing that it was his son, who was the source, Brion was just itching to go all out. He was about to raise a fist, when out of nowhere, Sammy's eyes slid open.

Blood red eyes glared at him.

Wait - _red_ eyes?

Brion froze as those blood soaked eyes narrowed at him, a chill going down his spine as his heart raced. Sammy's eyes had always been a honey brown, much like his mother's. But eyes as red as blood? That wasn't normal, even by a morph's standards. Then, who or _what_ , was staring at him?

.-.-.-.

**_I hate being right._ **

_Sameth inwardly frowned as he hushed Maximus, his left ear perking slightly; as if hearing something that only he could. And knowing just how strong a canine morph's hearing really was, Sameth most likely was hearing something in the distance. He gestured for them to hide, which they did by hiding behind one of the statues; and waited._

_Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long._

_Taking a chance, Maximus peered from behind Sameth, his dark eyes widening slightly at who was coming into the chamber. It was the funny old man that he had seen before, from the train. But, this time, he was accompanied by several little people in soft green and deep red; their ears long and pointed. Hold on a moment, was the old man...was he following them?_

_Sameth's golden eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of the old man, his fur rising. Something about this man was setting him off. The canine couldn't quite put a paw to it, but the old man had an...offness, to say the least, to his aura. It was disturbing, nonetheless, and Sameth was doing his best to keep his agitation under control._

_Grrrr...._

_Sameth froze, hearing the guttural growl of a nearby canine. However, this did not belong to a morph like them, but something far older and far more dangerous. Maximus looked up at Sameth and was about to speak, when the hound hastily covered his mouth; shaking his head as his eyes flashed worriedly._

_Oh?_

_Following Sameth's gaze, Maximus seemed to pale as his ears folded back in fear; limbs feeling strangely weak. There, barely visible, was a rather large canine. The canine was roughly four to five feet in length, with long, pointed ears that stood upright, fur as black as night, and a long whipped tail that seemed to split at the tip. Blood red eyes gazed out from the narrowed face._

_This...this was not good._

_It was curious, though. Curious how the old man, nor his companions, could see the large canine. It was a little hard to miss, having eyes as red as blood, glaring at you from the shadows, after all. The strange canine seemed to perk up, and instead of turning on the morphs; it immediately focused on the old man._

_Good._

_Seeing that this was a good chance for them to escape, Sameth gestured for Maximus to follow as he turned the lantern off; granting them easier access. As they turned to leave, Sameth looked back over his shoulder, and was startled to see the canine giving him the barest of nods._

**kl altawfiq lak**

_Okay..._

_(...)_

_"What kind of animal was that?" Maximus finally asked, long after they were out of distance of the old man. Sameth, who had turned the lantern back on, frowned slightly; his brows furrowing a bit. "I-I'm not sure," He murmured, looking a bit disturbed himself. Perhaps it was a breed solely suited for the desert?_

_As they trekked the long halls, the air felt like it was getting thicker and thicker; the further they traveled. Bypassing walls of ancient hieroglyphics, Sameth thought he saw what he believed to be a Moleman; but he wasn't too sure if what he saw was real or not. He pushed that to the back of his mind, focusing on what was ahead._

_"H-Hello?"_

_The two stopped in mid-stride, exchanging confused looks. The voice was soft, and clearly masculine in nature; with a heavy accent underlining their words. This was rather curious, if not confusing. They had left the old man behind in the main chamber, and it was believed that was all that there was._

_Was there someone else?_

_"C-Can you help me?"_

_Maximus hesitated, wondering if they should forgo the plea and just grab whatever this treasure was. He was shivering, an eerie chill was gripping at his very conscious; unwilling to leave. The lagomorph couldn't help it, something about this place terrified him down to his very soul. Sameth bit his lip, now unsure of what to do. He looked back to the chamber where they had first come from, barely hearing the frightened cries as the strange canine went on the attack. Then, his attention was drawn back to the tunnel that they were still traveling. To be honest, they were only to get the treasure of Sammun-Mak and head back to the museum where Mr. Papierwaite, was waiting for._

_No need to remain in a land where they weren't wanted._

_"I can help you get the treasure."_

_Wait - what?_  
_Fine..._

_"This better be worth it," Maximus grumbled as he followed Sameth. Oh, if only he could remember his nightmares, as this was only the beginning. The beginning of the end, that is._

.-.-.-.

_What on earth - ?_

_Sameth and Maximus had come to another chamber, one that was much smaller than the main one; though it resembled it greatly. Sameth soon spotted the bird-like guardians that stood guard over a single entrance; a strange feeling overcame the hound. Somehow, someway, something told him that the treasure laid down that path._

_"Were you the ones who heard me?"_

_...eh?_

_Maximus looked around, before his eyes zeroed in on a wall that was, surprisingly enough, free of hieroglyphics. Instead, he saw the carved drawing of what looked like a man; a drawing that was literally moving. "Sameth," He nudged the curious hound, before gesturing to the drawing. Sameth stared blankly, before realization dawned on him. "Curse?" He asked dryly as the 'drawing' appeared sheepish. "Ja," The drawing - er - man, agreed with a sheepish smile. "Can you help a student out?" Sameth shot him a pointed look, the accent finally registering with him. And to the sheer disbelief of the cursed man and Maximus, Sameth spoke; but this time in clear German._

_"Und warum gibt es hier in Ägypten einen deutschen Studenten?" Sameth asked flatly. Unknown to anyone there, Sameth's golden eyes had suddenly gained a purplish tinge. "Y-du sprichst deutsch?" The cursed one asked, eyes wide as Sameth blinked owlishly, as if surprised._

_Huh, since when could he speak German...?_

_"Du bist nicht wie andere," He mused, looking thoughtful. He was itching to escape this cursed state and study the canine morph before him. Germany was similar to America when it came to the morphs. It was normally towns and villages that were populated by morphs, leaving the larger areas more to humans. So, for the cursed man, seeing these two were a treat; especially the canine._

**lays bihadhih alsre!**

_"Look out!"_

_Seeing the panic in the man's eyes, Maximus turned, just in time to see Sameth holding up a gleaming sword; barely blocking a massive beast from ripping him apart. "I bloody hate snakes!" Sameth growled, his eyes slits as he glared up at the beast; the ominous lights illuminating it. Oh hells bells, it was a snake._

_A huge snake!_

_The snake was a good twenty feet in length with a hood that flared as it reared itself. Its scales were an inky black, but there was a blood red lining its scales, forming intricate patterns. Numerous spikes ran down its spine, and curling along its devilish like tail; which had split into three separate tendrils. Tendrils that were emitting a dark smoke, that is. Six, slitted blood red eyes glared down from the serpent; its fangs long and narrow. The serpent was so big and with such deadly fangs, it could easily swallow the two morphs before they could even blink._

**"'atruk ma zilt tastatie,"** _The serpent hissed, Sameth's blade being the only thing keeping its fangs from sinking into the hound. Sameth snapped to attention, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. Somehow, despite the foreign words, Sameth was still able to understand the beast. And judging by the ominous words, whatever laid in this chamber, was something that left the hound very, very uneasy._

_"What do you mean by that?" Sameth snapped, catching Maximus' attention. "What is down there?" The serpent made a raspy, yet hissy sound and the lagomorph felt ill as he realized that the damn thing was laughing. It was actually laughing at them._

**"hadha lays alkunaz,"** _It snarled, before one of its tendril-like tails lashed out. Sameth grunted as his legs was swept out from below, sending him tumbling to the ground._ **"laa yanbaghi 'abadaan fath alsunduq,"** _The serpent hissed, acid practically dripping from its poisonous words._

_Chest?_  
_What chest?_

**_What did we get ourselves involved with?_ **

**"la yumkinuni alsamah lak bialmughadara,"** _The serpent intoned, and Sameth's eyes snapped open as he looked up with shock, a chill going down his spine. He now understood why the serpent was there, the guardian of Sammun-Mak's treasure; and was to eliminate any intruders._

_Which, explained why the German student was cursed._

**"mitu alan!"**

_Maximus paled as the serpent lunged again, but this time for a different target; himself. The lagomorph was completely frozen in place, his dark eyes wide with primal fear, shivering like a leaf. He could not look away from those glowing eyes, nor those long, needle-like fangs that dripped with poison. Was this the end? Was he really going to die here at the hands of a serpent monster...?_

_The cursed man was panicking, believing that he would be stuck like this for eternity as his one chance for escape was about to be slaughtered in front him. He had closed his eyes, unwilling to watch as the bunny was about to be eaten, when he heard a loud, choked gasp which was followed by the bunny's soft, breathy voice... "Sameth?"_

_Eh?_

_The cursed man opened his eyes, and stared in disbelief at what was laying before him. The curious dog was now in front of the bunny, head lowered as his arms were drawn into a particular position. As for the serpent, they were partially bent over all eyes wide with shock; pain flickering there._

_And no wonder at that._

_Sameth's sword was now embedded deep in the creature's body; having gone all the way through them. A poisonous green fluid began to drip from the wound, hissing as it sizzled on the sand; even its blood was poisonous. For a moment, nothing happened, then the serpent gave a raspy, choked breath as its shaky words came out in stilted English._

**"Y-you ar-are a f-fool...curssssed one..."** _It rasped, its tone masculine as it glared down at the silent hound. The man seemed to perk up, looking to the hound curiously. What did the serpent mean by their ominous words? Why call the hound cursed one?_ **"J-Jusssst a-a sssslave..."** _The light in its eyes were slowly fading, as Sameth withdrew his sword with a sickening, wet squelch; the serpents blood coating the blade. It jerked, its tendrils lashing out angrily. Maximus shivered, feeling rather cold as the serpent's words rang painfully in his mind. W-what did it mean by slave? Did it see something that Maximus could not...?_

_The serpent finally collapsed, its eyes were growing more and more dimmer as blood pooled under it. It was clear to them that it was dying, and it was none too happy with the silent hound. Sameth slowly walked towards the dying serpent, silent as ever; the blood soaked sword, gleaming in his paws. Head tilting slightly, he knelt down, his words solely for the serpent._

"N'a je zeeb, Apep."

_The serpent's eyes widen, leaving Maximus curious as to what the hound had said to it; only to look away with a pained grimace. Sameth had gotten to his feet, then brought the sword down once more, literally beheading the serpent; slicing the head from the still living body. The body thrashed madly, poisonous blood splashing the sands as the head was wrenched from its body; the light in those red eyes immediately turning dark and cloudy. It was, without a doubt, dead. Maximus was in shock. For the second time, Sameth had seemingly blacked out and killed a monstrous beast; something that should be impossible, by the way!_

_"Guter Herr," The cursed man breathed, causing Maximus to grimace as he had completely forgotten about the trapped man. "What was dat about?" The lagomorph was quiet as he looked to where Sameth was, his eyes concerned. The gold in Sameth's aura suddenly strengthened, and Maximus felt his heart sink._

_This wasn't good._

_"Sameth?"Maximus tried calling for Sameth once more, but the hound was silent. Sameth suddenly did a bout turn and looked to where the cursed man was; head still lowered. The lagomorph was nervous, to say the least, but he could sense that Sameth was still in there; even if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Sameth, on the other hand, felt like he was waddling through a thick fog; shadows licking at his senses. His vision would continuously blur, his limbs feeling like they were being weighed down by lead. Sameth could barely see, much less think; all he knew, was that he needed to get back to his solas._

_It was like he was a passenger in his own body._

_Maximus took a step back as the hound stood before the cursed man, who was just as nervous, if not more so. Sameth then did something that sent up red flags in the two. He drew his sword, which was still soaked with the serpent's blood; drawing the blade across his left paw._

_Sameth didn't appear to be bothered by the blood, just the barest of hisses as the metal sliced his flesh; dark red blood swelling gently. Then, he looked up and placed the bloodied paw on the wall, and well, what happened was something that couldn't quite be described; unless you were there,of course. Maximus watched with wide eyes as Sameth literally pulled the man from the enchanted wall; somehow breaking whatever kept the man trapped. The man looked to be quite young, with wavy dark chocolate locks, fair skin and wide brown eyes._

_"Danke," The man said shakily, still a bit pale from everything. "The Devil's Toybox is just down dat hall," He pointed to the guarded doorway. Maximus stopped, looking confused, not to mention, suspicious. "The Devil's Toybox?" He repeated dryly. The man blinked owlishly, tilting his head. "Isn't dat why you are here?"_

_"Papierwaite has a lot to explain," Maximus grumbled sourly, looking a bit peeved. "As for me," The man murmured softly, looking disturbed about something. "I shall return to Germany," He admitted with a shake of the head. Frowning deeply, he brushed his clothes off and was about to leave, when he stopped. "Ich wäre vorsichtig, wenn ich du wäre," He warned before disappearing from their sight. Maximus frowned, looking up at Sameth, whose eyes had cleared up once more; the hound grimacing as if experiencing a terrible headache._

_"Sameth?" The lagomorph was careful as he approached the hound. "Is everything okay?" Sameth shook his head, inwardly grimacing as his temples ached something fierce. "I-I'm fine," He muttered, hissing as his left paw stung. He was surprised to see that his left paw bore a rather nasty looking gash. A quick inspection revealed that, while deep, it wasn't enough to require medical attention._

_"Let's just get this over with."_

_(...)_

_A toy chest._  
_The German student had been telling the truth._

_It was a rather large, wooden box. There were numerous runic symbols carved painstakingly into the lid, an eerie star-like symbol burned into the side; an ornate lock keeping everything chained. The so-called treasure of Sammun-Mak was a bloodied toy chest?! "We came all this way, for this?" Maximus asked icily, glaring at the wooden chest. Sameth was thoughtful, kneeling before it as his golden eyes scanned it carefully. "I don't think it's just the box itself," He mused. "I get the feeling that it is what's inside the box," Sameth murmured as he stood back up._

_As Maximus took a step closer, his head suddenly felt like it would burst as he could feel the familiar warm energy surging through him. The lagomorph groaned softly, staggering as his vision swarmed without warning. Sameth, who had seen him staggering, lashed out; grabbing the lagomorph before he could collapse._

_Click_

_Cradling Maximus, who was beginning to shake, Sameth looked up. It sounded like something had unlocked itself, but it couldn't be what he thought it was. To the hound's shock, the chest had indeed unlocked itself, a strange looking toy now resting against it. Taking a closer look, he was surprised to find that it was a ventriloquist dummy. The doll was shaped to resemble a small man with ghastly greenish-gray skin, slicked back painted, black hair, big red lips and beady yellow eyes. The dummy had been dressed in a brown sweater, slightly darker pants and painted black shoes. There was a strange gleam to its beady yellow eyes._

_A gleam of intelligence._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded an elderly voice._

_Sameth's gold eyes narrowed slightly, lifting his head as he tightened his hold over his solas; watching as an elderly Moleman came into view. The elder was clad in a deep reddish brown robe; squinting as they looked over the chamber with a frown. Somehow, Sameth wasn't surprised to see a slightly smaller one, behind the elder. And judging by the softer tone to them, Sameth figured this one was a female. Her dark eyes widen, as despite the poor vision that Moleman sported, she could see the distress in the agitated hound. "Grandpa," She scolded, coming from behind the elder. "They need our help," She continued, her voice low and sounded a bit on the slurred side._

_"Nefertiti," The elder said sharply, holding her back. "They are intruders," His voice was hard as she glared at him. "You know what must be done." Nefertiti pulled her wrist back, her dark eyes sharp as her grandfather looked disappointed in her actions. "They're not like the others!" She snapped, a bit surprised by herself. "I don't know how to explain it," Nerfertiti said weakly, one claw-like hand over her heart. "But, they feel different," She said flatly as he raised an eyebrow. Her grandfather hummed softly. "Then I shall deal with them," He decreed, a flick of the wrist keeping her in place; much to her annoyance._

_Sameth was growling softly, slitted gold eyes sharpening as the elder Moleman approached him carefully. To the elder, he was surprised to feel the immense energy coming from the agitated canine. The energy was dark and seductive, almost coiling around the hound. However, there was an underline of sweetness, the soft light curling around the heart; focusing on something that the hound was wearing._

_"Are you wearing a protection amulet?" The elder asked curiously, catching Sameth's attention. The hound raised an eyebrow, surprised that the elder knew about the amulet that he still wore. Feeling the lagomorph relaxing, Sameth adjusted his hold, but was able to pull out the silver amulet; the cold metal feeling good against his heated flesh. The amber was pulsing softly, standing out against the intricate designs. The elder squinted, making sure that he was not a threat, got close to inspect it. While he could understand hieroglyphs just fine, these runic symbols were unknown to him; still carving themselves before his very eyes._

_"I am afraid, that these runes are unknown to myself," The elder finally admitted as Sameth snorted. "That would be due to the fact that it is in Irish," He said with a faint smile as Maximus finally looked up. "You have a powerful patron looking over you, young one," The elder conceded. Somehow, that didn't surprise Sameth._

_The elder than looked to the chest with a frown. "Perhaps," He mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps you can achieve where we have failed." Sameth looked to the chest, frowning deeply. Something about the chest was leaving a vile taste in his mouth. He had the feeling that he knew what the elder was hinting at._

_Sadly, they were under contract._

_Time to head back home._

.-.-.-.

_Having been granted permission by the elder, Sameth and Maximus barely made it out of the tomb with the chest; what with the old man shooting at them. Whoever he was, he was determined to get the toy chest at all costs; regardless of the consequences. It had taken them a bit, having to avoid the old man, and getting the chest into a trunk of its own. But, they were able to get it done; making it back to the city. Just in time to catch the train that would lead them back onto the path towards home. But it was over, or so they thought._

_"Thank heavens that's finally over!" Maximus exclaimed with a yawn, stretching lazily in their assigned car. Who would have thought that the so-called treasure was a freaking toy chest of all things? Come to think of it, why would a grown man like Anton Papierwaite want with a toy chest?_

_Hearing the soft breathing, Maximus looked over and smiled softly. Sameth was propped up in the seat across from him, paws clasped gently; breathing softly as he had fallen asleep. His new sword was laying gently across his lap, allowing Maximus the chance to fully inspect it. Hopefully, Sameth wouldn't wake from this potential encounter._

_It was a short sword, to be sure. The handle was made from what looked like pure ink; the black metal shone softly under the warm glow of the car's lanterns. An eerie gem that resembled a cat-like eye, was embedded in the handle itself. The blade was crafted from a dark metal of unknown origins, vines having been carved into it._

_It felt...wrong._

_(...)_

**CRASH**

_Maximus awoke with a start, looking around wildly. The sun had gone down long ago, the lands being plunged into the sweet allure that was evening. He was a bit confused as to where he was, but then he saw Sameth was at the door; gold eyes sharp and alert. It took the lagomorph a moment or two, but then he remembered the tomb and the train; before relaxing - just a bit._

_"What..." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "What happened?" Sameth frowned, tilting his head as he heard the conductor speak angrily with someone. The conductor didn't sound very happy right now, if anything, they sounded livid. The hound listened further, before his eyes narrowed slightly. "It would appear that there was a commotion in the luggage car," He said grimly. Maximus tensed, his brow furrowing a bit. "Did they say what happened?" Sameth shook his head. "No, but we best check." Maximus looked grim as he nodded. They had been followed by who knows what, all for that damn chest._

_After checking to make sure the coast was clear, Sameth left to check on their gear. He was gone for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes, and returned with a scowl; golden eyes flashing dangerously. "It was our luggage that was damaged," He said angrily as Maximus froze._

_"The chest is gone."_

_Hells bells._

_"Then, the thief must still be here," Maximus said slowly, looking up with wide eyes. Sameth gave a slight nod, his golden eyes narrowed as his muzzle pulled back, revealing sharpening teeth. He was not happy about the chest being stolen. However, Sameth did find out about the other passengers._

_First, was the German student; who was named Jurgen. He was indeed studying ancient history, a collector of fine pieces. Then, was the old man, a Sir Kringle with his companions. Although, the conductor noted that one of the man's companions had a decidedly pale look to them; wondering what the old man had gotten into._

_Finally, there was the Moleman clan that they had met in the tomb; the guardians of the chest. There was no way that the Moleman's would have taken it back, as they were determined to see the thing gone. Which left Jurgen and Sir Kringle as the potential thief; as both were interested in the chest._

_Jurgen first._

_It didn't take long before they tracked him down; the man opening the door curiously. "Ah, my friends!" He greeted warmly. "Nochmals vielen Dank für früher," His voice warm and kind. Sameth adjusted his hat, gold eyes sharp. "I'm sorry to bother you about this, Mr. Jurgen," The man raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised that the hound knew his name._

_"But, it appears that Maximus and I were robbed earlier this evening." His golden eyes narrowed slightly as a faint, yet tight smile graced his muzzle. "You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Jurgen was taken back, but then his brown eyes narrowed as he frowned deeply. "Nein!" He protested. "I've been in my car all evening," Jurgen insisted as Maximus tilted his head; as if he didn't believe the man. Sameth frowned, breathing deeply before realizing that Jurgen was telling the truth. "He's right," Sameth admitted softly. "The chest isn't here." Maximus turned sharply as Jurgen's brown eyes widen._

_"How do you know that, Sameth?" Maximus asked slowly as Sameth's cheeks redden slightly. "I..." The hound trailed off, looking uneasy before shaking his head. However, Jurgen recognized what he could not say, and well, he was shocked, to say the least. Somehow, he realized that Sameth was able to sense the energy of others._

**SLAM**

_The two stepped back, surprised when Jurgen abruptly slammed the door; effectively locking them out. "How rude," Maximus grumbled as Sameth's brows furrowed. What...what just happened here?_

**Ie sbeil bnhhbl ejl**

_...eh?_

_"Who else could have taken it?" The lagomorph wondered, drained by the recent events. Sameth's head turned slightly to their left, looking further down the train car with a slight frown. He wasn't sure how to explain things, but he was picking up on a sweet, almost tantalizing scent; coming from a room further down the hall. Sameth absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, which growled. Maximus shot him a concerned look. "You okay?" He asked gently as Sameth blinked owlishly, looking down with hazy eyes. It took him a moment or two to realize that Maximus was talking to him, when Sameth gave him a tired smile._

_"I'm fine."_

_In reality, Sameth was far from being 'fine'. A cold chill was sweeping through him, taking root deep in his soul; as if he would never be warm again. His teeth were aching something fierce, and his stomach was continuously rumbling from hunger. The poor hound couldn't figure out why he was suddenly starving; just that he_ was _._

**Oep cje rlgl l mgl**

_...he did, didn't he?_

_Maximus squeaked when Sameth suddenly made his way down the train. "Wait up, Sameth!" He cried, cursing his short legs as he struggled to keep up with the hound. "Where are you going?" Maximus demanded, barely able to keep up as Sameth went from their train car to another; the dinner car was just passed this one, and after that was the luggage car._

**Oep smj'h gpj**

_"Sameth!"_

_The hound finally snapped to attention; having been aroused by Maximus' cry. Maximus was alarmed when Sameth had frozen in place, his golden eyes bore a visible glaze, looking rather pale; even under his fur. The poor thing was trembling like a leaf, staring blankly as his breathing started to pick up; heart racing. Sameth?" Maximus questioned, startled when Sameth fell to his knees with a pained whimper; clutching at his head. "Ní féidir le C -... troid..." Sameth whimpered, his head felt like it was on fire. Something was terribly wrong, he could feel his own body turning in on itself; as if he was being punished for some slight. A darkness seemed to sweep over him, and Maximus was horrified to see that the gold in Sameth's aura had strengthened; nearly overwhelming the soft blue._

_Oh hell._

_Sameth groaned softly, his eyes closed as he breathed heavily; struggling as the shadows tugged at his conscious. His paws suddenly ached, his nails were slowly coming out from their sheaths; looking longer and more claw-like, which was unsettling in itself. He could feel his teeth growing sharper, fangs aching as they seemed to hollow out; as if...not possible._

_Maximus was worried sick when he saw the minute changes, knowing that things were taking a dangerous turn. Normally, he would have high tailed it out of there, but this was Sameth, his best friend and, honestly, the best thing to ever happen to him. He was not about to abandon his partner, not now, not ever._

_"Sameth," He gently grasped the hound's cheeks, forcing those glowing eyes to meet his. Maximus was proud of himself for not flinching, as Sameth's eyes were brighter than ever; a purple ring forming around his now slitted pupils. "I'm right here," Maximus soothed. "Gortaíonn sé..." Sameth whispered, cloudy tears pooling there. Even though he wasn't fluent, Maximus was able to get the basic understanding. "It hurts?" The hound whimpered, hissing as his limbs slowly locked in place. "Where does it hurt?" The lagomorph was concerned as Sameth seemed to hunch in on himself._

_"Gach rud."_

.-.-.-.

_Home._

_The pair had finally reached the city after a long and painful journey of obtaining the treasure of Sammun-Mak. Exhausted from their travels, the two knew that they didn't have much of a choice, but to return to the museum. Even with the little amount of information that they had been given, they had agreed to Mr. Papierwaite's request. Mr. Papierwaite was hiding something, and well, Maximus wanted to know why. He knew the man was keeping something to himself, something about the 'treasure' and why the desperation of retrieving it. Maximus frowned as he looked over to Sameth, who was the one carrying the chest; his appearance having changed greatly._

_Sameth's fur was slowly darkening; going from a soft chestnut to a dark chocolate, looking a bit more shaggier in areas. His gold eyes now bore a permanent slit, ominous purple flecks swirling lazily in the poisonous irises. His nails had come out from their sheaths, looking longer and sharper; his teeth incredibly sharp._

_All in all, he didn't look himself, anymore._

_Papierwaite had to know what was happening._  
_He just had to._

_(...)_

_Anton looked up from his paperwork, amused by a brother, who had delivered the good news. The two morphs had succeeded in obtaining the Devil's Toy Chest, and had returned only hours ago to the land of the free. He gave a cruel smile, placing his pen down; humming softly. Their plans were coming together rather nicely, and it wouldn't be long before they could bring their God into this pathetic world._

_Soon._

.-.-.-.

_"I don't know about this," Maximus murmured as they stood outside the museum. Sameth sighed, adjusting his hold on the chest, which felt oddly light. "We don't have much of a choice, Maximus," He pointed out dryly. "Papierwaite knows something about this chest," Sameth said, tiredly. "And to be frank, I'm tired of being kept in the dark." Sameth frowned deeply, his eyes flickering a dark purple, before it was gone. Maximus scowled, glaring at the museum with dark eyes; the temperatures around him rising as if responding to his growing anger._

_Still..._  
_Why was Maximus so afraid?_

_(...)_

_"Congratulations you two," Anton Papierwaite greeted as Sameth and Maximus were lead into the museum; to a closed off area that was normally served as a small theater. The Devil's Toy Box was held under the hound's left arm; the symbol of Yog-Soggoth pulsing softly. So, he had been right about his suspicions, the hound was indeed connected to the elders._

_Perfect._

_Sameth's eyes remained locked on Papierwaite, as he set the box down with Maximus regarding the audience with suspicion. Hm, they were more clever than the man had originally assumed. Nonetheless, the Brotherhood's plans were moving on schedule; it just needed a little tweak._

_"Alright, pal," Maximus growled, stomping up to the man. Pinkish energy flickering around him as his eyes narrowed angrily. "Explain!" Papierwaite merely raised an eyebrow, before smiling; a smile that promised great pain. "I would normally," He mused, eyes flickering to behind the duo. "But, we are on a schedule after all."_

_What - ?_

_Before Maximus could react, he felt someone suddenly grabbing at him. The lagomorph was startled as someone with unusual strength pulling his arms back in a nearly painful fashion, cold metal abruptly wrapping around his wrists. Almost immediately, the heat of his own power suddenly dispersed as a coldness enveloped his very soul. With a soft grunt, he was thrown back, sending him tumbling to the floor. Maximus groaned softly, paws on the floor as he struggled to focus. With the heat gone, he felt so cold; his limbs sluggish as if traveling through thick snow. "W-What did you do...?" He demanded, slurring a bit; shaking his head as his vision swam._

_Papierwaite stood there, clearly not impressed, raising an eyebrow as he gave a soft 'tsk'. "A simple negation, of course," He said flatly. "Those bracelets that you now wear?" Maximus blinked owlishly, before managing to look down; spotting the thick silver bands, almost immediately. There were a few runic symbols carved into it, and that they were pulsing softly; almost sickly, really._

_"They are currently absorbing what power you have left," Papierwaite said calmly, his eyes cold like stones. Maximus struggled to stand, his legs nearly giving out as he did so. "Soon, they will be no more," The man murmured as Maximus felt his heart race; panicking as the realization dawned on him._

_"Originally," Papierwaite continued, his voice calm. "We had planned on using you and the toy box in our plans." He tilted his head, before his eyes traveled to where Sameth was, his smile widening slightly. "But, your friend has proved to be more useful for us." Wait a minute, who exactly is_ us _?_

_"The Brotherhood of Yog-Soggoth, of course."_

_Sameth cringed deeply, his head suddenly bursting with pain. There was soft murmurs coming from the audience, their glee you could practically taste about in the rapidly cooling temperatures. The Brotherhood was eager, eagerly awaiting for their God to come to this wretched world; bringing forth what they believed to be paradise._

_"After all," Papierwaite continued with impish glee. "What better way to summon Yog-Soggoth than to use the blood and soul of a demon?" Maximus looked up weakly, his legs quivering as he stood. It took him a moment to realize, that Papierwaite was talking about Sameth; the lagomorph looking over with wide, frightened eyes._

**"Seal rlgl, oepjv ejl."**

_Papierwaite's voice suddenly turned deep, purple energy cackling around his hand as he gestured to the hound. Sameth's head ached something fierce, but then, the pain dispersed into a pleasant, soothing fog. To Maximus' shock, Sameth slowly walked forward; head lowered as if entranced._

_No...please no._

_"W-what did you do to Sameth?!" Maximus demanded, his voice shrill as his heart sank. Papierwaite cackled softly, reaching out to the hound, mesmerized by the soft fur. "He cannot hear you," He teased, eyes glinting with madness. When Sameth finally met Maximus' eyes, the lagomorph's heart broke._

_There was not a glint of familiarity there._

_A visible, purple film had formed over Sameth's eyes; the hound staring blankly into space._ **"Smj oep rlmg al, oepjv ejl?"** _Sameth was silent, but eventually nodded. Papierwaite smirked, looking to Maximus. "You, my furry friend," He said lightly. "are no longer needed."_

**"Cnbb rna."**

_Wait - what did he say?_

_Maximus was exhausted as he stood in place, nearly swaying as his limbs felt like they were being weighed down; uneasy and weary about whatever it was that Papierwaite instructed. Well, he would find out what that order was in a moment or two, to be sure. But, would Sameth go through?_

_Sameth grunted, staggering back a bit as he shook his head; as if to clear away the heavy fog. His eyes kept flashing from purple to gold, and back again. Could it be? Could he really be fighting back? Unfortunately, for Sameth and Maximus, that is, Anton Papierwaite saw the internal battle and was not pleased by this defiance. "If you won't kill him," Papierwaite hissed as Sameth fell to one knee, a pained groan leaving as dark energy coursed through him. "Then I_ **will** _." The lagomorph instinctively froze, eyes widening in terror as they darted about frantically._

**_N-NO!_ **

_Urk -_

_Maximus felt a sharp pain coming from his back, just as a boiling heat struck his stomach. Stunned, he shakily looked down, only to see a dark stain rapidly spreading across his shirt. He felt something quivering in his back, warmth slowly dripping down. "S-" He mumbled, before collapsing with a low moan._

_"Good riddance," Anton sniffed, before turning to their prized pet; only to still. Sameth, who had managed to straighten himself; was focused solely on the nearly lifeless lagomorph. The hound's head was lowered, muscles tense as a dangerous growl was rumbling from his chest. "Ba é sin, b'fhéidir," Sameth's voice was low and rough, a guttural growl underlining the husky words. "do dhearmad is mó." The others murmured softly, an unease was sweeping the crowd as they realized that something was terribly wrong. The hound should not have resisted the tantalizing power of their lord; and yet, he had._

_From underneath his shirt, the amulet that Sameth had always worn, was now glowing; the amber pulsing softly. It was straining against the sealed blood, the rage that the hound now had, was threatening to shatter everything. And if the seal shattered, there was no going back._

_"Cheap tú go bhféadfadh tú sinn a rialú," Sameth continued, the amber's soft glow was growing weaker by the minute. "Nílimid chomh héasca sin a rialú," A decidedly cruel smile graced his lips, twisting his muzzle into something that could only be from the deepest of nightmares. His teeth were far too sharp for a canine, the needle-like fangs looked like they could render flesh and bones rather easily. He cracked his neck, long black nails now fully extended; looking rather claw-like in their appearance. Purplish-black veins was spreading along his arms, the nails gaining the barest of purplish tints; a dark liquid beginning to drip. Anton's eyes widen as the moment the liquid hit the ground, it hissed and sizzled, burning a hole before his very eyes._

_"Ansin tá an t-ionracas agat chun ÁR solas a ionsaí?" Sameth snarled, finally turning to glare at Anton Papierwaite, who took a step back in utter terror. Sameth's eyes were no longer their liquid gold, instead dark purple flames burned in those sockets; flaring as the hound growled and snarled._

_"S-Sameth..." Maximus wheezed, terrified by the sudden change. Before his fading sight, he watched as the gold completely enveloped the soft blue; wiping it from existence. The lagomorph could feel his body shutting down, as he was losing blood too fast. He had to help Sameth, he just had to._

**CRACK**

_As if by some silent command, the protection amulet of Nodens vanished; unable to withstand the immense darkness any longer. Sameth suddenly let out a pained groan, falling to his knees as darkness flooded him; his vision flickering ominously as a sweet scent tickled his now stronger nose._

**Mglj'h oep rpjvgo?**

_The hiss caressed his shattered thoughts, and Sameth's stomach rumbled with an insensational hunger. He could feel something in him had changed, and it felt good; right even. What good was he, without his solas by his side? Soft laughter whispered in his ears, cooing softly as they promised sweet nothings. How he would never be alone, never again to his own demons. There was only one thing, that he had to do._

_Give in._  
_And he did._

_Maximus could only watch in horror as dark flames suddenly enveloped Sameth, the hound's form slowly shifting. The hound was getting bigger, more bestial by the second; his humanoid features melting away as the cursed blood awoke with a vengeance._

_Why...?_

_A fierce howl ripped the air, the fiery cocoon shattering from the terrifying sound. What stood there, was a beast from the darkest of nightmares. It was huge, standing at a good seven feet in height, powerful muscles tense. Its fur was as black as night, a single strand of dark purple going down its spine; its paws engulfed with dark flames._

_Glowing, purple eyes glared out._

_"By the Gods..." One member breathed, positively horrified by the sight. While it was discovered that the hound had the blood and soul of a demon, they weren't expecting him to transform! Only one beast could control fire like this, and there was no doubt about it. The Brotherhood of Yog-Soggoth was well and truly screwed._

_A Hellhound._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't I a stinker?


	7. Seacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven isn't always a lucky number, you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Google Translations are Irish and Hindi_   
>  **There is R'Lyehian as well**
> 
> Abusive Nature, Bad Blood, Blood, Cannibalism, Dark End, Dark Faeries, Death, Drug Usage, Knife Damage, Skinning, Torture Methods will be seen in this chapter. If that's not your cup of tea, then I suggest you turn around.

Nonononono!!!!

Seven-year-old Sammy Hound sat up in bed, hazy eyes glazed over, paws clamped tightly over his muzzle; desperate to hold back his anguished wails. His head was throbbing terribly, heart pounding as he was gripped by a cold, clammy sweat; and yet, he felt warmed all over. Breathing heavily, tears prickled at his eyes as he struggled to calm down.

The dreams...

Sammy had been having them for so long, that they were more of a comfort, for his hurting soul. But then again, they weren't dreams; were they? They were to strong, the images far too clear to be of a normal imagination. Despite his young age, and being on the road, Sammy wasn't dumb; far from it, actually.

Those weren't dreams.  
But the memories of Sameth Hound.

Sammy had felt _everything_ that the hound had. He remembered the curiosity that Sameth felt when he first met the lagomorph. The weariness of learning of an old bloodline, monstrous forms that would hide just out of sight; but oh so clear to the older hound. The day when the hound's own wife walked out of his life had left a deep scar on Sammy's heart; but the lagomorph had soothed Sameth's soul.

The discovery of an ancient cult that had been causing trouble, that had been an interesting one. To learning that the lagomorph had a great fear of storms, unconsciously lashing out against Sameth; somehow burning the hound's paws. Then, having Sameth reveal a bit of his own history. Having that invitation had been a little bit suspicious, what with its odd timing. The sender, a Mr. Anton Papierwaite, was a shrew of a man, seemingly timid by nature. When Sammy first saw him in the dream, the man's own presence had sent up all the warning flags; leaving the pup _very_ uneasy. 

Snakes...

Sammy shuddered, bile rising up as he stared blankly at the thin blanket that barely covered him. Oh, how he _hated_ snakes; especially those who were bigger than a freaking bus! He inwardly frowned, recalling the blade that Sameth had used to slay the monstrous beast. It would come and go, but he _did_ remember the dark feelings that it brought out.

The tomb of Sammun-Mak...

It was strange, though within his memories, Sameth never spoke about it; the sensation of familiarity _was_ there. The name struck down to his bones, and not in a good way, either. And the instinctive knowledge of the ancient history of another land, how _did_ Sameth know of it? That was a mystery worth solving, wasn't it? And judging from the memories, the two hadn't been alone in the tomb. A creepy old man with several little people, had been following them. Perhaps since the museum? Come to think of it, now that Sammy was calming down, didn't some of those people have pointy ears? And who was it, in legend that had an old man with elvish-like little ones?

Could it have been Santa, who was following them?

The tomb, however, was being guarded by several creatures. The ones that had stood out was the large, jackal-like canine with bright red eyes. Thankfully, its' attention was drawn to the old man; having left the duo alone. Then, the soft cries of someone in distress had reached Sameth, and low and behold; they found a man cursed to be trapped in the walls. However, there had been a danger in the chamber where the cursed man was; only this was no ordinary beast. A serpent far larger and far more deadlier than the one from the museum; had been guarding the tomb from intruders. Intruders would never be able to leave, which was why the man - a German student - had been cursed; trapped within the walls. 

The serpent had been born from the darkest of nightmares, those bloody red eyes that promised nothing but death for its prey; was a frightening thought. He had seen the serpent lunge for the unsuspecting lagomorph, only to have Sameth and that dreadful sword; driving it deep into the serpent itself. And only, only Sammy heard Sameth address the serpent directly, calling it _Apep_. 

There was something bothering the pup, his hazy eyes dim. How on earth did Sameth even pull the cursed man from the wall like that? And the so-called treasure of Sammun-Mak had been something that not even Sammy had been expecting; a toy chest. Why a toy chest? And why, oh why would a grown man be in need of it? The toy chest, oddly enough, reacted when the lagomorph approached; but had left the poor guy weak and ill. Sammy fought back a smile, as he recalled the thrill the older hound had experienced; holding his precious friend close. The love the hound had for the lagomorph was strong and true, a love that Sammy could only dream of.

The memories of the journey back home, had also been interesting. The German student was taking the same train as the duo, as was the old man and his companions. The former clan who had dedicated their lives to guarding the chest; a clan of Molemen, was taking the same train so they could settle in a new land. There was a bit of a problem, though. The chest had been stolen from their luggage; not exactly a good thing. Sameth may not have noticed it, but Sammy did. He saw the lagomorph gesture to one of the old man's companions; a little one with stark white skin, pitch black hair and ruby eyes, to the car of the German student. The little one was the only one of the old man's companions dressed entirely in black, and well, Sammy had a bad feeling about how the little guy ended up like that; not to mention the student in question...

Sure, the two may have gotten the chest back, but their troubles weren't over. Sammy inwardly winced as his heart started to race; a sharp pain striking. The whole journey, going to Egypt, running into the monstrous beings, being chased by a crazed old man, the treasure - er - toy chest; it all pointed to one thing, and one thing only.

A trap.

The cult, that the two had been looking into, had been right under their noses the whole time. The leader, had been Anton Papierwaite; which really shouldn't have been surprising. The man had been behind everything, intending to use the chest to summon forth an ancient creature known solely as Yog-Soggoth. 

The worst part?

They wanted to use the lagomorph and his powers, to bring the ancient creature. However, doing so would come at a terrible cost; the lagomorph's very life. Instead, Anton had chosen Sameth as the sacrifice; citing that the blood and soul of a demon would be worth oh so more than a simple lagomorph. Perhaps it had something to do with what happened at the museum prior to their journey? Or could it be, that ever since the train ride, Sameth had been changing; bit by bit? Whatever had caused the man to make his decision, was one that the duo; nor Sammy, would ever learn about. Unfortunately, Anton Papierwaite was a powerful man, skilled in the art of Dark Magic; easily taking control of Sameth.

Despite the dark, demonic language that Papierwaite spoke as he instructed the entranced Sameth, didn't require any translation. Sammy knew almost immediately what the man ordered the poor hound to do; to kill the lagomorph. Thankfully, Sameth's spirit was stronger than what Papierwaite had expected, and had been fighting the command.

But not for long.

Sammy's eyes grew cloudy, blinking harshly as pain swelled gently within his soul. It was as if Papierwaite sensed the inner battle that Sameth was having and had turned that furry on the weakened lagomorph. He wasn't sure how the man did it, but the lagomorph had been struck twice in the back by freaking arrows; besides a single wound to the stomach. The amulet that Sameth had been wearing for so long, had finally given out; due to the immense dark energy that was now coursing through the hound. An amulet that had been unable to handle the power, Sameth willingly giving into the darkness as the lagomorph laid dying.

Wait - the amulet!

Sammy was startled when he felt something cold, pressed against his heated flesh. Confused, Sammy was shocked, as he pulled out the exact _same_ amulet from under his shirt. However, this time, the Irish runes had finished carving themselves into the ridge; beautiful gems now taking their place on the star. The amber pulsed softly, shining against the silver disk. There, at the North point, was a shimmering emerald. At the East point, rested an aquamarine gem; the South bore a deep garnet (nearly the shade of fresh blood). And finally, there, at the West point, sat a pure white diamond. The tiny symbols that had been engraved, seemed to glow before his very eyes.

How did -   
Oh...

Sammy hunched over as Sameth's grief overwhelmed his thoughts; pearly tears falling from his hazy eyes as he clamped his muzzle shut. The deep, soul wrenching pain that the hound had experienced at loosing his true love was immense. The madness of the ancient being had overlapped his thoughts; nearly crushing his soul.

Nononononono!

Sammy was breathing heavily as tears fell from his eyes, the memory of seeing Sameth turning into a feral beast had been the final straw. His eyes...they were slowly turning colors as the amulet heated up. Sammy's left eye suddenly turned a bloody red, as his right burned an unnatural shade of green; the pupils thinning into icy blue slits.

**Time's up**

.-.-.-.

It was finally happening.

Scáthaigh was thrilled as they raced through the shadows; bright yellow eyes glowed with wicked glee. They couldn't believe that it was finally happening. After so many years of scouring the mortal realm, the prophecy that was foretold by their ancestors, was finally coming true. It was a time for celebration, enticing the gleeful Fae into a more playful nature.

The prophecy...

In ancient times, the eldest of the Korrigan, had predicted a truly wondrous event. One day, a child would be born of mortal blood, a child who would bring forth a new era for the Fae. A child with a gifted soul, one who was connected to the very planet herself. 

What was time to a Fae?

Gradually, as time went on the Fae began to forget as the mortals rose with feverish pitch; a bloody war that would last for years to come, took away the knowledge. Until the day, that the prediction became a whisper on the wind, a legend, if you will. Shortly after the war, a barrier was put into place, one that sealed the Fae from the mortal realm for what would be eternal.

Or so they thought.

Then, one day; perhaps awhile ago as time held no meaning to their kind, came the sensation of energy, gently coming from the mortal realm, even with the barrier in place. The energy, while faint, was wild; enriched with the warmth of life. Slowly, the energy grew stronger, the warmth soothing to those who could sense it. However, those of a darker nature, sensed something that others could not. There was an underline of sweet temptation, beginning to overlap the warmth. It tasted of sweet chocolate, and fine wine; addictive, really. The owner just needed that right guidance, hence; Scáthaigh.

The Púca had opted for their hare form, as it was far faster than its other ones. The Púca had the darkest of furs, outshining their siblings greatly. Inky blue-black fur, long and slender pointy ears that would twitch madly, vaguely humanoid hands with long, spidery fingers, large misshapen paws, a long devilish tail that swished with glee; wings flapping gently.

**Time to play...!**

(...)

...huh?

Sammy shuddered, a cold chill going down his spine. The temperatures in the room slowly began to drop, as the shadows churned angrily; black wisps lashing out like furious serpents. His head began to ache, turning to the side as his vision swam without warning. Then, a pair of thin, bony hands clamped down on his shoulders, almost painfully.

Wait -

_...hands?_

Sammy immediately stilled, as the owner placed their head down; nuzzling him gently. The stench of rotten meat soon flooded his nose. This was no morph, oh no, it was something far, _far_ worse than a typical morph. It wasn't even a human, despite having the shape of one. This was a being that shouldn't even exist, and yet, it did.

A _Fear gorta_.

**_I'm finally losing it..._ **

He swallowed thickly, watching as a gleaming blade - knife, really - slowly form in his lap. It was fairly large, far larger than the standard knife; which told Sammy that this one was built for hunters. The handle was a shimmering dark red, so dark that it looked black; with a blade that was roughly six to seven inches in length, sharp enough that it could slice through bone...

Sammy's stomach rumbled; much to his embarrassment. A closer look, revealed that the handle bore a gem. A dark gem that had blended seamlessly against the handle, but what made the gem stand out was the visible white slit. It felt...alive.

**_fuil an dorchadais_ **

The blood of darkness...  
The name felt right to him.

Soft, throaty laughter aroused him from his darkening thoughts, and Sammy tensed as the Grota's fingers dug in. His head turned slightly to the left, and he found himself staring into a pair of bright yellow eyes; a vague rabbit-like shape, barely visible. Sammy watched as a large rabbit-like creature emerged from the shadows; but not a morph.

_"Is tú an ceann?"_ The creature hissed, its voice coming out low and husky; and masculine in nature. It tilted its head, yellow eyes gleaming before it seemed to smile. _"Scáthaigh is ainm dom,"_ It purred, before it was there by his side; tail waving about in a lazy manner. _"agus is é mischief mo chluiche."_

Sammy blinked as the hare took his paw into its human-like hands, sharp nails gleaming as they wrapped around his limb. The creature inwardly frowned, as if displeased by something. The Grota groaned softly, shaking its head as the creature looked up. How odd, Sammy tilted his head as soft groans and hisses whispered about; surprisingly enough, his parents had yet to wake up. Finally, the creature - Scáthaigh, was it? - looked up at Sammy with strangely blank eyes. It looked from him to the room where his parents were passed out, to him once more. For a moment, nothing happened; then its eyes burned a blood red as it smiled. If not for the pleasant haze that was slowly wrapping his soul, Sammy would have shuddered.

A smile that showed rows of needle sharp teeth.

_"Céard faoi go bhfuil roinnt spraoi againn?"_ It hissed, holding out its hand to the silent pup. _"Is féidir linn cabhrú leat."_ Sammy stared down at the hand, his stomach rumbling with fury; the amulet felt so cold against his heated flesh. But he was just so hungry...

_"Déileáil,"_ Sammy agreed.

.-.-.-.

The days slowly passed.

The light temperatures and gentle breeze of Spring was slowly giving way to higher temperatures and an increase of humidity. Storms would come and go, but would never last long. While people were enjoying the warmer temperatures, life wasn't so good for the Hounds.

Brion was descending further into a realm of paranoia; finding sole comfort in cheap whiskey and brooding in the corner of a room. Accalia was becoming more and more violent, her once sweet words became nothing more than twisted cruelty. Her eyes were always bloodshot and she reeked of questionable substances.

Sammy, on the other hand, had gone stone cold silent. There was a noticeable glaze to his eyes, his clothes were not light wear, either. He actually had on a thin shirt and baggy pants; his clothes seemed to hang off his slim frame. His once soft, fluffy fur had grown dull, matted in areas; his gaze permanently kept downwards. It was a miracle, that he could get through the day; hungry as he was. Unknown to Brion and Accalia, Sammy was becoming quite the collector. His bag was filled with some interesting goodies, ones that he couldn't _wait_ to give. From the corner of his eye, Sammy saw the bright yellow eyes, and secretly smiled; his eyes flashing wickedly.

Soon.

.-.-.-.

**Ahf''s fahf hai?**

A low, husky voice hummed, the owner stirring from their eternal sleep. The sweet scent of tainted innocence; like that of dark chocolate, greeted them. The soul, they were strong; the energy breaching the barrier, arousing the being. And so young at that, young and already falling to their temptations.

**Ahf' ymg' ah gof'n?**

.-.-.-.

Freedom.   
It was so close, that Sammy could practically taste it.

The Hound family finally settled down, perhaps for a week or so; in another Inn in some godforsaken town. After signing in, Brion and Accalia practically sagged in the chairs, but not before Accalia snapped at Sammy for being too slow with the luggage. He inwardly frowned, his hazy eyes glittering like gems, as he wheezed noisily; struggling to drag in the over-sized gear. Several people, those in the lobby and those getting out of their cars, were concerned when they saw the small, thin pup struggling to drag several large pieces of luggage into a room. One or two had actually gone up to the poor thing and offered to help, only for the pup to wave their concern off. The pup was a sweet child, and so determined to help their parents...

Hm...

After finally dragging in the last bag, one that had a funny smell to it; Sammy fell to his knees. He was panting softly, his lungs practically screaming for relief. Suddenly, something went sailing over his head; crashing into the door behind him. Thankfully, the door was closed, so no one outside could see what was going on.

Sammy looked up tiredly, immediately stilling when he saw Accalia's blood shot eyes, glaring at him in a way that was sure to promise great pain later. Oh, this couldn't be good, for him, that is. Sammy tensed as she slowly got to her feet and staggered over; swaying as she moved.

_"Sammy,"_ Her voice was low, and sickening sweet. _"Molaim é sin,"_ Accalia slurred, blood shot eyes narrowing dangerously to slits. _"mura bhfuil tú ag iarraidh go mbuailfear anocht tú,"_ Sammy bit his lips, as his mother reached down, digging her unusually sharp nails into his shoulder; her nails digging painfully into tender, thin flesh.

_"gheobhaidh tú d'athair agus mise dinnéar éigin."_

With that having been said, Accalia grunted as she withdrew her paw and dropped enough bills to cover her and Brion's meal. And of course, once again, nothing would be left for the starving pup. Sammy didn't look up, his eyes kept stubbornly down as his stomach rumbled; angering her further. Growling softly, Accalia turned back and slapped the poor pup across the head; her eyes narrowed as if _daring_ him to cross her.

_"Fág!"_ She snapped.

Dazed from the sudden blow, Sammy's head snapped to the side; his eyes closed. He shook his head, inwardly wincing as his vision swam; darkness bleeding at the edges. His head was going to be hurting for awhile, over this. Otherwise than a headache, Sammy was fine, if not a bit dizzy. Sad, how he was used to this, wasn't it?

_Thig air adhart, cub_

Sammy didn't react, knowing that should he so much as show _anything_ when his mother was still in striking range; he would be in for a world of pain. Despite this, Sammy was comforted by the presence of Scáthaigh. The beast was nowhere to be seen, but he could sense that Scáthaigh was nearby.

Yeah...

Sammy pocketed the bills, and made sure that he had his bag on him; it wouldn't do him any good if they found out so early now, was it? Breathing slowly, he gingerly got to his feet and eventually made his way out; barely avoiding the glass shards that now laid upon the carpet. 

Soon.

(...)

_Ciamar a chuireas tu suas rithe eadhon?_

Scáthaigh had opted to look in on the kid, settling in the pup's shadow; right as the female hound slapped him upside the head. She wasn't pulling her blows, either. They had felt the pup's pain coursing through him, a painful headache was sure to follow. Now, here's where things were getting interesting.

For the Púca, that is.

The Fae were ageless, that much was true. However, this agelessness would come at a cost; children. It was hard for a Fae, no matter the breed, to conceive a child. When a Fae was able to have a child, that child was treasured by all. To know that there were those out there, that would willingly harm a child, was inconceivable. Even those of a darker nature, harming a child was a sickening thought.

Sammy sighed softly.

_"Is í mo mháthair í,"_ He murmured, his voice rough from disuse. _"Níl mórán rogha agam,"_ Sammy muttered, his eyes flashing wickedly as he frowned. Scáthaigh, on the other hand, wasn't liking where this was going. It appeared that Scáthaigh was going to have to call in some favors.

Wonder what Rakt was up to these days...?

.-.-.-.

As the two meals for the selfish canines were being prepped in the kitchen, no one noticed as the shadows within the kitchen came to life. The staff was not alone, oh no, they had a visitor that could not be seen nor heard. They looked down at the partially made meal with a deep frown, before their eyes lit up with impish glee.

Time for a little fun~

Cackling softly, they flicked a bony wrist; producing a small bottle that had the words, **doxylamine** , in big bold print. A soft rattle revealed that the bottle was quite full, and poured out four blue pills. A pair for each plate, soon to be in the hands of the greedy canines. Soon, the pills were being crushed in the spidery fingers; sprinkling the blue powder into the food. It wasn't long, before the powder had been mixed in, leaving no one the wiser. With another soft cackle, they disappeared. 

.-.-.-.

Soft, dark laughter as the owner rumbled good naturedly. They could practically taste the sweetness that was the darkness festering in the child's soul. It would appear that the mortal world was becoming quite the interesting place, despite their prison here in this realm.

**Ahf' yog little gift, ya friend?**

.-.-.-.

Sammy had been on his way back to the room, when _it_ struck; and struck hard it did. 

The little pup, despite his poor vision, was mindful of his surroundings. He had too, after all; he was bringing them their food. And if he as so much as dropped a crumb, Accalia was sure to take her rage out on his hide. He was about half way there, when his vision suddenly went blank.

Oh...

Sammy bit his lip, his eyes squeezing tightly as his thin arms shook without remorse; ears flattening as his tail seemingly stilled in place. He gritted his teeth, breathing heavily as he did his best to _not_ scream. He shakily placed the plates down, just as his legs gave out; sending him to his knees with the barest of whimpers. This...this wasn't like his other attacks...

_PAIN_

It felt like a storm was brewing in his head, his nerves a lit with the flames that was the agony that was coursing through him. Sammy was unable to so much as twitch, as his limbs locked in place; the muscles spasming violently. And to be honest, he couldn't really think all that much; not with his mind threatening to give in as he burned from within.

**Ymg' ahor mggoka'ai ya gof'n...**

Sammy groaned, wishing he could clamp his ears shut as the voices; yes, _voices_ , boomed in his head. They were young and old, male and female, and yet, the owner was neither of that. Whoever they were, there was no way that they were mortal; he could literally feel their power from where he was. 

**...ahor ymg' nafl?**

Sammy shuddered as his stomach lurched, nausea churning at his senses. His surroundings seemed to melt into the shadows, an icy numbness was slowly washing over him. For a moment, the pain was receding, giving him just enough strength to answer the haunting call. And yet, Sammy sensed something else about the call.

A faint familiarity...

**_Yes. Y' ahor ymg' mggoka'ai._ **

The odd language seem to come about as easily as his native language; Irish. Sammy felt a chill going down his spine as the being chuckled, the low rumble whispering about his cloudy thoughts. 

**Vulgtmnah**

Sammy swallowed thickly, as a cold, slimy tendril gently brushed a strand of head fur from his hazy eyes. A wet fog was curling around his hazy thoughts, blanketing them in darkness. His paws twitched slightly, the tingling of his nerves were telling that he was regaining movement; but for how long? 

**Such sweet n'ghft**   
**...Y' mgr'luh bugahagl l' mgr'luh ahh ymg' ahthrodog**

(...)

Several people, who were out and about, were curious as a young canine morph could be seen going into the Inn's dining area. The town was heavily populated with humans, so it was rare for a morph to live in such an area. A short time later, the pup had walked out, carrying a set of wrapped plates; perhaps a meal for their parents?

It was with great concern, when the pup froze in mid-stride; their body shaking like a little leaf. The pup had shakily placed the plates down, just as their knees gave out and they fell to the floor; face a twisted mask of pain. The poor thing shook and trembled violently; wheezing nosily. However, before anyone could move or say a word, the pup stopped. Breathing slowly, they got to their feet, albeit shakily. They shook their head, as if to clear away a fog; before they had picked up the plates and soon, they vanished around the corner.

How odd.

.-.-.-.

Tempest was silent, head lowered as they carefully set the plates down. _"'am bout, tú cac beag,"_ Accalia slurred, stomping out of her and Brion's shared room. Right before she took the tray, however, Accalia stopped; looking down at her strangely subdued son. He was looking down at the floor, silent as ever; and her hackles rose in anger.

Growling, her muzzle pulled back, revealing rather sharp teeth and she reared her left arm in a fit of rage. The sound of flesh colliding with flesh, echoed loudly as she clearly brought her paw down in a full fist; punching the poor pup in his head. He let out a surprised noise, hitting the floor with a loud crack; dazed from the sudden blow.

_"Abomination diabhal,"_ She growled, eyes narrowing dangerously. Without warning, Accalia delivered a vicious kick to his unprotected side. Her lips curled slightly, feeling a sense of thrill as there came a sickening crack, of bones shattering; pleased as all get out as he let out a soft whine, instinctively curling in on himself. _"Lig gur ceacht é seo,"_ She snapped, before finally grabbing the food and stomped off. The door slammed behind her, leaving poor Tempest to lay there; dazed and in a great deal of pain. Somehow, they weren't surprised by Accalia's actions; but, there was something off about what she muttered.

Why did she call Sammy an _abomination_?

.-.-.-.

He knelt there, the soft snores coming from the closed door did nothing to stop his concentration; a gleaming knife in one hand. His eyes were dim as he concentrated, carefully carving a symbol into the aged wood. Already, there were numerous forms of the same symbol; having been carved throughout the room. He looked down at his hands, where deep cuts marred tender flesh; fresh blood dripping freely. Time was running out, but not for him. Oh no, _they_ would be suffering soon enough. And then, he would be free from his burden.

Very soon.

.-.-.-.

Scáthaigh was watching from the shadows, their tail twitching ever so slightly as they stretched lazily; yawning, showing their sharp teeth. It had been awhile, since they last looked in on the kid, and well, Scáthaigh had to admit; they were impressed with Sammy's actions. However, as they straightened themselves up, there was something that Scáthaigh wasn't too happy about. They could smell the faint aroma of blood coming from the pup, who was favoring his right side; a clear sign of breakage. The Púca inwardly frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. What in the three realms could have led the kid to such a state?

Unless...

_Mortals salach._

(...)

It was official.

Perhaps for the first time, though, not for the last; the three personas were in complete agreement. They would allow their host, Sammy, to rest while _they_ would take care of Brion and Accalia. After all, their light meant everything to them.

It was time.

.-.-.-.

The doxylamine had done it's job, and rather well, at that.

The greedy hounds devoured the tainted food without remorse, leaving not a crumb. Moments later, Brion was nursing a glass of cheap whiskey as Accalia was growling; rubbing her aching temples. Despite the filling meal, she was developing the granddaddy of all headaches, and Accalia was _not_ happy. Her bloodshot eyes turned to her husband, and she inwardly scowled at his blissed out look. How the hell was he so calm with the demon in the other room? A demon had surely taken over what would have been her child, effectively destroying the once innocent soul. The way it would watch her and Brion at times, always left her...unnerved, to say the least. 

It was as if it was planning something...

Oooh...her head.

Accalia groaned as her head surged with pain; like someone was taking a jackhammer and pounding away. Her stomach lurched terribly, as nausea churned her senses. Great, just great, not only was her head pounding, but now she felt like she was going to be sick. Placing a shaky paw on her stomach, Accalia swallowed thickly; turning longing eyes on the bed.

Perhaps a good rest would cure everything? 

(...)

It took a bit for them to regain their bearings, as Accalia hadn't held back with her strength when she smacked them like that. Blinking owlishly, they unfurled themselves and slowly pushed themselves into a sitting position. The pup hissed as their side practically screamed at them for the sudden movement, their lungs felt oddly heavy as they breathed slowly.

_An bhean diabhal sin_

A warm liquid was felt from their nose, which was beginning to throb. Inwardly frowning, they rubbed their nose tenderly, before wincing. Great, a bloody nose; it must have happened when their head smacked against the floor. This was going to be a bit difficult to explain if any of the Inn's guests saw them.

Sigh.

A soft _thud_ caught their attention, left ear perking up slightly. Swiping the blood away, they turned to look towards the door where Accalia had gone through earlier; curious about the sound. Slowly getting to their feet, the pup pressed their head to the door; ear partially raised as they listened carefully.

Silence.

Hm...

Frowning slightly, they tilted their head as they took a step back in thought. Just because they couldn't hear a thing, didn't mean that it was safe for them. However, time was running out for them. Sighing, they shook their head and reached for the knob; turning it and the door slowly opened.

Oh.

Peering into the room, they raised an eyebrow at the sight. Accalia had barely managed to make it to the bed, when she passed out; falling face first onto the pillow. Hm, so she was accounted for, but what about Brion? Where was the little weasel at?

A soft, pitiful groan.

...eh?

They tilted their head, hearing a low moan coming from the adjoining bathroom. Curious, they walked over and peered inside. There, partially curled by the toilet bowl; where the lid was open, was Brion. The older hound had been bent over, heaving violently as if sickened by something; before passing out on the cold floor.

They smiled.

Perfect.

.-.-.-.

Boy, was Brion heavy.

_Ba chóir go raibh sé imithe ar aiste bia_ , they thought bitterly as they struggled to drag the older hound over to the other bed. As they dragged the hound out, they noted the semi-thick, cloudy-yellowish fluid coating Brion's muzzle. There was even a sour smell wafting from his partially opened jaw; earning a wrinkle of the nose.

Ewww...

Panting, they finally managed to get Brion onto the bed, their muscles protesting from the strenuous movements; but they did it. Brion was now sprawled out on the second bed; wheezing nosily as he slept fitfully. Accalia, on the other paw, was snoring loudly. 

Yeesh.

Was Sammy the only quiet one in this family?

Now, came the trickier part. Keep the Inn's residents and staff from looking in on things. After all, two adults and a single child; not like the parents weren't shifty as it was. Frowning softly, they turned back to the adjoining bathroom; wrinkling their nose at the sour smell. Shaking their head, they went up to the sink; finding a small step ladder under the vanity. Sighing, they set it up in front of the sink; which was taller than Sammy, before climbing on. They turned the water to lukewarm, and slowly washed their face; washing the blood from their swollen nose. The water felt wonderful against their tender flesh, and blinking owlishly, they looked up and found themselves staring into the mirror.

Sammy Hound stared back.  
Er - sort of.

The young hound looked world weary, and decidedly far too thin for their comfort. Sammy's skin seemed stretched over his frail bones, his fur matted in places and a dirtier shade of brown. However, it was the eyes, that revealed that it was not Sammy who was in control; but that of someone else. His left eye was as red as freshly spilled blood, while the right eye was greener than any emerald. The pupils had the barest of slits, a shimmering shade of blue; all of this stood out against the inky sclera. As they gazed into the mirror, a familiar hazy brown formed over their eyes.

Oh.

At least no one would get suspicious.

.-.-.-.  
 **July 7**

_"...don't ever laugh as a hearse goes by..."_

Accalia groaned softly, as she slowly came around; her head throbbing like mad. Ugh, what on earth happened? Not for the first time, the female hound felt like shit. Her head felt like someone was taking a jackhammer and hammering away with rusty nails. Hell, her body was aching in places that she didn't even think was possible! 

_"...for you may be the next to die..."_

Oooh, where the blazes was that music coming from?

Accalia tried to move, but found her limbs locked in place. A cold chill was going down her spine, as fear trickled into her rapidly panicking thoughts. Alright girl, she told herself, breathing slowly as she did her best in not to panic. Try to remember, Accalia inwardly frowned as her eyes were clenched tight. What happened before you woke up?

_"...they wrap you up in bloodied sheets..."_

Alright now. 

So, the brat had gone to get her and her husband their meal, eventually coming back with two wrapped plates. Oh, that's right. She only had enough money for her and Brion, leaving nothing for the brat. Should she be worried about that or not? Meh, it was probably nothing

_"...to drop you six feet underneath..."_

Grr...

_"Tá a fhios agam go bhfuil tú i do dhúiseacht, wench,"_ A voice drawled sarcastically, as if coming from somewhere in the room. The owner sounded - strange - to say the least; as if more than one person was speaking. Young, yet old, male yet female; and yet, it was neither of them. How odd, that they were speaking in fluent Irish, which wasn't necessarily an easy language to learn.

_"...they put you in a pinewood box..."_

_"Molaim duit do shúile a oscailt,"_ The owner hissed, their voice low, practically dripping with acid. Why the hell would she do something like that? Accalia inwardly frowned, before deciding to be a stubborn bitch; and refused. A low, throaty growl rumbled softly; causing the fur on the back of her neck to stand up on end. In the long run, that probably wasn't a good idea.

_"dúirt mé,"_ Their voice drawled out in a low, husky growl. _"oscail do shúile fucking!"_ Before Accalia could say a word, much less react, a sharp pain struck her left hock. She screeched, bucking madly as she rode out the sudden surge of pain; her icy blue eyes snapping open in shock. 

Sammy stared down at her with an eerie look.

_"Cad é an fuck a cheapann tú atá á dhéanamh agat, brat?"_ Accalia got out, gritting her teeth as her eyes looked downward; only to see a now ugly gash in her ankle, almost as if...it wasn't possible. Sammy was silent, and that was when she saw it. There, being gripped tightly by his right paw, was a gleaming knife; soaked in fresh blood. Accalia couldn't believe it. 

He...he actually stabbed her!

_An cac beag sin_ , she thought angrily as her eyes continued to travel; taking in everything carefully. To her eternal anger, Accalia found herself strapped down to one of the beds; heavy duty rope tied painfully around her wrists and hocks. Her limbs were stretched painfully, the rope firmly tied around the bed posts; keeping her locked in place, and unable to move. Looking over, Accalia's eyes narrowed when she saw that Brion was in much of the same position as her. However, he also had a strip of duck-tape wrapped firmly around his muzzle. Hold on a moment, she felt her heart race when she realized that his chest did not move; and he looked like he was paralyzed from the inside.

No...

_Brion!_

Accalia's heart broke as the implications of his possible fate struck home. Despite her instability, Accalia _did_ love Brion, even if he was a bit on the demure side; his submissive nature was a turn-on for her fierce personality. "...and cover you up with dirt and rocks..."

Her eyes swerved frantically to a small table that was by the door, where a familiar music was sitting; playing an all too familiar, yet creepy, lullaby. There was a soft chuckle, and her attention was immediately drawn to Sammy, who was looking down at the bloodied knife; almost fondly, really.

_"Ní raibh aon spraoi ag d'fhear céile ,"_ He mused, running a sharp nail over the blade. _"Cad a rinne tú?!"_ Accalia demanded, a bit shrill as he shrugged nonchalantly. _"Ní dhéanfaidh aon ní,"_ He admitted. She arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're shitting me," She snapped back, this time, in perfect, if not accented, English.

Instead of answering her, Sammy calmly went over and simply ripped the tape off. She grimaced, then her nose wrinkled as bile rose up in her throat. Almost immediately, an incredibly sour smell flooded the room. A thick, dark yellow fluid was coming up, followed by thick chunks of partially digested food; faint traces of alcohol could be smelt under the sourness.

Oh gross!

_"Mar a dúirt mé, rud ar bith,"_ Sammy murmured. _"Asphyxiated sé féin,"_ The pup snickered, a gleeful sound, as the melody hummed softly. _"B'fhéidir nár chóir dó a bheith ag ól an oiread sin?"_ He suggested lightly, as he slowly turned back to her once more. Something...something wasn't right here. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?

_"...it all goes well for about a week..."_

_"Tá a fhios agat, ba chóir duit a bheith níos eolaí ar do thimpeallacht i ndáiríre,"_ He pointed out, dryly as she blinked; a bit confused. _"Ní bhíonn mortals geal i gcónaí, a kid,"_ Scoffed a low, rough voice. Sammy didn't even react as a large, shadowy beast slithered from the shadowy corners; and she was horrified by the sight of the large beast. A beast that shouldn't even exist!

A Púca.  
It was a damn Púca!

It was fairly large, far larger than the silent pup; most likely reaching her upper thighs. Its fur was an inky black, with long, thin arms that ended in human-like hands that sported thin, spidery fingers. Its ears were long and narrowed, covered with a light layer of fur. Bright yellow eyes glowed hungrily as it seemed to smirk at her, its long tail swishing gently as an ear flicked slightly to the left. Behind the Púca, came a monstrous demon that was born from the darkest of nightmares. It looked human, and yet, it wasn't. The being was tall, their presence practically flooding the room; the air growing thick and heavy as malice washed over her. 

They were broad shouldered, toned muscles, but long, semi-thin fingers that extended into razor sharp claws. Their face, what was once a handsome man, was horribly disfigured; the flesh ridged as blood red eyes glowed from beneath a heavy brow. It's jaw had dropped slightly, revealing two rows of hyper needle-like fangs; hissing as she stared with horror. The being, was strangely enough, dressed like a human. They wore a simple, light brown tunic with silver silk sash tied around its narrowed waist; looped with thin gold strands and a single blood ruby. A gold brace decorated its left wrist, and a solid gold armband around its right bicep. There was even an elaborate gold necklace that hung around its neck, and a large, intricate golden crown resembling the pharaoh's of old; rested upon its head.

_"...and then your coffin begins to leak..."_

Sammy, on the other hand, was completely at ease with a Púca and whatever that was. The Púca's ears perked up, nose twitching before it shot Sammy a dirty look. _"Tá sé i ndáiríre anois?"_ It asked, gesturing rudely to where Brion laid. _"Ní fhéadfá a bheith glanta ar dtús?"_

It...was it actually _whining_?!

Sammy snorted softly. _"Ní mheascann uisce beatha agus pills codlata,"_ He grumbled, rolling his eyes in disgust. The demon chortled, but shot the lifeless body a disgusted look themselves. _"mujhe kabhee samajh mein nahin aaya ki manushy us sastee bakavaas ke lie kyon gae,"_ It muttered, it's voice low, yet rich; sending shivers down her spine.

"Why..why are you doing this?" Accalia whimpered, quivering as the situation was dawning on her. Sammy slowly turned, and that was when she realized, that Sammy was not the one in control; but someone, or some _thing_ else, was.

Eerie, mismatched eyes glared at her.

_"Cén fáth ar ghortaigh tú Sammy?"_ He, no, they, asked quietly; yet their voice was sharp and clear. Accalia frowned, her brow furrowing slightly as if confused. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" She snapped, feeling a smidge bit braver. However, that tiny bit of courage went out the door as the Púca stared at her with those big, yellow eyes.

_"Ní féidir leat a bheith dúr seo?"_ It asked, sounding skeptic. When she didn't answer, the Púca shook its head; looking back to Sammy with curiosity. _"Dhírigh sí Sammy ar chúis,"_ They murmured, turning those slitted pupils on her as they frowned deeply. _"agus ba mhaith linn a fháil amach cén fáth."_

The Púca hummed softly, almost amused, really. _"An cineál sealbhach, nach tú?"_ It asked lightly as Sammy suddenly grinned, revealing that his teeth were slowly sharpening. _"shaayad sarvashreshth ke lie,"_ The demon agreed, smoothly. Sammy and the Púca looked over in confusion; watching as the demon sniffed the air.

_"vaise bhee vah kis nasl kee hai?"_ It rumbled, the curious question caused Sammy to stop; looking from the demon to a now very nervous Accalia, their gaze sharp. _"Wolfhound Éireannach,"_ He said slowly. _"Cén fáth?"_ The demon's eyes snapped open; the blood orbs glowing.

What was...?

_"Dála an scéil..."_ Sammy drawled as his dual eyes turned to her; narrowing dangerously into slits. _"Níor fhreagair tú mo cheist fós,"_ He snarled, driving the knife into her other hock; the blade slicing the tendon easily. Accalia gasped, biting down as she bucked madly; forcibly riding out the sudden pain. 

Fuck!

After awhile, Sammy withdrew the knife, watching as she quivered with pain; blood dripping down the sides of the bed. The demon chortled, its eyes glittering like gems as it looked down at Sammy with bemusement. _"us par komal hone ke naate, ham hain?"_ It asked lightly as Sammy scowled. _"Caithfidh sí íoc,"_ He said icily, seething silently as the lights flickered ominously. _"Teastaíonn uainn go mbeidh sí ag fulaingt mar atá againn."_ Breathing heavily, Accalia shot the pup a dirty look; but it was a pathetic one. Tears were prickling at her eyes, her breathing heavy as her heart raced; a thin stream of blood trickling from where her teeth had punctured her lips.

"Y-You won't get awa-ay with this..." Accalia rasped, stuttering a bit as her limbs screamed in protest. Sammy shot her a look, before smiling widely. He shook a thin finger at her and calmly pointed the bloodied blade to the nearest wall, and she followed his gaze; only to pale under her fur.

A visible, glowing rune.

Squinting, Accalia struggled to see it. The symbol appeared to be two runes intersecting with one another. One was a crudely carved, jagged 'c' and the other vaguely resembled a trident; the Perth and Algiz. The runes were shaded the deepest of reds, as red as freshly spilled blood; which stood out against the soft blue of the wallpaper. 

Shit.

_"Ní thiocfaidh éinne,"_ He said simply. _"Go leor ama dúinn roinnt spraoi a bheith againn,"_ Sammy cooed, madness shining in those odd eyes. Suddenly, the demon loomed over her, and Accalia nearly recoiled as it bent down; sniffing her neck delicately. Sammy stepped back, tilting his head curiously; raising a brow when the demon suddenly sank its fangs deep into the soft juncture between her throat and shoulder.

Accalia screamed, an unnatural heat flooding her limbs as she thrashed violently; sending the fangs in even deeper. Sammy was fascinated as a bright red fluid seeped from where the demon had savagely bit her; his eyes drawn to the sweet liquid, flushing as his stomach rumbled hungrily. Red orbs widening slightly, the demon withdrew with a wet _slurp_ ; staring down at her as if surprised by something. _"bhaanamatee,"_ They announced, catching the Púca's attention; who looked at Accalia in shock. If she really was a faerie, then why in the realms was she attacking her own blood?! Faeries, under no circumstances, would ever attack a child! Why would she go against the natural order for their kind?

Accalia, on the other hand, sagged in her bindings; sobbing as her body spasmed with pain. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, bright red blood rapidly spreading as it steadily flowed from the opened wound; staining the once pristine covers. She was beginning to understand the consequences of her actions, and was terrified. Accalia Hound did _not_ want to die, and sure as hell not at the hands of the demons; one who was posing as one who should have been her child!

The Púca slithered forward, its tail swishing madly as it hopped onto the bed; staring down at the weakened hound with indifference. It then dipped a long finger into her blood, lifted it up and gave the liquid a tentative lick; its eyes widening slightly as they caught the barest flavor of aged blackberries.

Well, damn.

_"Beidh mé damanta,"_ It said with a shake of the head. _"Is Faerie tú i ndáiríre."_ At this declaration, Sammy stilled, eyes flashing dangerously; just as the light bulbs in the adjoining bathroom abruptly shattered. Breathing deeply, they silently cursed. _Another_ problem that they needed to take care of; this was sure to bite them in the ass later on.

This wouldn't do, not at all.

"Something you wish to tell us...?" Surprisingly enough, Sammy's words came out in English. Although, it sounded like more than one person was speaking; a guttural hiss underlining his words. The Púca frowned slightly, brows furrowing a bit; as if lost in thought. 

_"Níl sé ar cheann de na póir is fearr, ach an oiread,"_ It murmured, softly. _"A harbinger de gach cineál."_ Sammy drew in a sharp breath, eyes closing as if straining against something. There came a soft click, and Accalia let out a hoarse cry, her voice breaking as every nerve felt like it was on fire; as if she was being burned from the inside. It was as if something had shattered, her form flickering; like that of a bad image. Then, came the familiar sound of something shattering and Accalia Hound literally began to change before their very eyes. Well, well, well; a blood glamour is it?

Curiouser and curiouser.

Accalia's body became a bit more narrower as her muscles thickened ever so slightly. Her muzzle seemed to thicken, becoming shorter in length as her head-fur grew thicker and shaggier by the minute. Her brow was becoming heavier as her ears grew longer, the aforementioned limbs moving to the top of her head. Even her tail had lengthened in size, the fur at the tip turning wilder; almost like fire. The dingy brown was turning a pale shade of green as the thicker head-fur and the fur on her tail turned a darker - nearly black - shade of green.

A Cù-Sìth.  
A fucking Cù-Sìth!

"Wh-what did you d-do?" Accalia rasped, her voice cracking from the continuous screams. She hadn't noticed the changes - yet, anyway; though, she felt that there was something different about her. It was strange, though. Her body felt right, and at the same time, it felt alien to the touch. Accalia could tell that she was a lot more sensitive now, her limbs twitching madly as whatever had affected her nerves, was still there.

When she didn't get an answer, Accalia's eyes opened; revealing the red orbs of her true form, and was left staring at her altered form with horror. "What did you do to my perfect body?!" She shrieked, her shrill voice causing Sammy and the Púca to cringe; their paws and hands clamping over their ears as they glared at the Faerie.

_"Foirfe mo soith asal!"_ The Púca snapped peevishly. _"Bhí tú mar seo i gcónaí."_ Accalia wasn't handling this very well, not at all. She was supposed to have the perfect life now. Her beauty to be admired, having a sweet and loving husband, the perfect child who could do no wrong; living in a mansion. But, this was far from perfection. Her husband was a coward who would prefer to drown his sorrows in alcohol, her beauty marred by giving birth to a sickly whelp who lost the right to live. Her dreams of the perfect life was just that, a selfish dream that had no chances of happening. 

So lost in her thoughts, that she failed to realize the danger as the bed suddenly sank with additional weight. Accalia tensed when she felt something cold trailing lightly over her bare flesh. She weakly looked down, only to see Sammy was on the bed. A feral shade of gold was bleeding into his eerie eyes, dragging the rapidly growing blade down her quivering frame; the metal leaving decidedly visible red lines in her greenish fur.

Oh shit.

"Sammy," She pleaded, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You don't want to do this." Sammy stopped, tilting his head as his now liquid gold eyes met her frightened gaze with apathy. The blade, now a good two feet longer and curved like a deadly talon; gleamed in his paw. "Please, Sammy," Accalia pleaded.

"I'm your mother!"

A bitter smile graced Sammy's muzzle as he pressed the tip of the bloodied knife to her chest. _"Níor sheas tú riamh an deis, an raibh?"_ He mused, his voice light and airy. _"Is dóigh liom go raibh an mhallacht ró-láidir."_ The soft words caught Accalia's attention; sending her reeling. 

Curse? What curse?!

_"B'fhéidir go mbeidh tú níos fearr i do shaol eile?"_ Sammy suggested. Then, without further ado, Sammy sliced a 'y' incision in her chest; driving the now talon-shaped blade deep into her tender flesh. The pup silently reached down, his strength far stronger than it should have been; reaching into her chest. He was frowning as he wrenched something free; lifting his paw up, showing a still beating heart.

"Good-bye Accalia." 

.-.-.-.

In the end, it didn't take long before Accalia Hound's body gave out; without her heart, it was simply too much for her to handle. Sammy stared blankly at her lifeless body, not really feeling much as he tossed the organ over to the Raksha; who devoured it hungrily. Still, though, she had been Sammy's mother; not much of one, anyway.

Shouldn't he be feeling _anything_?

There was one last thing to do, before he could leave. He looked back to the still hungry Raksha and the fact that Scáthaigh was giving him some funny looks. _"Ba chóir duit ithe sula bhfágann tú,"_ Scáthaigh pointed out as Sammy silently agreed. Well, they shouldn't allow this fresh meat to go to waste, after all.

_"An féidir leat a thaispeáint dom conas?"_ Sammy asked curiously, his stomach rumbling as his teeth began to ache. The duo exchanged wicked smiles and Scáthaigh held out a hand to the hungry pup. _"Eh, cén fáth nach bhfuil?"_ Scáthaigh said smoothly; running their free hand through Sammy's locks. The pup hummed, leaning in; his face blissed out in joy.

Sammy Hound was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Faeries in question is the Púca and Raksha.


	8. Ocht go Naoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy meets some interesting people on his journey back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Russian_ and _Irish_ are today's Google Translations.

Freedom.  
Such a foreign word, wasn't it?

Sammy couldn't believe that it. Finally, after so long of living under his parents cruel tendencies, he was well and truly free. His hazy eyes looked back over to the stiff, lifeless forms of Brion and Accalia, frowning softly. Freedom was good and all, but at the tender age of seven, Sammy knew that he couldn't be left alone to his own devices.

The law was there for a reason, after all.

Having their fill, Scáthaigh slunk back; yellow eyes glowing, fangs stained red with blood. They patted their belly, looking quite satisfied with themselves. Sniffing the air delicately, Scáthaigh turned their head; meeting the now hazy brown eyes of the pup. They inwardly frowned at the sight, tilting their head as yellow eyes narrowed slightly. 

Sammy wasn't looking too good.

The poor thing was as thin as ever, and while he didn't look like it; Sammy was apparently very strong for someone his size. His fur was fairly matted, and well, being covered with blood wasn't helping him all that much. What the pup needed was a good soak, a hot meal and a good, long rest. 

So much to do, and so little time.

(...)

**_This feels nice..._ **

Sammy sighed as he sank into the warm bath; his aching muscles going boneless with relief. Scáthaigh, whose primary form had human-like hands, had straightened to their full height; gently washing the blood from the pup's fur. They were smoothing out the mats, leaving behind thin, frail strands of darkened fur.

Oooh...

Sammy's eyes closed as he rumbled with pleasure. The gentle massage was soothing to his frazzled nerves, luring him to Morpheus' Realm. All he wanted, right now, was to _sleep_. There was something nagging at him as his head drooped slightly; mindful of the Púca's soft coos. How was he to escape without anyone seeing him...?

Decisions, decisions.

Tomorrow was another day.

.-.-.-.

Try evening.  
Like two days later.

Yawning as he was slowly roused from deep within Morpheus' Realm, Sammy Hound sat up; rubbing at his eyes. For what was perhaps in ages, Sammy felt energized; who knew what a good rest could do? He flushed as his belly rumbled ravenously; scratching a cheek in embarrassment. Heheh, looks like he was hungry.

...oh?

Blinking rapidly, Sammy's brow furrowed slightly as he saw a pair of fresh, clean clothes laid out on the desk chair. It was a simple short sleeved shirt and light wear shorts, specifically designed for morphs such as himself. Hold on a tick - where did they come from? Realization dawned on the pup, and he clenched the blanket tightly, a faint smile gracing his muzzle.

Scáthaigh.

The Púca had been kind enough to retrieve some clothes for him, when they didn't have to. Sammy slowly got to his feet, wincing as his paws met the cold floor, albeit swaying as he stood. He shyly went over to the clothes, and gently picked them up; the soft silky material felt wonderful on his tender flesh.

Wait a minute - _silk_?

Sammy stared numbly at the cloth, stunned by this sudden revelation. He squinted, looking closer at the new clothes. It was a simple, short sleeved emerald shirt and a light pair of khaki shorts; the material far too soft for human standards. Then, did that mean - ? He wrinkled his nose at the musky smell and realized that he needed a good wash. Sighing, Sammy gathered himself together and went into the bathroom so that he could get himself cleaned up. As he headed for the bathroom, a thought came to the pup.

Where _was_ Scáthaigh?

(...)

Ewww~

The sickening sweetness of rot greeted Sammy as he walked out of the bath; freshly cleaned and in the clothes that Scáthaigh had gotten him. Ugh, the pup rubbed his sensitive nose; shaking his head as if to clear away the stench. If those two were beginning to rot, then how long had he been sleeping?

_"Thart ar dhá lá."_

Sammy turned his head, watching as the Púca slithered from the shadows; yellow eyes reflecting their concern. The pup blinked owlishly, tilting his head in confusion. Two days? He had been asleep for two whole days?! Dang, no wonder he was so hungry!

_"Bhí mé ag tosú ag déanamh imní."_

"S-Sorry," Sammy mumbled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. His voice was suspiciously quiet, and he looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet as he spoke. The Púca was silent as they straightened themselves to their full height, revealing that Scáthaigh was rather tall for their kind; an intimidation tactic, perhaps? Swallowing thickly, Sammy hesitantly took a step back; looking up with wide, hazy eyes as those yellow eyes bore into his.

_"Ná déan arís é,"_ Scáthaigh warned, shaking their head. Moments later, the Púca was back on the floor; stretching lazily as they yawned, curling slightly on the soft carpet. _"Tuigeann tú nach féidir leat fanacht anseo,"_ They pointed out, their tone dry. _"Ceart?"_ Sammy sighed, his eyes darkening.

"I know," Sammy murmured, before looking up. His eyes were far too old for such a young body, reflecting a deep pain. _"Is é an deis is fearr atá agat éalú ag titim na hoíche,"_ Scáthaigh pointed out as Sammy looked thoughtful; before agreeing silently. That was true, as it was, perhaps, the only way for him to avoid detection. Well, so long as there weren't any security cameras, that is.

Eh?

_"Agus kid?"_ Scáthaigh, who had been sneaking for the shadows, had stopped in mid-stride. _"Bí cúramach amuigh ansin,"_ They warned; calling softly over their shoulder, and slipped into the shadows, disappearing from the room. Sammy was silent, his eyes looking to where the Púca had been; his brow furrowing slightly.

What would his future hold now?

.-.-.-.

No cameras.  
How odd.

Poking his head out the door, Sammy was surprised to see that there were no security cameras at the Inn. Hm, he wondered if that was why his parents picked a place that was so out of the way. Sammy inwardly grinned, his eyes glittering. 

Well, their mistake was his fortune.

.-.-.-.

**_Maybe this wasn't a good idea..._ **

Sammy was nervous as he walked the streets, around mid-day; gripping his bag tightly as his eyes scanned the land wearily. He had left the Inn behind a few days ago, having escaped after midnight; sleeping in the trees. Sammy wasn't sure where he was, as he didn't even have a map. Eyes dimming, Sammy was lost in thoughts; failing to see the people around him. He was worried about how he was going to find his way home, and was nervous about obtaining a map; as he had no money. Sammy's stomach lurched, and without warning, slammed into someone without warning.

_"Smotri kuda ty idesh'!"_ Snapped a young, boyish voice in a strange language. Sammy groaned, hitting the ground, his back protesting from the sudden movement. Ooh, his head started to pound; and there was sure to be a bruise or two later.

Wait -

_"Ey, ty v poryadke?"_

...huh?

(...)

Nine-year-old Alexei von Warren was happy that his mother had allowed him to go to the park by himself, while she took care of business at the bank. Luckily, the park was just a block away; and he was proud of himself. And later, his mom promised him some ice cream; well, so long as he was good. Alexei was lost in his thoughts, dreaming about his future treat; that he failed to see the person before him. He grunted, slamming into the other, full force, causing him to stumble back; a bit dazed by the confrontation. _"Smotri kuda ty idesh'!"_ He snapped, rubbing his chest from where he had been struck.

Wait a minute...

Alexei snapped out of his frustration, when his ears twitched; hearing the faint groan. His impossibly dark eyes were wide as he stared down at a canine morph, perhaps a year or two younger than himself. Blinking owlishly, Alexei winced, scratching his cheek as he realized, that he was in a bit of a bind.

The pup, clearly a male, wasn't looking too good.

He was thin, a little _too_ thin for Alexei's taste. His chestnut fur was dull, almost brittle really; but it was his eyes that caught Alexei's attention. They were a warm shade of honeyed milk, but there was a slight haze to the shimmering irises. The poor thing was laying there, eyes glazed; breathing heavily.

_"Ey, ty v poryadke?"_

(...)

Sammy groaned, his body paralyzed with pain; staring blankly at the clear blue skies. He laid there, dazed and unable to move; but was snapped from his daze as the owner spoke softly. Blinking owlishly, Sammy found himself staring up into the dark eyes of a young husky morph.

Wait - what?

The husky looked to be a bit older than himself, their fur a mixture of inky black and snow white; solid black orbs staring down at him in concern. They, a male by the looks of it, wore a short sleeved blue shirt and gray pants.

_"YA ne sdelal tebe bol'no, ne tak li?"_ The husky asked curiously, tilting his head. The pain was beginning to dull to a more annoying ache, and Sammy was soon able to move. He slowly sat up, rubbing his aching head as he looked at the husky in confusion. Unfortunately, Sammy couldn't understand him.

_"Ty ne mozhesh' menya ponyat',"_ The husky said dryly, scratching his cheek as Sammy tilted his head. _"Ty mozhesh'?"_ Sammy blinked, but shook his head; somehow instinctively knowing what the husky was saying. The husky growled, looking frustrated; but it was understandable.

_"Alexei von Warren!"_

Whoops.

Sammy was surprised when the husky flinched; the woman's angry voice ringing loudly. He turned his head, watching as a female husky looking like the pup, marching towards them. Her inky head-fur was done up in a pristine bun; icy blue eyes narrowing as she looked sternly down at her son. _"I chto, ya mogu sprosit',"_ She said firmly, her paws on her hips. _"ty delayesh?"_ Alexei winced, lowering his head as he realized that he had disappointed his mother. Had she seen the collision? _"Eto dazhe ne moya vina, mama,"_ Alexei prosted.

The woman sighed, rubbing her nose tiredly before looking down at Sammy with a tired smile. "I apologize for my son's clumsiness," Her voice was soft, but a thick accent underlined her words. "Please, allow me to buy you a meal," She continued, now eyeing Sammy curiously. She could tell it had been a long time since he had a good meal; he was far too skinny.

Uh-oh...

_Rith, rith, rith chomh tapa agus is féidir leat..._

The older husky grew alarmed when the little pup started to back away, his eyes turning the color of overly milked cappuccino. He looked positively terrified, trembling like a little leaf; shaking his head. Before Alexei or his mother could so much as utter a word, the pup had turned and bolted in the opposite direction.

What was _that_ about?

.-.-.-.

It was official.  
Sammy needed to stay away from humans and morphs alike. 

The pup was shivering, his hazy eyes were darting about nervously; exhaustion clinging to him as he desperately tried to escape. He had ran away from the two husky's, his fear of the potential future having of taking over. Sammy was truly afraid that if anyone knew about his situation, he would never see the light of day again.

Damnit.

He still needed a map.

.-.-.-.

Deep within the dark abyss, they awoke with a low grumble; stirring a bit. They weren't exactly happy about being awoken so soon. Lifting their head, they sensed the distress of their child; and inwardly frowned. This, this wouldn't do at all. 

Oh yes.

Their eyes glowed softly, as a shadowy tendril waved eagerly. They then settled back down, rumbling with pleasure as sleep tugged at their conscious once more. Let's see how the child handle their little gift.

**Ah ya proud, ya gof'n**

(...)

_PAIN!_

Sammy whimpered as his muscles screamed in pain, his legs shaking without remorse. His lungs were straining, his heart pounding like mad. His body was on the verge of giving out completely; which wasn't a good thing. With a soft moan, Sammy fell backwards, hitting the soft grass; finally seeing where he was.

Huh?

A pleasant heat washed over him, flooding his limbs with delicious warmth. He shuddered, bringing his legs closer; heat pooling in his belly. A warm fog was beginning to curl around his thoughts, sinking further into his very soul. Sammy was confused by his body's reactions; this felt good, a little _too_ good.

What?

Give him a break.  
He was only seven, after all.

A soft, dark laugh whispered about on the breeze; gently brushing against his frame. Sammy stilled as it felt like someone or some _thing_ was wrapping warmth around him; nuzzling him in a loving manner. Strangely enough, instead of fear, the pup found himself relaxing.

**Ah ya proud, ya gof'n**

.-.-.-.

Twenty-eight-year-old Brady Daniel Culture, was frowning as he stalked the streets of Ferndale; grumpy as ever. Even though it had been years since _Culture's Clubhouse_ had been cancelled, he was still incensed; and can you blame the guy? The show had been his ticket to stardom, and it was completely and utterly gone; ruined by the likes of _them_. He just couldn't understand _why_. The _Culture's Clubhouse_ , despite its short run, was gaining popularity with the public. Then, after a measly six episodes, he was forever dropped by Hollywood; his show being terminated permanently. 

Just a month after his loss, a new show took over what was once his slot. _The Soda Poppers_ was beyond ridiculous, that it left him seeing red. The trio weren't even normal, but dwarves; fucking dwarves, man! And who the hell drank that much soda, anyway? Brady scowled, shaking his head in disgust.

**WHAM!**

The man grunted as, without much warning, someone or some _thing_ , slammed into him; ramming into his legs. Brady staggered back, his legs a bit shaky from the collision. He was about to snap at whoever rammed into him, when he froze; hearing pitiful whimpers. Brady blinked owlishly, staring down numbly at a teary, yet young, canine morph.

Oh hell.

The canine was very young, just a pup, really (which caused a surprising amount of guilt to rise up). The pup, clearly a male, was about the size of a young child, but a bit thin. His fur was a soft chestnut, but appeared brittle to the touch. A further inspection, revealed a dark stain seeping through his thin pants; earning a soft curse from Brady in return.

Wait a minute -

Brady's light teal eyes narrowed slightly, realizing that something was wrong. Where the hell were the pup's dam and sire? The brunette looked around for any canine morph that even remotely looked like the kid, but found no one. For some reason, the pup was alone; which was suspicious in itself. "Ah, geeze, kid," Brady grumbled, running a hand through his light brown locks as the pup sniffed, looking up with wide, yet hazy, honey brown eyes. The pup swiped at his eyes, before his muzzle redden as his stomach rumbled loudly. Brady blinked, as if surprised by the sudden sound; snickering softly. 

"Come on, kid," He said with a good-natured smile. "At least, let me help you get cleaned up." Brady helped the pup to his feet; who winced as his legs quivered, looking ready to collapse. Sighing, the brunette knelt down and gently lifted the pup into his arms; startled that he was able to regain his bearings rather easily. 

Damn, kid practically weighed nothing.

"You got a name?" Brady asked lightly as the pup blinked owlishly; a little nervous. _"Sammy,"_ He spoke with a soft, accented voice. _"Sammy is ainm dom."_ Brady raised an eyebrow. Well, that definitely wasn't English, making him wonder what language the kid was actually speaking. "Sammy, then, huh?" The pup nodded, lowering his head shyly.

"Name's Brady, kid."

(...)

Days gave into weeks, and weeks into months. Sammy eventually lost track of time, struggling to find his way as he stuck to the woods. He was doing his best to avoid human settlements, but it wasn't an easy task, to say the least. After all, there were times where he came close to getting caught; like now, for instance.

But, it wasn't his fault!  
Er - sort of.

Scáthaigh, bless them, had done a lot more than Sammy had first realized. The Púca had provided him with not only fresh clothes, but a brand new messenger bag full of necessary supplies; well, for him, anyway. Unfortunately, Sammy saw that some of the supplies were getting dangerously low; hence, why he was taking such a dangerous risk.

While lost in his thoughts, he ended up ramming into someone; stumbling as he hit the ground rather harshly. Sammy whimpered as his knees took the worst damage, pain flaring with surprising heat. He sniffed, eyes tearing up, tensing as he realized that someone was looming over him. Sammy swiped at his eyes, before he managed to look up; surprised to see a grown man standing there, looking down as if surprised.

The man had rather light brown hair and pale skin; his light teal eyes narrowing slightly. He wore a light green shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a slightly darker jean jacket. The man ran a hand through his locks, sighing as if frustrated by something. Suddenly, Sammy's tummy rumbled, and he flushed in embarrassment; his face reddening further as the man snickered softly. "Come on, kid," He said with a good-natured smile. "At least, let me help you get cleaned up." Sammy was curious when the man helped him to his feet, only for the pup to wince as his legs shook; threatening to give out. He was surprised when the man knelt down and gently scooped him up; oh boy, cue protectiveness.

"You got a name?" The man asked, his voice light. Sammy blinked, feeling a bit nervous. _"Sammy,"_ He spoke with a soft, accented voice. _"Sammy is ainm dom."_ Sammy was embarrassed that his words came out in Irish. The man raised an eyebrow, and Sammy ducked his head; feeling strangely shy.

"Name's Brady, kid."

.-.-.-.

Finding a restaurant that served both humans _and_ morphs, had been a bit tricky. Not a lot of people were fond of morphs, and finding a place where he could get the kid cleaned and fed had been hard; but thankfully, Brady was able to find a fast food joint that worked out. He took Sammy into the bathroom so that he could clean and treat any possible wounds.

Sitting the kid on a, thankfully clean, toilet; rolling up his pants. Brady grimaced as he saw the damage done, knowing that this was going to sting like a bitch. Soaking a paper towel in lukewarm water, Brady knelt down and began to wipe away the blood. He felt every wince the kid made, but was impressed by how long he was able to keep still. "So, where are you from?" Brady finally asked, gently wiping the blood. He inwardly frowned, as the blood was washed away, revealing some rather deep burn-like cuts that weeped. Sammy blinked, his cheeks heating up slightly. 

_"Nua-Eabhrac,"_ He said quietly. _"Bhí mé i mo chónaí ann sular thug mo thuismitheoirí uaidh mé,"_ Sammy continued, a little confused by his continual use of Irish. _"Ba mhaith liom dul ar ais,"_ He decided, before wincing as the last of the blood was wiped clean; revealing a set of badly bruised and torn flesh.

Brady frowned as he tried to figure out what the kid was saying. Nua, nua, wait a minute - was he saying _new_? Tossing the now pinked, wet towels out, Brady looked at Sammy with great confusion. "New...New York?" He tried as Sammy perked up, his eyes brightening. The man was concerned when he saw the kid's reaction, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

Oh boy.

"Dunno how to tell you this," Brady said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "But, you're in Ferndale California." The pup stilled, looking up with wide, horrified eyes. Sammy was stunned by Mr. Brady's words. 

California?!  
His parents had actually gone across the country?!

How was he to get home now...?


	9. Deich go hAon Déag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's journey back to New York begins; meeting some interesting people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translations today are Irish and Japanese

_California?!_

_Sammy couldn't believe what Mr. Brady was saying. Somehow, some way, his parents had literally driven him across country; and for what? Just, why? What was it, about New York, that was so terrible that they retreated to California, of all places? Unfortunately, this was something that would forever be unsolved as Brion and Accalia took that secret to the grave._

_Damn._

_Blinking hard, Sammy looked down, unable to say a thing as Brady sighed. Despite how bad things looked, the kid was in fairly good shape; a bit thin, but that was about it. Luckily, all Sammy needed was some band-aids and an ace-wrap around his left knee; and he was good to go. Once again, the pup's stomach rumbled angrily, and Brady blinked; before slapping himself upside the head in embarrassment._

_Right.  
Food._

_(...)_

_Brady was concerned as the kid's eyes dimmed considerably. He had finished cleaning the kid up, bandaging his knees before bringing him out to the restaurant; getting him settled in a booth tucked away in the back. Guess the kid wasn't expecting to find that he was half way across the country then. Sighing, he made sure that Sammy was alright; before going up to the front and ordering some much needed food for the both of them. He got himself a burger and fries, and the pup a small steak and some roasted potatoes; setting a cup of icy water in front of him. Sammy looked up, blinking owlishly, before a faint smile graced his muzzle._

_"Thank you," The pup said softly, his words coming out in accented English. Brady raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "So you can speak English," He mused as the pup flushed, looking down shyly, twiddling his fingers nervously. "S-Sorry about earlier," Sammy mumbled, his cheeks visibly red. "I sometimes slip when nervous," He continued as Brady waved him off._

_"It's cool, man," Said Brady, after taking a bite of his burger. "Don't think I've heard that type of language before," Brady mused. Sammy was careful, eating slowly as his stomach was weakened from the years. "Almost musical, really," The man continued as Sammy's flush deepened._

_"Irish."_

_...eh?_

_Brady about choked on his fries, staring down at the pup in shock. "I'm Irish," Sammy said dryly, his hazy eyes meeting Brady's teal ones; almost amused, really. The man was a bit taken back, and well, if anyone saw him at that moment, they wouldn't blame him for his reactions. To be honest, you wouldn't hear Irish spoken in these parts; it was primarily English and Spanish._

_It was a nice change, to say the least._

_Taking a sip of his soda, Brady leaned back, now curious about the pup more than ever. So many questions, and no way to answer them. Questions like, what breed was the kid; was he more along the lines of the normal canines or something else...? Also, where the hell were his damn parents?_

_Sammy managed to finish about half the steak and most of the potatoes. He finally pushed his plate away, feeling full for the first time in what felt like ages; a bit sleepy at that. Brady frowned at that, but conceded that the kid may not be used to eating large amounts of food. His eyes dimmed as he thought about helping the kid; before an idea came to him. While he couldn't do much, thanks to those pesky laws, Brady did know that he could at least provide the kid with some - hopefully - useful supplies. He looked the pup over, before making his decision. Supplies and a map, and lucky for him; there was a convenience store about two buildings to the right of the joint._

_Perfect._

_(...)_

_Sammy waited patiently, his eyes darting about nervously as Mr. Brady went into the convenience store; promising that he would be back momentarily. The pup was nervous as all get out, he had been in town far too long; the forests were calling him back. He couldn't stay for much longer, but something told him to stay - for now, anyway._

_"Sorry about that, kiddo," Mr. Brady's voice caught his attention and the pup looked up wearily; his muscles tense. The man had a few things; small bags of dried food, a couple of bottles of water, a first-aid kit, an unmarked envelope and surprisingly enough, a map. Sammy was surprised as the man gently knelt down, and held out a hand to his bag. "May I?" Sammy eyed him carefully, before reluctantly handing his bag over. Despite his poor vision, the pup watched as Mr. Brady carefully tucked the new items away; the man never once looked at the bag's contents._

_Finally, the map._

_"Dunno about your situation," Brady murmured as he unfolded the map, showing it to the kid. Sammy blinked, titling his head cutely. Squinting, Sammy saw that marked in dark ink, was a direct path from Ferndale California to good old New York City. Oh, the pup was touched by the action; a way home, then. "Hopefully," Brady said quietly, handing it over to the kid who silently took it; slipping it to who knows where. "this helps." Sammy nodded, and got up as if readying himself for something. "Who knows kid," The man mused as Sammy looked back to him. "Maybe we'll meet again someday?"_

_Sammy smiled._

_"We will, Mr. Brady," He agreed. "It's just..." Sammy's brow furrowed slightly, his eyes dimming slightly. "You might want to watch yourself around the man with red eyes," He warned, catching Brady's attention. The man with red eyes...? Such ominous words from someone so young._

_"Sammy!"_

_...huh?_

_The pup looked up with wide, frightened eyes. Brady turned his head, a bit surprised to see a young woman in an official police uniform; was looking straight at them. To be more precise, she was looking right at Sammy with concern. "Samuel James Hound!" The woman warned, her voice loud but firm; slowly coming towards them. Sammy, the poor thing, was trembling like a leaf; slowly backing away. Finally, the pup turned and bolted; leaving the woman to let out a frustrated cry. The kid was awfully fast for those scrawny legs of his._

_"Uh, miss?" Brady tried weakly as he approached the cop, holding up his hands in defense as she whirled around angrily. "Maybe I can help?" The woman scowled, glaring at him with fierce green eyes, her blood red curls bouncing about in anger. "You could have helped by stopping him!" She snapped as he frowned slightly. "Please calm down," Brady said firmly. "Anger won't get you anywhere." He inwardly snorted at his words. A bit ironic, coming from someone like him, huh? The woman drew in a sharp breath, breathing heavily as her eyes closed; silently counting numbers. "I'm sorry about that," She finally said, after calming down enough to speak rationally._

_"My name is Rose Dennison," She flashed her badge. "And that was Samuel Hound," Rose huffed; her eyes traveling towards where the pup had last been. "Wh-why," Brady swallowed thickly, feeling his palms grow warm as nervousness tugged at his thoughts. "Why were you looking for him?" He asked, a chill going down his spine. "The kid's parents, Brion and Accalia," Rose said angrily, her words bitter. "kidnapped him from his rightful guardian, his grandmother; Ruth." Brady swallowed thickly, completely taken back by her horrifying words. "She's been searching for him these last four years," She continued, her heart aching for the grief the elderly hound must be feeling. To have your loved one so close, and yet so far away?_

_It was heartbreaking._

_(...)_

_Never again._

_Sammy was breathing heavily as he raced through the streets, simply heading for the safety of the woods. Never again would he go near human settlements. Something seemed to click inside of him, as Sammy made his vow. And, for the barest of moments, Sammy's eyes flashed a wicked gold._

_Humans could not be trusted._

.-.-.-.

That had been about six months ago.

And true to his word, Sammy avoided human settlements. He stuck to the woods, or traveled through morph-dwelling settlements. The pup was unable to forget what had happened back in Ferndale, the fear of being caught was far too strong to ignore. Thankfully, Mr. Brady's map had proven to be useful. 

Sort of.

The worst part, so far, in Sammy's opinion; was the forced travel through Nevada, of all places. What sucked, was the unnatural heat wave that occurred, during that time. One thing was for sure, Sammy positively loathed the heat. The heat and humidity made his fur all sticky, and it was harder for him to breathe in the heavier temperatures. A quick study of the map, revealed that Nevada was the only true dry land. That had been a relief, as Sammy wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of heat again. Looking to the clear skies, Sammy sighed; a bit annoyed to see that it was high noon. 

He settled under a tree, knowing that there wasn't much he could do. Well, until dusk, anyway. It was much easier for him to travel at night; taking shelter and resting during the day hours. His left paw absentmindedly reached for the ring that he still wore; his eyes dimming. Sammy wished he could remember who had given him such a precious gift; but alas, he could not.

**_Who were you...?_ **

.-.-.-.

Suki of the Lunar Clan, was excited. She was finally old enough to join her mother; Lady Yuki, on a supply run. Suki was the youngest of her clan; her siblings all grown and having moved out years ago. She was a sweet-natured girl with a cheerful personality, a tomboy at times; and a fiery spirit that could never be broken. 

However, today was entirely different.

Being from such a prestigious clan, Suki would be required to act a certain way. A way that was benefitting of someone of her station. To her, it was an annoyance; a necessary evil, to say the least. She put on her best Sunday dress; a pretty, thin strapped sky blue dress, eagerly brushing out her snow curls. 

Time to go!

She bounded up to her mother, admiring the elder wolf's beauty greatly. Unlike her brothers and sisters; who took after their Timber Wolf father, Suki took more after their mother, a beautiful white wolf. Of the Lunar Clan, Lady Yuki was of a rare breed; a nearly albino wolf. Her fur white as snow, and mismatched eyes; one ruby-pink, the other a deep amber. _"Junbi dekimashita, mama!"_ Suki cheered, taking her mother's paw. Lady Yuki smoothed out her dress; a shimmering teal gown, smiling down at her daughter. _"Yukō, diarī,"_ She said warmly, her words coming out in her native language; Japanese.

Unlike her children, Suki had been the only one to express a desire to learn of her heritage. Suki was a real treat to teach; the little one would pick up her lessons with surprising speed. By the time, the young cub reached her tenth year; she could speak Japanese almost fluently. Checking to make sure that she had everything needed, Lady Yuki took her daughter's paw; and they stepped outside for a day of fun. And luckily, for them, the weather was quite nice today. The skies were clear, the temperatures pleasant for once; a gentle breeze sweeping through. This was sure to be a good day.

...oh?

As they walked the familiar path to town, something caught Suki's attention. She squinted, amber eyes narrowing slightly as she thought she saw something underneath a tree; just barely out of sight. Whatever it was, had snagged her attention and Suki, like any curious child; was determined to find out what it was. _"Suki!"_ Her mother scolded, her voice gentle as the girl pulled away and was running towards a tree. _"Suki, ima sugu koko ni modotte kudasai!"_ Suki, unfortunately, ignored her mother's calls; something told her that she needed to reach the tree - and fast.

Oh Kami...

Suki covered her muzzle, shocked to find a puppy laying under the tree; fast asleep. The pup was a male, that much she could tell; just not his age. Pups were more smaller and frailer than a cub, making it harder to tell their age. If anything, he smelt like he was unwell; and Suki was concerned. _"Suki,"_ She winced as her mother's soft, but firm voice reached her ears; which twitched slightly. _"nani o kangaete ita nodesu ka?"_ Yuki demanded, her paw coming down heavily on her cub's shoulder. When she realized that Suki was staring dumbfounded at a tree, Yuki followed her daughter's gaze; only to still in sheer disbelief.

A puppy.

The pup was young, roughly her daughter's age; his fur seemed dull, almost. His clothes, while of unusual design, seemed sturdy; if not a bit worn down. He was also quite thin, and Yuki was concerned when she smelt the barest of sickness coming from the puppy. For a moment, nothing happened as Yuki stared numbly down; but then, her motherly instincts kicked in. Suki watched, nervously as her mother knelt down and gently shook the puppy's shoulder; her mother's soft voice whispering soothing words of encouragement. The pup groaned softly, slowly coming around; much to their relief. There was another groan, before hazy eyes slowly opened; revealing dull brown eyes that held a visible haze.

Oh dear.

(...)

Oh...

**_Did I fall asleep?_ **

Sammy grunted softly, a low groan escaping as he was gently - yet persistently - shook awake. He whined softly, annoyed by the consistent shaking; as it had been a good rest, but reluctantly woke up. Sammy rubbed at his eyes, before blinking owlishly; squinting pitifully at who loomed over him.

Uh-oh.  
W-Wolf!

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, little one," The wolf said softly. Despite his vision, not to mention his fear; Sammy saw that she was very pretty. Her fur was white as snow, and she had mismatched eyes; one red the other a warm shade of gold. Unfortunately, for Sammy, that is, his instincts were in full control. Suki was surprised that the pup managed to get to his feet; albeit shaky as he stood. Then, the pup made sure that his bag was fastened tightly; watching them with glassy, yet terrified eyes. She was startled, and concerned when he suddenly turned and literally ran away from them. Suki was a bit hurt by his actions, but, her mother was of acceptance.

_"Kare wa shōrai toraburu o okosudarou,"_ Yuki mused with a shake of the head, a faint smile gracing her lips. Suki tilted her head innocently at her mother's words. Trouble? Why would someone like that puppy face trouble? _"Dōshite?"_ She asked, her voice curious.

Er -

Yuki looked down at her daughter's bright amber eyes; which reflected her innocence. _"Sukoshi toshi o tottara oshiete agemasu,"_ She told her daughter, who sulked. Suki wasn't happy about that, but it was for the best. She was just a bit too young to know something like that.

Yuki looked towards the direction that the pup took; a bit concerned for his future. If the little one had trembled before her; then he was destined for a very interesting life when he was older. Even within that brief moment of time, Yuki knew that the pup was a true submissive.

Oh well.

.-.-.-.

"Come _on_ , Whizzer!"

Specs called over his shoulder, for his brother; tapping his foot impatiently. His younger brother, Peepers, shifted restlessly in place; his big blue eyes darting about. They were supposed to be spending the day together, which was becoming more rare as they aged; but, once again, their brother, Wizzer, was late.

They were going to miss their lunch at this rate.

The trio were a set of triplets, suffering from Primordial Dwarfism. Specs' who was the oldest had inky, yet slicked locks, fair skin and impossibly dark eyes that was cleverly hidden behind a pair of thin, black frames. He had been diagnosed with a strong case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; which, when he thought about it, made sense.

Whizzer was just a few minutes younger. He had thick, curly auburn hair, fair skin and soft brown eyes. Unlike his brothers, Whizzer suffered from an overactive bladder, hence his horrific nickname. Despite this, he was a cheerful, friendly sort. Peepers was the youngest of the triplets. His pale blond hair was kept in a bowl cut, fair skin, but bulging, baby blue eyes. Their rough birth had led to the unfortunate defect; but he gleefully used it to his advantage. It was pretty much impossible to sneak up on him, as he would see anyone coming a mile away.

The triplets were once the stars of an old TV show back in the seventies; The Soda Poppers. It was a bit embarrassing, what with the cheesy theme song. Although, none of them had wanted to step on any feet; but, they had. It was about a month into their show, when the brothers learned that they had accidentally replaced another show by the name of _Culture's Clubhouse_ ; inadvertently getting the former star, Brady Culture, fired and banned from Hollywood.

Whoops.

"Sorry," The red head was standing there, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "You know I can't help it!" Whizzer whined as Specs rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, we haven't lost our slot at the restaurant," He muttered, sourly as Whizzer cringed. "It isn't that late," Peepers pointed out as they walked the streets. "We still have about twenty minutes." As they walked the streets, Whizzer spotted something that shouldn't have been possible in the city. "I thought that this was a human dwelling city," He questioned, tilting his head as Specs gritted his teeth. "You _know_ that Marion is a primarily human settlement," He snapped back as Peepers looked confused; before the blond followed his gaze with wide eyes.

"Uh, Specs?" Peepers asked weakly. "You might want to see this." Drawing in a sharp breath, Specs reluctantly followed their gaze, only for his eyes to widen in shock. Sure enough, there was a young canine morph, on the other side; looking about nervously. He was pretty young, nearing the end of puppyhood; but what was he doing here?

And why was he alone, for that matter?

"You there!" Yelled an angry voice.  
Uh-oh...

The triplets could only watch as two burly men in official police uniforms coming towards the very nervous pup. The pup's head turned slightly, eyes widening at the sight of the two cops, and what happened next; well, it was surprising, to say the least. For the brothers, anyway. The pup's eyes moved from side-to-side, before narrowing slightly as his muzzle pulled back slightly; revealing sharp teeth. Breathing softly, he turned back and was soon weaving in-an-out of the growing crowd; moving with surprising speed. Huh, neither of the brothers thought he was that fast; as even where they stood, they could tell that he was thin and not all that strong looking.

Soon, the three disappeared.

"What was _that_ about?" Whizzer asked, confused as he looked to his brothers. Peepers frowned, his blue eyes concerned as Specs tapped his chin in thought. "I get the feeling that we'll be seeing that pup again," Specs mused. "I hope he's okay," Peepers murmured, his heart clenching in sympathy.

Who knows?

(...)

Sammy was weaving in-an-out of the crowd, doing his best to keep ahead of the two cops. He was silently cursing himself, as well as Mr. Brady, for the unfortunate path. The map never said anything about Marion being a primary human settlement; nor was there anything about the area being forbidden by morphs. Due to his lack of knowledge, Sammy was left to run for his life; just to avoid being caught!

_Sa chaoi seo!_

Sammy looked up sharply, hearing the soft whispers about the wind. To his amazement, he saw a set of crates next to a, thankfully closed, dumpster; all next to a business building. This all led to a fire escape, which reached the roof. Great, a way for him to escape the pursuing cops!

_Anois!_

Taking his chances, Sammy neared the crates; leaping with all of his might. He managed to jump onto the crates, to the dumpster and was actually _running_ up the brick wall; reaching the ladder within minutes. The two cops skidded to a halt; stunned by the sight. The two cops skidded to a halt; stunned by the sight. Before they could make a move, the pup was gone. Once the pup was out of sight, the two exchanged uneasy looks. "You thinking what I am, Jack?" One asked, rubbing the back of his neck as the other, Jack, looked back to where the kid had been, only moments ago. "Get shitfaced tonight?" Jack asked, dryly.

"Let's just get out of here," The first mumbled.

.-.-.-.  
**Foxburg, Pennsylvania**

It was a beautiful night, twinkling stars among the evening skies; few clouds marring the beauty. The full moon shone softly; bathing the land with a soft glow. The few in this land, had long since retired for the night; sleeping peacefully within Morpheus' Realm. Due to this, no one was around to see a once-in-a-lifetime event.

A seemingly endless field, received an unusual sight. An eerie blue-green light shot down; white particles slowly taking a more humanoid shape. The light dispersed, revealing a man of unusual features. He looked up at the starry skies, his eyes devoid of light as he smiled serenely. This planet was full of life, the energy humming around him; almost teasingly, really. Yes, this world will do quite nicely for him. The man suddenly paused, tilting his head as a most curious scent reached him. It was a sweet, tantalizing scent of pure energy; such mouthwatering life.

Oh, yes.

The man groaned, hunger gnawing at his senses. This energy, whoever it was, was powerful. They would keep him fed for a very long time. All he needed to do, was find the owner and claim them as his personal pet. He giggled, eyes twinkling as he happily walked towards the nearest settlement.

Look out world~

_"I'm Hugh Bliss!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.  
> This can't be good.
> 
> Hugh Bliss has arrived.


	10. Aimsíodh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy stumbles into a human settlement; hungry as all get out. He couldn't remember much, anymore; just the desperate need to hide. For the first time, in what felt like forever, Sammy gets caught. But, not by a human. Oh no, he is caught by another _morph_. Where was Sammy?

**December 01, 1979**

Winter.

A time to be with loved ones, enjoying the rare beauty that the colder season brought. Some would consider this to be a time of romance, but not all were enjoying this wonderful time. Oh no, in fact, many considered this time of the year to be the most stressful of all; especially those with little ones.

Bah!

Fifty-six-year-old Randall Stinky was frowning deeply as he went about his day. He was still a man in his prime, despite the premature aging. Randall's hair, which was once a warm auburn had turned completely white by the time he was forty. His eyes, which seemed to be in a permanent squint; was a dark forest green. A retired sailor, he had settled in good old New York City; preferring the lower end areas over the high-end muckity-mucks of the snobbish elite.

The atmosphere of the diner was quite lovely, actually. The walls were a warm honey and the floor was lined with a soft, yet rich mahogany carpet. The booths were a deep shade of oak, with carefully crafted tables between them. Of course, the bar was crafted from the finest of woods; polished to perfection. There was even a painting hanging on the wall by each booth; each reflecting a different scene of the ocean. A warm glow came from above; a small, yet simple light hung above each booth. Despite being retired, nothing could break his love for the sea.

Just to the right of the bar, was a set of displays. A letter from a previous president, a blood red tri-pronged staff, a black book of unusual origins, and a guitar of some sort. All in all, the diner gave off a warm, inviting aura. However, customers were scarce. His cooking wasn't _that_ bad.

...was it?

(...)

Alastair Smythe sighed as he reluctantly trudged outside in the brisk cold; two heavy bags of garbage in his hands. It was an unusually cold day, to say the least. He wrinkled his nose at the foul smells that clung to the alley behind the diner. Old man Stinky may be a good business man, but a cook he was not.

In fact, it had been proven time and time again, that Mr. Stinky's cooking was a literal weapon. Come to think of it, the only type of people who could even remotely handle the man's cooking; were the ones to have cast iron stomachs. Then again, they were the ones usually sent to the hospital to be treated for severe food poisoning.

Grrr...

 _Stupid old man_ , Alastair thought bitterly, as he tossed the smelly garbage into the dumpster. He stilled, ears twitching slightly, as he barely caught the faint rustle of something nearby. Muscles tensing, his eyes darted about; scanning in the alley carefully, but found not a thing. Was he hearing things now?

Wait -

_There!_

Titling his head, Alastair listened carefully and confirmed his suspicions. There was definitely someone else in the alley with him, who or what; he wasn't sure yet. Curiosity tugging at his senses, he took a step forward; only to freeze as a pair of slitted, golden eyes glared out, from the shadows.

Uh-oh...

.-.-.-.

How long had it been?

Sammy didn't know, anymore. Time passed in such a way, that days blended into weeks and weeks into months, and months into years. After what happened last time, he avoided human settlements at all costs; traveling through the safety of the woods. This decision, however, would come at a cost; social interaction.

His health was also affected.  
And affected badly.

It was a daily struggle for the pup to find shelter, much less keeping food in his belly. There were days when the weather was pleasant, making it easy for him to breathe. Then there were days when the weather would turn ominous, leaving him scrambling for shelter; and ill for days as his immune system struggled to keep up.

Strangely enough, he found no need for clothing; as his grew with him. There was a faint memory of someone or something giving him clothes; someone who was special. But, it had been so long, that he couldn't remember who it had been. All Sammy could remember, was a pair of bright yellow eyes.

Gods, he must look a fright by now.  
But needs were a must.

His stomach rumbled hungrily, and Sammy felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Shoot, he bit his bottom lip; frowning as he thought about what to do. He could scavenge for some fresh fruit, or...Sammy's eyes flashed; or take the chances of entering a human settlement. His stomach rumbled again, and Sammy sighed; feeling tired.

Human settlement it was.

The pup was nervous as he found the nearest settlement, wandering the streets with weariness. His vision was terribly blurry, as he could only make out vague outlines and barely shapeless blobs. Sammy's nose wrinkled slightly, nearly wincing as numerous scents flooded his nose; his senses having increased over the long journey. 

There was just so much...

He sneezed cutely, shaking his head as he snorted softly; rubbing at his nose with a matted paw. Sammy looked around, squinting as he looked for a potential place for food. His nose twitched as he caught scent of something that he couldn't quite put his paw on. It was familiar, and yet, at the same time, it was not. Breathing deeply, Sammy tilted his head, the scent having grown stronger. It smelt sweet, somehow. Hold on, the pup frowned, rubbing his hollowed belly as it rumbled hungrily. He could pick up on something else, something that made his mouth water. Sammy turned his head slightly to his right, seeing an alley...which led to the back of a building that he could barely make out before him.

**_F-Bia...?_ **

His stomach rumbled again, and Sammy frowned. Should he take the chance and see if there was any edible down there? Or should he keep moving on and hope for the best? He sighed, his hunger was far too great to ignore; so the alley it was.

(...)

**_I think I'm going to be sick..._ **

Sammy winced, his ears flattening as he looked around with a nervous, twitchy gaze. There wasn't much to see as It was a bit much, for him to be back here. The air was ripe with overflowing garbage, the sickening sweetness of rot was enough to churn the stomachs of anyone.

Wait -

**_What's that?_ **

He sniffed, pupils dilating ever so slightly. There we go, underneath the heavy rot, Sammy picked up on the mouthwatering aroma of meat. His attention was immediately drawn to a large dumpster; just across from where a door was. The scent was coming from the dumpster, and well; Sammy couldn't resist. He shuffled forward to the dumpster, raising an arm and was about to lift the lid; when a soft sound, caught his attention. The pup whirled around, frightened when he heard a door open. Cursing softly, he dove behind what looked like some boxes, peering through the cracks as someone or some _thing_ came out from a nearby building.

Eh?

**_A...morph?_ **

Sure enough, it was a morph; a male, by the looks. However, he wasn't sure of the breed. Hey, give him a break alright! He hadn't been to school in ages! As the male got closer, Sammy was finally able to see just what the morph looked like.

Oh.

The morph was fairly tall, but with narrowed shoulders; carrying a pair of large, black bags. The fur was a soft cream that blended into a warm brown, a stubby muzzle that wrinkled slightly, and a pair of large, curled horns that framed his face and large, doe brown eyes. The morph tossed the bags into the dumpster, before stilling as his ears flattened slightly.

Eeep!

.-.-.-.

Alastair stilled at the sight of those golden eyes, watching him from the shadows behind a pile of old crates. "Come out," He called, voice sharp; despite the unease coating his words. There was a shuffle, which was followed by a heavy puff from someone; before the figure slowly crawled out. Alastair Smythe felt his heart break at the sight.

A canine morph.  
One who was just leaving puppyhood behind.

The poor thing was tiny, but there was an air about them; one that spoke of an inner strength, and that of an old soul. Their fur was badly matted and quite dirty looking; their clothes hanging from their thin frame. Something didn't seem right to him. A quick look down, confirmed his suspicions. The pup's left foot was twisted at an odd angle, the bones having shifted over time; which would explain their odd gait.

Oh dear.

Alastair blinked, a bit taken back when he heard the low rumble. Even more surprising, was when the pup flushed deeply, looking down as if embarrassed by something; one matted paw over their hollowed stomach. Realization dawned on him, and he felt a surge of anger; but it soon gave way to sadness. 

Hunger.

"Ya mus' be starvin', kid," He mused, his voice coming out soft; but with a heavy accent. The pup looked up, as if surprised. Looking the kid over, Alastair noted the minute differences between a canine morph and a mundane, before making his decision. Come to think of it, didn't he still have some leftovers from his lunch shift?

Wait a minute...

"Can ya understand me, kid?" Alastair tried, mindful of his words. The pup blinked owlishly, before slowly nodded; his eyes never leaving sight of the dumpster. Good, the ram sighed with relief; one hand over his heart. That was a good thing, that the kid was still capable of understanding English. 

The trash...oh...

"Kid," He waited until the pup finally looked towards him. "there's nothing good in that, I can tell ya." The pup bit his lip, looking unsure; a barely visible film flickering over his now dull brown eyes. Hold on a tick - _brown_ eyes?! 

Alastair inwardly frowned at that. He could have sworn that the kid had gold eyes, not brown. Had the light been playing tricks on him? Eh, that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter, was getting some food into the kid. "If ya can stay here," Alastair said slowly. "I can get ya some food." The pup's ears twitched, but that was about the only reaction the ram received. Finally, the pup slowly sat down, wincing as his bad leg ached; threatening to give out. 

Here's hoping the kid listened.

(...)

Randall looked up from where he had been cleaning, squinting as the backdoor opened; closing gently. He straightened up when he caught sight of Alastair moving around in the kitchen; muttering to himself. Since the dining area was empty, the old man was curious as to what the ram was doing back there. 

Sighing, he placed the dirty rag down and peered through the door that lead into the kitchen; eyes narrowing. "Smythe?" He called, his voice gruff. "What are ye doin' in there?" The ram, who had returned to the fridge that was set up for employees, squeaked as he looked up nervously. There, being gripped tightly in his hands, was the container which held the remains of his lunch.

Oh?

"Thought ye were savin' that for later,"Randall mused as he peered down at the embarrassed ram. He remembered that the boyo had ordered a lot from a Chinese place a block or two over; Chinese Barbecue Pork, Steamed Rice, Vegetable Dumplings and some Egg Drop Soup, wasn't it? Where was he going with those leftovers? Alastair flinched at the sight of his boss, feeling somewhat embarrassed by having the man catching him in the act. He knew how gruff the old man could get, and well, Alastair didn't want to risk the chance of the kid getting scared. Hey, Randall could get real temperamental at times; his anger wasn't something that everyone could handle.

Especially not a nearly feral kid.

The two stilled, hearing a soft rustling coming from the back of the diner; and Alastair felt his heart sink. Oh, that sound couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? Randall looked over to see that the ram looked uneasy; eyes darting nervously to the back door. Shaking his head, Alastair stood up and hurriedly made his way out; ignoring his boss as if determined to reach the back before it was too late.

_What are ye up to?_

.-.-.-.

 _Please be there_ , Alastair prayed as he hurried back outside. He knew that he was going to be in a lot of trouble with his boss, but at this moment, the ram didn't care. Alastair was fairly worried about the kid, his heart pounding. And despite his appearance, Alastair was a sweet guy. He adored kids, being the oldest of six; Alastair was always looking out for those younger than him.

That kid...  
He inwardly shuddered. 

Hopefully, the pup was still there. Unknown to Alastair, his boss had followed him; and well, things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"...kid?"

(...)

"...kid?"

Sammy looked up weakly, his vision flickering ominously as he squinted painfully. Oh, he relaxed when the morph came into view; holding a box of some sort. Sammy wasn't sure what was wrong, as he wasn't feeling too hot at the moment. The morph knelt down, looking him over in concern; brown eyes soft. 

_"Mise...Ní mise..."_ He rasped, coughing as his body shook. Sammy shook his head, whimpering as his vision nearly blackened; exhaustion tugging at his mind. It was as if someone had taken a damp cloth, sealing off his vision and senses. He heard the morph set the box down, before strong hands were grasping his bony shoulders. 

"...kid..."

There was a commotion coming from behind the morph, and Sammy thought he heard a gruff, male voice; rather loud at that. He looked up, meeting the morph's eyes with his own, fading ones. Sammy was only able to mutter out one last, faint plea.

_"H-Cuidigh liom..."_

(...)

Alastair was alarmed when the kid collapsed, his body going limp. Behind him, Randall was stunned by the sight of a severely emaciated canine morph; the kid's body having finally given out. Wait a minute, the sailor frowned, scratching his chin in thought. Come to think of it, the kid looked somewhat familiar to him.

Could it be...?

Randall took a step closer, squinting as Alastair cradled the kid; the ram was surprisingly gentle with his cargo. He knelt down, scanning the pup carefully, before realization dawned on him. Randall knew who the kid was - er, sort of. Well, he knew about the kid, thanks to one Flint Paper; the detective was usually in the diner in the morning, nursing a cup of coffee. If anything, Randall knew how to brew a proper cup of joe.

 _I'll be damned_ , Randall thought, surprised by the revelation. 

Samuel James Hound.  
A kid who had been missing for _years_.

This was gonna open a can of worms.


	11. Ag Déileáil leis an Diabhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be blood, cannibalism, death, demonology and magic floating about this chapter

**Mglj'h oep rpjvgo?**

_The soft hiss caressed his shattered thoughts, as if to sooth his agitation. Sameth was embarrassed as his stomach rumbled with an insensational hunger; breathing deeply he could practically taste the sweet nectar of those around him. The hound knew instinctively, that something about him had forever changed; a darkness had awoken in him._

_It felt good, right even._

_He shuddered, falling to one knee as his claws flexed weakly; his head aching as a soft laugh that only he could hear, echoed from within. The voice was soft and sweet, neither male nor female; but one of startling familiarity. The voice, it was surprisingly kind as it whispered sweet nothings; how he would never be alone, that they would keep his nightmares at bay. It only asked for one thing, and one thing only._

_Complete devotion._

_Sameth's eyes closed, just as a pleasant heat washed over him; settling deep within his core. This would be his last conscious thought, as his mind fell into shadows. Never would he see Maximus's warm eyes, nor the enjoyment of their lives. What was left, but to give into the sweet temptation that dangled before him...?_

_And so he did._

_Unknown to anyone, a strange symbol flashed beneath Sameth; pulsing softly. Within moments, dark flames rose up with a vengeance, wrapping almost lovingly around the silent hound. The movement had been so sudden, and with the increase of temperatures, those who could; hastily backed away. Somehow, someway, Sameth's form was changing. It was easy to see as his form grew bigger; the cackle of the fire prevented anyone from seeing what was happening within. Sameth's form was loosing its humanoid features, becoming more and more bestial by the second as his cursed blood woke._

_Maximus, who could feel the life draining from him, the sticky warmth of his own blood, pooling beneath him. However, the lagomorph didn't care for his fading self, all he cared about, was his friend and partner. If only he could move, speak, or something along that lines; but he found that he couldn't work his jaw anymore. A fierce howl ripped through the air, causing dust to fall as the displays rattled ominously. The fiery cocoon abruptly shattered, dispersing and revealing the terrifying sight within. What stood there, was no longer the hound, but a beast from the darkest of nightmares; a beast that spoke of hunger._

_It was huge, compared to the dying lagomorph and terrified humans. The beast stood at a good seven feet in height with an equal size in length; their powerful muscles tense and agitated. Its fur was an inky black, blending in the shadows; a single strand of dark purple going down its spine. A long, slender tail with a near pointed tip, swished in agitation, the best growling softly as its paws were engulfed by the dark flames._

_Unnatural purple eyes glared out._

_"By the Gods..." One member breathed out, positively horrified. While it was discovered that the hound had the blood and soul of a demon; one they were unsure of, but they weren't expecting him to transform like this! There was, but a single beast, known to them, that could control the flames of hell like this._

_The Brotherhood of Yog-Soggoth was well and truly screwed._

_A bloody Hellhound was reborn._

.-.-.-.

_Where...were they?_

_Shadowmaw breathed deeply, the sweet scent of fresh mortal blood greeted their sensitive nose; their hollowed belly aching with hunger. They were unsure of where they were, their memories having shattered; a pleasant fog wrapping around what was left. Their gaze slowly took in everything before them, their agitation growing. Dozens of mortals surrounded them, reeking of primal fear. One mortal, in particular, caught Shadowmaw's attention; a rabbit. The rabbit was rather lean with snow white fur (not much meat on them), but the eyes...those eyes called to the hellhound. The rabbit's light was fading, and fading fast; the cold breath of death was fast upon them._

_Eyes that were so familiar..._

_**Re mgl oep?**_

_Suddenly, Shadowmaw snapped to attention; their head swerving slightly to the side. The mortal in question had frozen in mid-stride, their (no - his) hands were held up in a defensive position; decidedly pale as he was caught. A sharp breath confirmed the hellhound's suspicions, whose muzzle curled slightly; revealing some rather impressive looking fangs. When the flames had engulfed the hound, Anton Papierwaite had been expecting many things; but for the birth of a new hellhound, he was not. The legends didn't do the magnificent beast justice, that he could say. The new hellhound was very, very large in size; with a lean and muscular frame._

_Oh dear._

_The hellhound curled its muzzle, growling softly as its fangs were exposed. Yes, each tooth were about an inch or so long, and needle sharp. And those massive paws, paws that sported some nasty looking claws. Just one swipe of the claws or a single bite, it would be all over for Anton; and he knew it._

_No._

_Anton's eyes narrowed slightly, as his muscles tensed with anticipation. His darkening gaze looked to the chest, before locking gazes with the displeased demon. He had come too far now to simply give up. Sameth may have resisted the calls of their Lord, but no one, not even a hellhound; can resist their own, natural instincts._

_Things could still work out for him._  
_...maybe._

_Now, if only he could distract the hellhound long enough to reach the chest. And maybe, just maybe, Anton could summon their Lord; well, so long as he could pay the price. Unfortunately, for him, that is, the price could be just about anything. It all depended on which God was summoned, after all._

_Hopefully, it wouldn't be too steep._  
_...he just cursed himself, didn't he?_

_While Anton had been in his own thoughts of grandeur, one of the more zealous members had acted on their own. And well, if any one of them survived this hellish evening; they would be having nightmares for a very, very long time. A young man, perhaps their youngest member, had all but lost their mind at the sight of a true blooded demon. Taking his assigned, ceremonial dagger from its sheath, he raised it up; albeit shakily as he gazed at the hellhound with wide, terrified eyes. He couldn't possibly think he could take on a hellhound with a measly dagger did he?_

_...apparently so._

_"Henrik," An elder cried, seeing the dangerous move from where he stood. The elder could see that the kid was about to make the biggest mistake in his young life; a mistake that could possibly cost the lives of everyone there. "Don't you even think about it, boy!" The elder snapped, and several others turned slightly; before paling under their hoods._

_Oh sweet merciful heavens!_

_Without warning, the hellhound whirled around with a savage growl, its nostrils flaring with rage as scenting something that they could not. Those fiery eyes narrowed slightly, flashing dangerously; focusing solely on Henrik. The hellhound was growling softly, its muzzle pulled back; revealing rows of needle sharp teeth, thick droplets of drool dripping as those teeth snapped angrily._

_Oh, this wasn't good._  
_The hound was starving._

_The longer Henrik stared into those fiery eyes, the more fear consumed him. It was at the point, where the kid was reacting on instincts over logical thought. Gripping the dagger tightly, Henrik started running towards the hound; ignoring the cries and demands of the others. All he could think, was of destroying the bloody demon._

_That was to be the biggest mistake of his young life._

_Good thing his life wasn't all that much longer._

_A rather unpleasant scent suddenly touched Shadowmaw's nose, causing the hellhound to snort; shaking their head. Almost as if to clear their senses, one would assume. The scent was rather sour, reeking of rancid meat and soured milk; rather disgusting, really._

**N epbd hpgj mgepjd, nz n lgl oep.**

_...eh?_

_Feeling the sudden rise of temperature coming from behind, Shadowmaw whirled around; jaw twisted into a snarl. As they turned, their jaw came crashing down; clamping tightly over something highly unusual. Underneath the sharpness of cold metal, came something soft, yet crunchy. And soon, a sweet, mouthwatering nectar, flooded their mouth; leaving their belly aching in hunger._

_Body struck with unbearable pain, Maximus couldn't believe what was happening before him. Sameth's transformation was horrifying, to say the least; but with what laid before him, was more so. From the corner of his fading vision, Maximus had seen how one of the younger members reacted; withdrawing a dagger from their cloak. There was no need for a warning, however. It would appear that a hellhound's senses were far superior to a mortal, as Sameth whirled around with a snarl. And before anyone could react, the hellhound's jaw came down on the foolish one's outstretched hand._

CRUNCH

_Everyone cringed, flinching at the horrific sound of metal ripping itself apart; the sound breaking the thickness of the air. Unfortunately, for them, that is, the shattering of the dagger was not the true source of the sickening sound. Oh no, the true sound was something oh so much worse._

_It was the sound of bones being crushed._

_To the horror of everyone there, the hellhound's jaw had not only destroyed the dagger, but it had come clamping down on Henrik's left arm. Teeth that were sharp enough to render flesh, had sunk deeply into the exposed limb; blood flowing as it stained the hound's fur. For a moment, nothing happened as everyone was left reeling in disbelief._

_Then, Henrik_ screamed _._

_A high-pitched shriek left the poor man; terrified as his arm was caught inside the jaw of a horrific beast. The dagger had been of no use, as the hound had most likely smelt him coming; leaving him vulnerable. The scream that had been uttered, Maximus shuddered, it didn't even sound remotely human._

_Eyes blown wide, pupils dilated, Henrik pounded at that iron-like grip. He was wild, almost feral; a combination of pain and fear having consumed him, to the point where nothing else mattered. Henrik was desperate to free his trapped limb, but he could tell that he was losing blood; and fast. He could feel his strength fading as the demon just dug its teeth in even more. Then, without warning, there came the brutal wet sound of flesh ripping. And just like that, Henrik was free, but not without some unforeseen consequences of his foolish actions. The limb that had been so thoroughly trapped...?_

_Well..._

_Maximus cringed, his nose wrinkling as the smell of fresh blood permeated the air; the metallic scent overpowering almost all else. Henrik had fallen backwards, landing on the unforgiving ground; quivering as his body shook with pain. His left arm...it was no longer there; just a mere bloodied, partially torn stump, having been ripped away just a bit above the elbow._

_Oh hells._

_One member, who had been close enough was suddenly ill as they fell back in shock; bile rising up as Henrik moaned, clutching at what remained of his arm. A single look towards the hound, confirmed everyone's suspicions. There, between the hound's blood stained teeth, was the remnant of a human arm. The sweet flavor was almost too much, really. Shadowmaw ravenously tore into what they had; their belly rumbling. It was sweet, yet rich and they couldn't help but eagerly swallow the rich meat. Sadly, it was not enough. They were still hungry._

**"lbb, lbb."**

_Silence fell upon the room, as an unknown voice spoke out. The voice belonged to no one who was there, but there was something about the owner that left many unsettled. The owner was clearly male, the voice a rich baritone; with the underline of a soft hiss. This...this could not be the voice of a mortal. Oh no, this belonged to someone or something of a higher order._

**"Rmh de l rmwl rlgl?"**

_Anton Paiperwaite looked around frantically for the voice, before finally spotting someone who did not belong to their order. There, looming behind the startled Brotherhood, was a man of an indescribable age. He was tall with broad shoulders, a strong and lean frame with features that spoke of old blood; thick blood red curls framing his face as eerie yellow eyes, glowed softly. The man wore a simple, yet expensive looking black suit; leaning casually on his cane. "Who the blazes are you?" One member demanded, having jumped back by the sight of the man. The man arched an elegant eyebrow, silently looking over before seemingly dismissing him as he looked to the hound with interest._

**"Re n ma, ni ez je sejslgj,"** _He said simply. The man calmly tapped his cane, and a strange energy wave seemed to wash over everyone. An icy chill trailed down their spines as their limbs locked perfectly into place. As if satisfied, the man then strode towards the hound; his eyes glittering like gems as his lips curled up into a malicious smile._

**"Oep, ao zgnljd,"** _The man murmured as he looked the hound over with an appreciative gaze._ **"ej hrl ehrlg rmjd,"** _Maximus groaned, his body felt like it was being ripped apart bit by bit. Something about the man's gaze was leaving him rather unsettled. While the man may not be with the freaky cult, there was an unnatural air about him._

_No way this guy was human._  
_Then, who or what was he?_

**"mgl hrl glmb wgnxl,"** _The man purred. The hellhound growled, backing up as his fiery eyes flashed dangerously. The man gave a soft 'tsk' noise, shaking his head as if disappointed by something. The hound was digging his claws in, the purple flames turning darker as his muzzle pulled back; the bloodstained fangs glistening as he snarled. "W-Who are...you...?" Maximus rasped, blood rising to his throat as he choked out his words. The man's head turned slightly, meeting the fading eyes of Maximus. And for a moment, those eerie yellow eyes, softened._

**"Normally, due to your past,"** _The man spoke softly, this time his words coming out in English; a slight British accent underlining his words._ **"You would have been among my land."** _He tilted his head, eyes dimming as if seeing something that only he could._ **"It appears that your love is what's keeping you here."**

_Wait - WHAT?!_

_Maximus choked, thick blood slowly dripping from his mouth as he stared at the man in shock; his cheeks a faint pink. Oh, sure, he cared a great deal for Sameth; the hound was his best friend, after all, but...love? Hold on a moment, Maximus inwardly frowned as he thought about the man's ominous words._

_What if - ?_  
_Oh no...it can't be..._

_"Y-You're...him..." Maximus wheezed, coughing as his breathing was beginning to slow down. "...a-aren't...y-you...?" The man's eyes sharpened as his lips curled slightly, giving the barest of nods._ **"As for your friend,"** _His smile turned shark-like, which wasn't all that promising._

**"will be coming with me."**

_Turning back to the hellhound, now dismissing the lagomorph as he focused on his prize once more. There was no doubt about it, this new hellhound was a prize to be savored. It had been a long time since a hellhound of this breed had been in existence. To be honest, he had thought the Shadow breed had gone extinct centuries ago._

_Apparently not._

_Sighing, he would have to look into this later; for now, he needed to focus on obtaining his pet. He calmly tapped his cane, pleased when a large sigil appeared underneath the hound. Blood red energy slowly formed under the hound, forming intricate lines and ancient symbols lining the seal. The sigil pulsed softly, before the symbols turned a darker shade. Ribbons of pure blood shakily rose, curling and coiling slyly. For a moment, nothing happened; but then the ribbons lashed out. As they attached themselves to the hound, they immediately turned into thick, heavy chains, the bands forming around its neck and limbs._

**"Hrni ni zeg oepg ej veed,"** _He warned as the hound thrashed; reeling back as it struggled to escape from the inevitable fate._ **"Iealejl ez oepg fbeed smjjeh ipgwnwl nj hrl aeghmb glmba,"** _He said firmly as the hound whined; clawing at the chains in desperation. "S-Sameth..." Maximus whispered, his heart pounding as the burning heat threaten to drag him down. "P-Pl-please c-come back..." He begged, coughing heavily as all he wanted to do, at that moment, was to curl up at Sameth's side. But, Sameth wasn't there anymore, was he? Just the darkness that had been lingering..._

_PAIN!_

_Shadowmaw let out a pained howl; shaking its head furiously as it felt like something was trying to make its way into its very own soul. Their head felt like a storm was brewing there, lightning seemingly striking every nerve; sending up wave after wave, of sheer mind-numbing heat. At the same time, memories were rising up; coming through the hazy fog._

_**M...Maximus...?**_

_The turned hound whimpered, before fully collapsing onto their side; breathing heavily from the sudden assault. Having their memories returned had been a painful experience, to say the least; but they were there. Well - most of them, anyway. There were some that were still wrapped up in a foggy haze._

**_Wh...what happened...?_**

_Sameth groaned softly, his body strangely felt like lead; pain wracking at every nerve. His lungs wheezed nosily as he struggled to breath, his heart was racing; the heavy pounding seemingly like the crackle of lightning. Everything just burned and ached, making it hard to do just about anything. The last thing Sameth remembered, was watching as Maximus fell as dark whispers echoed in his mind. His vision and memory had faded into nothing when an immense heat had engulfed his very being; after that, nothing. And now, here he was, laying on his side; body wracked with pain as he struggled to regain his bearings._

**"Nawgliinwl,"** _The man mused, humming softly as his yellow eyes looked the hound over carefully._ **"Oep'gl apsr ihgejvlg hrmj n vmwl sgldnh,"** _He continued thoughtfully, tapping a sharp black nail to his chin. He then shook his head with a sigh, peering down at the dazed hound with a slight frown._

_And yet..._

**"N'a mzgmnd, relwlg,"** _The man said quietly as he stood before Sameth, his voice dropping to where only the hound could hear him._ **"hrmh nh nbb jeh imwl oep."** _The man's voice had dropped to a low, guttural hiss; an icy chill sweeping down Sameth's spine. The hound blinked owlishly, barely able to lift his head as exhaustion tugged at his fading thoughts._

**"Oep nbb fl seanjv nhr al."**

_...WHAT?!_

_Sameth couldn't believe what the man was saying. What in the realm made the man even assume that he would go with him in the first place?! He was a bloody Hound, and a Hound was more stubborn than any known creature._

_He sure as hell wasn't going anywhere!_

**"J...je..."** _Sameth rasped, his words coming out stilted; the odd language coming naturally to him. The man stopped, his ears twitching as he heard the pained words from the downed hellhound._ **"Je?"** _He repeated, raising an eyebrow, tilting his head as his yellow eyes gleamed like gems; bearing down into Sameth's purple-tinged golden eyes._ **"Oep dej'h illa he pjdlgihmjd,"** _The man said quietly. The temperature suddenly dropped without warning, and before Sameth could react; the man had reached out and yanked the poor hound up by the ear, sharp nails digging painfully into sensitive flesh._

**"Relwlg imnd hrmh oep rmd m srensl?"**

_Sameth yelped as sharp tails dug into his left ear; twitching as he was forcibly pulled up. The man was surprisingly strong, easily lifting the much heavier canine as if he weighed nothing. As the man's nails pierced his flesh, the sigil below suddenly flashed without warning. At the same time, dark reddish-black energy cackled ominously, wrapping tightly around the chains. Sameth roared, his body thrashing as dark energy ripped through him; weakening his already exhausted body further. It was almost too much for his already fractured mind. Any more, and Sameth was sure to break - but for good, this time._

**Just a shealbhú ar pup.**

_...eh?_

_The barest whispers of his native language, caressed his cloudy thoughts. Somehow, breaking through the agony that had engulfed him. Strangely enough, the man before him didn't appear to have heard the voice; had it only been him...?_

**Sea.**

_And just like that, the pain abruptly ceased; and Sameth was released from his torment. Legs quivering as muscles burned and ached, Sameth collapsed onto his side with a pained gasp. If it was even possible, the chains felt even heavier; making it almost impossible to move._

**Ná tabhair suas anois.**

_The voice was soft and surprisingly gentle; the familiar words of his native tongue soothing to his frazzled nerves. His eyes were partially closed as he wheezed noisily, his heart pounding like mad. Sameth nearly twitched, as a human like hand, gently brushed against his left wrist; but it was not the man who had been torturing him._

_Then who...?_

_It took him a moment or two, but Sameth was finally able to open his eyes; and was amazed by what he saw. Instead of the devilish man, he found himself staring at what appeared to be a giant rabbit like creature. It wasn't a lagomorph, as it was far too large; and it certainly wasn't a mortal animal. The rabbit's ears were longer and more narrowed at the tip, with a smaller muzzle and vaguely human like hands with long, spidery fingers. The rabbit's fur was an inky black and rather shaggy looking. Its bright yellow eyes glittered like gems, focusing on him as their hands grasped at one of the shackles._

**Ná bíodh imní ort,** _the rabbit assured him as its hands grasped the thick band; greenish-gold energy flickering around their fingers._ **Ní fheiceann sé ná ní chloiseann sé mé.** _Sameth's fading eyes looked up, confirming the rabbit's words; the man was not showing any signs of seeing the odd being._

_Hmm..._

**_Cé...cé tusa?_ **

_The rabbit looked up, just as the first shackle abruptly dispersed into a fine, black mist. They looked amused by the curious question._ **Scáthaigh is ainm dom,** _the rabbit murmured as they quickly made work of the remaining shackles; which dissolved into mist. Sameth was curious by the name, tilting his head as he thought over their words._

_Scáthaigh..._  
_...shade?_

_As the last shackle dissolved, Sameth was surprised when energy began to trickle back in. The man wasn't paying attention to the downed hound; which would cost him dearly. His energy slowly returning, Sameth was worried about Maximus; his purplish-gold eyes scanning the area frantically for the lagomorph._

_...oh..._

_Scáthaigh followed his gaze, and yellow eyes softened. There, laying between a set of displays, was Maximus. The lagomorph wasn't moving, dark blood was pooling under his still form; forever staining his white fur. Even from where he was, Sameth felt his heart break as he saw that the lagomorph wasn't breathing..._

**Tá brón orm.**

_There was no doubt about it._  
_Maximus Cottontail was dead._

_It was at that precise moment, that the man realized that Sameth was free; turning blazing eyes down at the silent hound._ **"N irepbd fl ipgwgnild,"** _He mused, tilting his head as a slight smirk crossed his lips._ **"fph n'a jeh."**

**Am le dul**

_Sameth tensed, as Scáthaigh's voice whispered in his mind; unease clearly mixed in with the harsh words. He wasn't sure what was happening, had Scáthaigh sensed something that he could not? Feeling the bony arms wrapping around his waist as pure purplish-black wisps began to curl around him; Sameth realized that, at that precise moment, he was in great danger as the man's yellow eyes suddenly turned red as blood._

_Darkness consumed him._  
_Then nothing at all._

.-.-.-.

_Luke, who had sensed the fluctuation of pure energy, had whirled around; watching as the chains fell away from the hellhound, dissolving into a fine, black mist. The hound was still in a great deal of pain, but it was clear that their energy was returning; and fast._

**"N irepbd fl ipgwgnild,"** _Luke mused, tilting his head as a slight smirk crossed his lips._ **"fph n'a jeh."** _His eyes narrowed when purplish-black wisps slowly wrapped around him, and Luke's annoyance melted into sheer rage as he finally recognized the source of energy._

_Fae._

_His eyes suddenly flared, and he slammed his cane down in rage as the shadowy wisps gave a gentle tug; pulling the surprised hellhound through. The foolish mortals flinched as his eyes turned red as blood; his anger visible even to them._

_Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk...._

_Luke growled, rubbing his nose as the lights flickered ominously; the temperatures dropping sharply. Since he had yet to make a claim to the new hellhound; Luke had no way of tracking the guy down. He breathed deeply, before scowling. Without the mark, the hound was free to wander the mortal plane._

_Although..._

_Luke's ruby eyes narrowed, before a cruel smile graced his lips. The hound's cursed blood wouldn't allow for any rest; forcing him to always move. Sooner or later, the hound will make a mistake, leaving him vulnerable. And when that day comes, Luke would be waiting for him._

_Now, to deal with this foolish mortals._

_The surviving mortals cringed, their eyes wide as Luke's bloodied eyes turned to them with an impassive gaze. They knew that something about Luke wasn't right, that he wasn't like them; that he was dangerous. With a powerful being there, and the prize now gone; their fates were now left up for grabs. As Luke raised his cane, a chill swept across the mortals as they exchanged terrified looks. Somehow, they knew, they knew that they weren't going to be walking away from this. Well, at least the lagomorph didn't have to worry about the soon-to-be fiery fate; he was already dead._

_The cane slowly rose..._

.-.-.-.

_Ooof!_

_Sameth grunted as he landed rather awkwardly on the ground; having been pulled away from the museum. His body protested from the rough landing, legs quivering as he shook his head; a bit dizzy from everything. He felt the spidery hand of Scáthaigh rubbing soothing circles on his back; cooing softly. "Cad...cad a tharla?" Sameth asked, his voice coming out as a raspy growl. No longer were his words the guttural tones of the devilish man; but the low tones of his native language of Irish. Wait, why had his voice change like that...?_

_Unless..._

_Sameth's eyes snapped open and he slowly looked himself over; a chill going down his spine. His fur...it - it...it'd change. Gone was the soft chestnut hue, instead his fur had turned so dark that it blended with the evening skies. Sameth could tell that he was much bigger, his muscles having developed into lean, yet powerful limbs. A further inspection, showed that he was locked in a quadrupedal form. It was strange, having to move on all fours; when he had been used to a biped form. Even his hearing and sense of smell had changed; increasing tenfold._

_"An bhfuil tú ceart go leor?" Scáthaigh asked, their voice soft. Sameth lifted a paw, inwardly wincing as he saw just how big his limb had gotten. "Ní thuigim," Sameth whispered, feeling lost and alone. Scáthaigh stopped, as if realizing something; before their ears flattened slightly. "I gceist agat," They swallowed thickly._

_"Níl a fhios agat?"_

_Sameth looked up, one ear flattened as the other seemed to perk up; tilting his head curiously. "Cad a bhfuil tú...?" He asked weakly, feeling his heart sink further as the large rabbit looked quite nervous; yellow eyes dim._

_"An bhfuil a fhios agat cad atá tú?"_

(...)

_A...hellhound...?_  
_Those were real?_

_Sameth couldn't believe what Scáthaigh was telling him. When Maximus had been struck down, the final part of a blood locked seal, had snapped; enabling the deadly curse within. His daddy's ominous words, that hadn't been an old wives tale after all. The Hound family really was cursed..._

_"Cén fáth ar chuidigh tú liom?" He finally asked, wincing as a particularly sensitive spot was cleaned rather harshly. Scáthaigh had been cleaning the blood from his fur as they spoke; something told Sameth that the other was not like those who he had met before. And now, in this new world, Sameth knew that no one would do something so generous; not without a price._

_Scáthaigh stopped in mid-stride, lowering their head as they grew quiet. "Tá tú difriúil," They said after awhile, voice low as they continued their little task. "Níl aon rud saor in aisce riamh," Sameth said slowly, his eyes; which had been a mix of purple and gold, finally settled on gold, staring at the rabbit with neutrality. "Nuair a thagann an t-am sin," Scáthaigh said slowly as they finally finished cleaning the hound's fur of the blood. "Beidh a fhios agat." Sameth was a bit taken back by the ominous words, but he kept his mouth shut._

**_Maximus..._**  
**_...I'm sorry..._**

.-.-.-.  
**April 1969**

_...oh?_

_Sameth lifted his head, blinking sleepily. It had been years since that tragic night; the curse now well and fully active. He was doomed to wander the lands, forever young; unable to rest. He was always moving from one town to another, desperate to remain undetected and so; time moved on without him. Somehow, despite his curse, Sameth was actually able to track down his baby girl; Ruth. To his eternal amazement, she had gone onto being one of the strongest gals around. Sameth was proud of her accomplishments, excellent grades and she eventually joined the military; one of the few canine morphs to achieve such a thing._

_She would go onto marrying a wonderful man of her own; giving birth to a single child, a little boy. However, he had lost sight of her after that; barely avoiding trouble of his own. Sameth had let his guard down, if only for a moment. And to his shock, a small group of men had tracked him down; all wearing an all-too familiar symbol._

_The Cult of Yog-Soggoth._

_Damn._

_Sameth had no choice, but to go underground for awhile. This little trek had lead to his current situation; a cleverly hidden cave nestled somewhere where mortals would have trouble reaching. He had barely reached the cave when his body had given out, leading to a deep rest. But, what was it in the mortal realm, that had awoken him?_

_"Breith beatha nua," Cooed a familiar voice._  
_...huh?_

_All sense of sleepiness gave way to confusion, a weary Sameth looked to the left. His keen eyesight made out the silhouette of an all too familiar figure; Scáthaigh. "Cád atá tú ag déanamh anseo?" Sameth grumbled, adjusting himself so that he could be more comfortable as the hare took shape; coming into view. "Am le híoc," Was the simple answer, and Sameth felt a chill going down his spine as he straightened himself._

_The favor..._  
_Why now, after all these years?_

_"Páiste d’fhuil," Scáthaigh's soft voice had deepened over the years; their eyes brighter than ever. "ní mhairfidh." Sameth froze, his golden eyes wide with shocked disbelief. He knew that his daughter had given birth to a son, but for that son to have a child of their own...? How long had he been sleeping, anyway?_

_"T-An mhallacht...?" Sameth asked weakly. Oh, how he hoped that the Cursed Blood died with him; that his family would be spared from the pain. However, it appeared that the Fates just loved to torment him. The hare gave the barest of nods. "Tá an mhallacht ró-láidir dóibh maireachtáil," Scáthaigh finally spoke. "Ach," Sameth looked up, his heart racing as he thought about the possibilities and whatever the hare suggested; he would take it. "Tá bealach ann chun é a mhoilliú," Were the quiet words that cinched it for the hellhound. "Pé scéal é, déanfaidh mé é," Sameth said firmly, catching the hare's attention. "An bhfuil tú cinnte?" Scáthaigh said slowly, a bit surprised by the firm words of the hound. Sameth nodded, his eyes hard and determined._

_"An-mhaith."_

_Sameth was startled when the hare suddenly lashed out, grabbing his left forearm; spidery fingers tightening considerably around the limb. For a moment, nothing happened. But then, the hare's eyes flashed silver; and Sameth felt his energy abruptly drain. He shuddered, his arm quivering as it felt weaker than a tiny newborn. Surprisingly enough, traces of silvery white slowly formed in the black fur. It was just enough for him to notice, but not for that of a mortal gaze. "Déantar é," Scáthaigh said quietly, withdrawing their hand as Sameth staggered back._

_It...it was?_

_"Buailfimid arís," The hare's ominous words rang painfully in Sameth's ears. The hound felt weakened, and somewhat ill by whatever had happened. "Tabhair aire, Sameth..." And just like that, the hare disappeared into the shadows and was gone once more._

_Wait a minute..._

_**How'd Scáthaigh even know my name?!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my, my. Sameth, hon, you're just not lucking out, are you?


End file.
